Battle for Life and Love
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: After months of traveling Neo's journey is finally over. Sasha's life has been saved and now the two are back together. Contains death and mild language.
1. Peaceful Beginnings

"Normal Speak"

_"Thoughts"_

"(Pokémon Speak)"

_"(Pokémon Thoughts)"_

And now, on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Peaceful Beginnings**

In the world of Pokémon, change is always happening somewhere. Most of the time the change is for the better. But there are times when it's for the worst. For a small group of Pokémon, a big change will come. One that will pit them against the most powerful criminal organization on the planet.

The sun had just risen, signaling the start of a new day. In a small section of the Viridian Forest, the Pokémon were just beginning to stir. One was a small yellow mouse Pokémon. The red cheeks and lightning-shaped tail identified her as a Pikachu. Sasha was her name. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that had penetrated her den. Once she was used to it, she looked around, trying to find something.

Sasha: I guess Neo already woke up.

Rather than stay inside the empty den, Sasha got up and walked outside. She always did like the view of the forest in the early morning. The ground and trees sparkled as the sunlight bounced off the dew leftover from the night. To her there was almost nothing more beautiful. While she admired the scenery, the sound of flapping wings filled the air. Sasha knew who was coming.

Sasha: Angel! Buzz!

A pair of Bug Pokémon approached her. Angel was a butterfly Pokémon called a Butterfree. But unlike most who were blue, she was a pink color. Buzz was a Beedrill, a bee Pokémon with two large stingers on its forelegs. Both were friends of Sasha.

Angel: Morning, Sasha.

Buzz: Good morning.

Sasha: Morning. Say, you two haven't seen Neo around, have you?

Angel: I saw him earlier. Bandit and Ziggy were with him.

Sasha: They must be out gathering food.

Buzz: That would be an accurate assumption.

Sasha: Do you always have to answer with such big words, Buzz?

Buzz: Sorry. It's a habit I have.

Angel: We wouldn't mind it if we could understand most of the words.

Sasha: Well, I'll forgive you this time...Hey, I think I Neo and others coming back.

The three Pokémon turned to some nearby bushes. Soon, three more Pokémon came into the clearing. One was Neo, another Pikachu. Behind him were Ziggy and Bandit. Ziggy was a brown-striped raccoon Pokémon called a Zigzagoon. Bandit was a Linoone, the evolved form of Zigzagoon. He was white with brown striped running down his body. All three of them were carrying various berries they picked.

Neo: We're back.

Sasha: You couldn't wait for me, Neo?

Neo: I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. But it looks like I took a little too long.

Sasha: Well it's the thought that counts.

Neo walked over to Sasha and the two started nuzzling one another. The others just watched.

Bandit: Those two take every opportunity to love each other they can get.

Angel: I don't really blame them.

Buzz: They're so in love that it really doesn't matter to them if they have an audience or not.

Ziggy: I'll say.

Bandit: I wonder if we'll end up like that when we find our significant other.

Angel: Only time will tell.

Feeling many pairs of eyes on them, Neo and Sasha ended their romantic activity. Both were blushing as they looked at their friends.

Neo: Sorry about that.

Bandit: We've gotten used to scenes like that by now.

Neo: Does that mean you wouldn't mind an encore performance?

Bandit: No! That's...okay.

The other Pokémon laughed at Bandit's outburst. While this was going on a pair of eyes not belonging to a Pokémon was carefully watching them from a distance. These eyes belonged to a human, but not one anyone would want to be associated with. His attire consisted of a long sleeve jacket, gloves, long pants, boots and a cap. All black. The one thing that stood out was the large red "R" on the front of the jacket. He was observing Neo and the other Pokémon through binoculars while speaking in a walkie-talkie.

Unknown Trainer: Affirmative, sir. I can confirm that there are six Pokémon in the area. A Zigzagoon, a Linoone, a Beedrill, a strange-colored Butterfree and two Pikachu. What are your orders? ...Understood. Agent Zack, out.

The person named Zack put his walkie-talkie away and continued to watch the Pokémon. He fingered a lone Poké ball on his belt.

Zack: I may not need to use you, but I'll keep you around just in case.

Later that day Sasha and Angel were out gathering berries. Since they were alone Sasha decided to find out about Angel and Buzz's relationship.

Sasha: So, how's it going with you two?

Angel: Well, it's not as serious as you and Neo yet but things are good.

Sasha: That's good.

Angel: And you? I know things are good with you and Neo.

Sasha: Couldn't be better.

Angel: So, any talk of...

Sasha: Hey! We may be deeply in love but we're not at that stage yet!

Angel started laughing, getting the exact response she wanted out of Sasha. Sasha soon caught on and started laughing with her. While they were talking, Neo and Buzz were in another part of the forest having a similar conversation.

Buzz: And that's the whole story.

Neo: So you're afraid that you'll ruin what the two of you have if you try to take it further. Is that right?

Buzz: That's exactly right. I figured that if anyone knew what I was going through it would be you.

Neo: Well, you came to the right Pokémon.

Buzz: So, any advice?

Neo: Let me think... Well, if there was any advice I could give you it would be to talk to her about it.

Buzz: You think that's a good idea?

Neo: Of course. Who knows, Angel might be thinking the same thing about you.

Buzz: I never considered that.

Neo: If both of you sit down and talk it might help make things more clear.

Buzz: Thanks, Neo.

Neo: Anytime, buddy. Anytime.

Buzz: Well, I'm heading back. What are you going to do?

Neo: I think I'm going to stay out here and train a bit.

Buzz: You and training. Don't you ever get tired of training?

Neo: It's good exercise. And besides, you never know when something will happen.

Buzz: True, though nothing ever happens around here.

Buzz said goodbye to Neo and flew off back towards his and Angel's nest. Neo kept going deeper into the forest, all the while feeling that something wasn't right.

Neo: _I better make sure this training session goes well. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen...something really bad._

* * *

Just what is the bad thing that Neo feels is about to happen? And does it have something to do with that mysterious Agent Zack? Find out in the next installment of **Battle for Life and Love**! 

Thanks for checking it out.Don't forget to review.


	2. Mysterious Attack

"Normal Speak"

_"Thoughts"_

"(Pokémon Speak)"

_"(Pokémon Thoughts)"_

**And now, on with the next chapter**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Attack**

The next day began just like the previous. Sasha awoke to the rays of the sun shining into the den. Unlike the previous morning, however, she wasn't alone. Neo was sitting next to her, looking at her.

Neo: Good morning, beautiful.

Sasha: How long have you been up?

Neo: Not too long.

Sasha: So, why didn't you wake me up?

Neo: Two reasons. One, you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you.

Sasha: And what's the second reason?

Neo: I was too busy admiring the view.

Sasha: Trying to sweet talk me, are you?

Neo: Is it working?

Sasha: You tell me.

Sasha got up and walked over to Neo. The two Pikachu spent the next few minutes cuddling each other. They stopped when they heard a commotion outside their den.

Neo: Sounds like we have some company. Shall we go greet them?

Sasha: It would be rude not to.

Neo and Sasha exited their den. Outside, Bandit and Buzz were waiting for them.

Neo: Morning, guys.

Sasha: Good morning.

Bandit: Hey Neo, Sasha.

Neo: What brings you two here?

Buzz: Skye was looking for you, Neo.

Neo: Skye? There's nothing wrong, is there?

Bandit: Don't know, but he said he'd be waiting for you at the training grounds.

Neo: Well, I'd better go see what he needs. I'll be back.

Sasha: Take care, Neo.

Neo headed off to the training grounds. Sasha, Bandit and Buzz decided to go and gather food. As the trio left, they were unaware that they were being watched. Zack, the mysterious trainer from yesterday, was spying on them once again. This time, however, there were more trainers with him, each one dressed in the same clothes as he was with the same red "R" on their clothes.

Zack: Now, all of you are clear on what you have to do.

Rocket Grunts: Yes!

Zack: Good.

Grunt: What about that Pikachu that ran off. What do we do about him?

Zack: It's just one Pokémon, but we can't let it get away. You, go after it.

Grunt: Yes sir!

The lone grunt left to follow Neo while Zack and the rest of the grunts waited for their opportunity to attack Sasha and the others.

Zack: It's only a matter of time. Very soon the boss will have some new Pokémon at his disposal.

Neo arrived at what the Pokémon called the "training grounds". It was just an area cleared out so the Pokémon could spar with each other. Knowing that he was expected, Neo looked around for Skye.

Neo: Hey, Skye! You here!

Skye: Up here!

Neo looked up and saw Skye flying down towards him. Skye was a Pidgeotto, a brown bird Pokémon resembling a hawk. Skye landed next to Neo.

Skye: I'm glad you came.

Neo: Bandit and Buzz said you wanted to talk to me about something. What's up?

Skye: I saw something strange earlier this morning. A group of trainers were making their way through the southern area of the forest.

Neo: Trainers, huh. I don't see what's so strange about that.

Skye: Normally it isn't strange to see trainers in the forest. However, these trainers looked very organized.

Neo: What do you mean organized?

Skye: To me it looked like they weren't just here to catch Pokémon. They looked like they were here for a much bigger reason.

Neo: _That might explain that bad feeling I got yesterday._ Thanks, Skye. I'll keep an eye out for anything.

Skye: Anytime, Neo.

Neo: This is something Sasha and the others need to know.

Skye: I'll go tell them.

Neo: Thanks.

Skye left to find Sasha and the others. Neo stayed behind and thought about what Skye just told him.

Neo: _There's nothing strange about a group of trainers coming through the forest. But if Skye's worried then it's definitely something to keep an eye on._

While Neo thought about what Skye told him, the Rocket grunt that had been following him was sitting in wait. He held two Poké balls, one in each hand. Seeing that Neo was preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice he was there, he sprang into action.

Grunt: Scyther! Houndoom! Attack!

Neo turned towards the sound of the voice and came face-to-face with a pair of vicious Pokémon. A Scyther, a Bug Pokémon that looked like a preying mantis with two blades on its forelegs, and a Houndoom, a dog Pokémon with two horns coming out of its head.

Grunt: Scyther, Slash! Houndoom, Flamethrower!

The Scyther charged Neo and slashed at him with its scythes. Neo barely dodged them, but the Flamethrower from the Houndoom caught him by surprise. His tail was burned in the attack.

Neo: Ah! What the hell!

Neo had no idea why these Pokémon were attacking him. Then, the conversation he had with Skye a few minutes earlier came back to him. Putting two-and-two together, he determined that these Pokémon had to belong to one of the trainers Skye was talking about.

Neo: I guess Skye was right to worry!

The Scyther and Houndoom got ready to attack again, but Neo noticed and didn't give them a chance to.

Neo: Not this time! Have a taste of my Thunderbolt!

Neo charged up and shot his Thunderbolt at the two Pokémon.

Grunt: Houndoom, dodge that! Scyther, Double Team!

Houndoom jumped out of the way while Scyther made multiple copies of itself. The Thunderbolt hit one of the copies.

Neo: Crap! That wasn't the real one!

He was about to try another Thunderbolt when the Houndoom attacked him out of nowhere. Neo tumbled into a tree.

Grunt: I'm not about to let you get the upper hand!

Neo got up and looked around. The Houndoom was standing a few yards in front of him with the may Scyther copies behind it. Things weren't looking too good for him.

Neo: _If I try anything against that Houndoom that Scyther's going to attack me and it'll be the same if I go after the Scyther. I have to take out one before focusing on the other. But how?_

He looked around. After observing the location of both the Houndoom and the Scyther copies he formulated a plan of attack.

Neo: _I hope this works!_

Neo charged forward, running right past the Houndoom towards the Scyther.

Grunt: No you don't! Houndoom, Flamethrower!

The Houndoom turned around and fired its Flamethrower. Neo looked at the Houndoom as it attacked, playing right into his plan. He ran around in front of the Scyther copies, letting the Flamethrower eliminate each one until it hit the real Scyther. The bug screeched in pain before falling to the ground.

Grunt: Stop it, Houndoom! You're attacking Scyther!

Houndoom stopped its attack, but not because the Rocket grunt ordered it to. After it took out the Scyther, Neo turned and struck it with a Thunderbolt, knocking it out as well. With both Pokémon out of the way, Neo turned to the grunt.

Grunt: Why you. You'll pay for that!

The grunt charged Neo, only to receive a Quick Attack to his gut. The grunt was knocked out. Now that he had a chance to rest, Neo collapsed to the ground.

Neo: Man! That was more intense than I thought it would be.

As he rested he wondered why that trainer attacked him like that. Even though he was a wild Pokémon he was aware that trainers could only use one Pokémon at a time when trying to capture other Pokémon. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that he was with the group Skye saw earlier. Then, one thought crossed him mind.

Neo: _If he was with that group Skye spoke of then..._ Oh no! Sasha!

Not caring how exhausted he was from the battle against the Scyther and Houndoom, Neo ran off to find Sasha and the others, hoping to find them before they fell prey to the group of trainers Skye warned him about.

* * *

After being attacked himself, can Neo reach Sasha and the others before the same thing happens to them? Find out next time in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Tragedy Strikes

I didn't say this the previous 2 chapters so I'll say it now. I don't own Pokémon no matter how badly I wish I did. I do, however, own the story itself.

Now, onto the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Tragedy Strikes**

Neo arrived at his and Sasha's den. However, no one was around. After being attacked himself and remembering the warning Skye gave him he feared the worst.

Neo: _Was I too late? Have they been captured already?_

Hoping he wasn't too late Neo began to search the area, looking for any signs of Sasha and the others. After a few minutes, it was clear that they weren't here. Neo sat down in front of the entrance to his and Sasha's den in a state of depression.

Neo: _No... I...I was...too late..._

Neo's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a battle happening close by. Not only were there sounds of battling Pokémon, but there were sounds of people calling out attacks as well. Neo watched and listened, hoping to hear something familiar. He didn't have to wait long as the area became lit up. A Pokémon cry accompanied the bright light, one Neo recognized immediately.

Neo: That...that was Sasha! She hasn't been captured yet! I'm not too late!

With speed he didn't know he had, Neo ran towards the battle. The only thought on his mind was protecting his friends...and especially Sasha.

Neo: _Sasha...everyone...hold on. I'm on my way._

* * *

Things weren't looking too good for Sasha and the others. Already Buzz, Bandit and Skye had been captured. Right now she and Ziggy were standing between a trainer and his Magmar and Angel. Angel's wing was severely burned in a sneak attack by the Magmar, making her unable to fight back.

Sasha: Angel! How are you holding up back there?

Angel: I'm okay.

Sasha: Good. Just hang in there a bit longer. I'm sure Neo's on his way.

Angel: Listen. You two get out of here. Save yourselves.

Ziggy: Not a chance! They already caught Bandit, Buzz and Skye. We're not going to let them get you too.

Sasha: He's right. We're going to protect you if it's the last thing we do.

Their willingness to protect her was touching to Angel, but she feared that this would only lead to all three of the being captured before Neo or anyone else could arrive to help. Before she could object further, the Rocket grunt gave an order to his Magmar.

Grunt: Fire Punch!

The Spitfire Pokémon charged forward, its fist glowing red. Sasha tried to stop it with a Thunder Wave, but the Magmar side-stepped the attack. Ziggy, however, tried a more direct approach. He charged the Magmar head-on, only to be met with the Fire Punch attack. He was sent tumbling back, his body burned by the attack.

Sasha/Angel: Ziggy!

Both Sasha and Angel showed concern for their friend. As they went to his side, the Rocket grunt gave yet another order to his Magmar.

Grunt: It's time to finish them off! Fire Blast!

Sasha turned to see the Magmar powering up for its strongest attack. With both Ziggy and Angel hurt, it was up to her to protect her friends. She bravely stood between her friends and the Magmar, determined not to let them be captured.

Sasha: You can hit me with whatever attack you want. I will not let you hurt my friends anymore!

Grunt: Fine with me, Pokémon. Magmar, attack now!

Magmar launched its attack. As the five-pointed fire attack flew towards her, Sasha showed no fear. Her determination wouldn't allow it. Just as the attack was about to hit, an electric beam flew over Sasha's head and collided with the Fire Blast, exploding the fire attack instantly. The beam continued on to the Magmar, shocking it into unconsciousness.

Grunt: Where did that attack come from!

Sasha: Neo!

Seconds after the electric attack came to an end, Neo jumped out of the bushes and landed next to Sasha.

Neo: Sasha! You're safe!

Sasha: Not really.

Rather than ask what she meant, Neo looked around. In front of him was a trainer that looked like the one he had to deal with minutes earlier and a downed Magmar. Behind him was Sasha, Ziggy and Angel. He quickly noticed the condition of Ziggy and Angel. He also took noticed that the others were nowhere to be seen.

Neo: What happened! Where are the others!

Sasha: Captured.

Neo: What! You mean Buzz, Bandit and Skye were all!

Angel: Yeah.

Neo: How!

Ziggy: We were ambushed when Skye came to tell us about the group of trainers he saw...

* * *

_Sasha, Buzz and Bandit were out gathering food. However, all three were concerned with what Skye had to speak to Neo about._

_Bandit: You think it's anything we should be worried about?_

_Buzz: If it is Neo will tell us._

_Sasha: That's right. If it's important enough he'll let us know. Neo isn't one to keep many secrets, especially if it's something important._

_While the trio talked, Angel and Ziggy approached them with worried looks on their faces._

_Angel: Are we glad we found you guys._

_Buzz: What's up?_

_Angel: Something strange is going on._

_Ziggy: There's a group of trainers up ahead._

_Sasha: What's so strange about that?_

_Ziggy: They don't look like your everyday run-of-the-mill trainers._

_Bandit: What's that mean?_

_Angel: They look too organized._

_Sasha: Organized?_

_As they discussed the mysterious group of trainers, Skye found them. He flew down and landed next to them._

_Skye: Good. I found you._

_Sasha: Skye, Angel and Ziggy said they found a group of organized trainers up ahead. Would you know anything about them?_

_Skye: They're here already!_

_Angel: What's going on, Skye? Why are they here?_

_Before Skye could reply, a Magneton flew in and attacked Skye with a Thunder attack, knocking him out._

_Sasha: Skye!_

_Shortly after, a Geodude and a Hitmonlee appeared. The Geodude tackled Buzz while the Hitmonlee kicked Bandit, knocking them out as well._

_Angel/Ziggy: Buzz/Bandit!_

_While Sasha, Angel and Ziggy worried about their fallen friends, a Magmar jumped out of the bushes and attacked them with Flamethrower. Sasha and Ziggy barely jumped out of the way, but Angel wasn't fast enough. The attack hit her wing, severely burning it. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground._

_Sasha: Angel!_

_Sasha ran over to check on her. Meanwhile, Ziggy tried to aid the others. He tried desperately to wake Bandit up._

_Ziggy: Come on! Get up!_

_While he was busy with Bandit, a small red and white sphere came flying through the air. The sphere hit Skye and opened up. Then, Skye's body was engulfed by a red light and he was pulled inside. While Ziggy watched, two more spheres flew through the air, hitting Buss and Bandit with the same results. Then, just as mysteriously as they appeared, the spheres flew back into the bushes from where they came._

_Ziggy: What the! What happened! Where and Skye, Buzz and bandit!_

_Sasha: Ziggy! We need you over here! Angel's hurt!_

_Ziggy ran over to Sasha and Angel, forgetting about the strange spheres that captured their friends moments ago._

_Sasha: Her wing's been burned! She can't fly!_

_Ziggy: No!_

_Angel: Ziggy, what happened to the others?_

_Ziggy: They were hit by some strange spheres and..._

_Sasha: Spheres!_

_Ziggy: Yeah. Some red and white spheres._

_Sasha: Poké balls!_

_Angel: You mean those balls trainers use to catch Pokémon? They've been captured!_

_Sasha: I'm afraid so._

_Angel: No! Not Buzz!_

_Ziggy: Bandit! I can't believe he's been captured!_

_Sasha felt bad for them, but she knew they had to stay focused or they would end up just like them._

_Sasha: They may be gone, but we're still here. As long as we're not captured we can rescue them later._

_Angel: How! That Magmar's really powerful and I'm injured. How do we stand a chance!_

_Sasha: You forget. Neo's still out there. And I'll bet he's on his way back to us right now._

_Ziggy: I hope you're right._

_Sasha: So do I. So do I._

* * *

Sasha: And that's how it happened.

Neo: No. I guess I was too late.

Ziggy: Hey, you got here in time to save us right?

Angel: That's right. And like Sasha said. As long as we don't get capture we can save them.

Neo: Yeah. I guess you're right.

While this was going on, Zack moved in.

Zack: I can't believe that one little Pikachu made all the difference.

Zack took the Poké ball he had and enlarged it.

Zack: He may be strong, but not strong enough to resist this. Go, Seviper!

He tossed the Poké ball, revealing a large fanged snake with a blade tail. Zack pointed at Neo.

Zack: Give that Pikachu a taste of your Poison Tail!

The Seviper located its target and made a dash for him. As it closed in, its tail started to glow a purple color. Neo didn't see the Pokémon coming, but Sasha did.

Sasha: Neo! Look out!

Neo turned and saw the Seviper charging. As fast as he was, he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. As he braced for the attack, he felt something hit him from behind, knocking him down. Neo turned and saw that Sasha had knocked him out of the way. But that left her with little time to dodge herself. She tried, but the Seviper's tail was too fast. It slashed her across her back, dousing her with poison.

Neo: Sasha!

Sasha fell to the ground, crying in pain. Neo ran to her side. He looked at her back and saw a scar across her back where the Poison Tail hit her. It wasn't a deep scar, but it was enough for to poison her.

Sasha: N...Neo. Are...are you...okay?

Neo: I'm...I'm fine, Sasha.

Sasha: That's...good...ah!

Neo: Sasha!

Though she was strong, the poison from the attack was already having an effect on her. Every move she made caused her pain. The look of pain on her face was enough to anger Neo beyond anything he ever imagined. He turned around and saw the Seviper getting ready for another attack.

Zack: Poison Tail again, Seviper!

The Seviper, tail once again glowing because of the upcoming attack, charged for Neo, determined to hit the right target this time.

Neo: Not this time you won't!

Neo responded by striking the Seviper with an electrified tail slam, sending the snake flying back at Zack.

Zack: No! What are you doing! Ah!

The Seviper collided with Zack, knocking both of them down. Zack, a bit dazed, tried to get up. However, a sharp pain in his shoulder kept him down. Looking over he saw that Seviper's tail had stabbed him in his left shoulder. He grabbed the Pokémon's tail and pulled it out. It was then that he realized something. The Seviper's tail was still glowing. He had been poisoned by the attack. He released Seviper's tail, letting the Pokémon escape into the forest.

Zack: That poison...there's no known cure...other than...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of liquid. He was about to open it and drink the contents when Neo saw what he was doing.

Neo: That vile...it must be the antidote!

Zack heard him and looked his way. He saw that Sasha was on the ground in pain. Realizing what was happening, an evil smile came across his face. Then, rather than drinking the contents of the vile, he threw it away. Neo watched in horror as the vile hit a tree and shattered, spilling the contents all over the ground.

Neo: What...what did you do that for!

Zack: Now...she'll never...be...saved...

Neo: What do you mean! All we have to do is find the right berries and...

Zack: That won't work. That poison...is an...experimental...poison...created by...our top scientists. ...Only we...have the antidote...and that vile...was the...only one...ever made... That Pikachu there... She's a goner.

Neo: So are you!

Zack: I don't...care! Dying...for our boss...is the ultimate...honor.

Neo: Who's your boss! Answer me!

Zack: For the glory...of...Team...Ro...ck...et...

Those were Zack's last words as the poison silenced him. Neo thought about the last thing Zack said before he died.

Neo: _He said Team Rocket! Are they the ones behind this!_

A sudden cry from Sasha snapped him out of his thoughts. He went to her side.

Neo: Sasha! Hold on! Please!

Sasha: Neo...I...I can't...

Neo: Don't give up on me, Sasha!

Sasha: I'm...so...tired...need...to...re...s...t...

Neo: No! Sasha! Wake up! Sasha!

Ziggy: We have to find help fast! Who knows how long she has left!

Neo: I know! I know! Angel, can you fly!

Angel: Sorry. My wing hurts too much.

Neo: Okay then. Ziggy, you'll have to carry Angel. Can you do that?

Ziggy: I'm still a little sore from that Fire Punch but I can manage it.

Neo: Good. Help put Sasha on my back.

Ziggy helped put Sasha onto Neo's back. Then, after Angel climbed on Ziggy's back, they headed off to find help for Sasha.

Neo: _Please hold on, Sasha. I'll get you the help you need. Just please, don't die on me..._

* * *

In an attemtp to save Neo's life, Sasha is now in a battle for survival against a snew type of poison created by Team Rocket. With both Ziggy and Angel injured, can Neo find the help Sasha desperately needs? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**! 


	4. Unexpected Help

I'm just like the rest of you. I want to own Pokémon, but I don't. At least I can say this story is mine.

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Help**

The four Pokémon continued on their way through Viridian Forest. Ziggy was carrying Angel, whose wing was still burned too badly for her to fly. Neo was carrying Sasha, still suffering from the effects of the Seviper's poison. However, the battle against Team Rocket had tired out both Neo and Ziggy and it was becoming more and more difficult for them to continue on while carrying their friends.

Ziggy: Neo, do you think we could stop for a while?

Neo: We can't stop yet, Ziggy. We need to get out of here and find Sasha and Angel some help.

Angel: While I appreciate the concern, Neo, it won't do any good for the two of you to wear yourselves out like this.

Neo: But...

Angel: Think about it. If Team Rocket comes and attacks us again you two will be too tired to fight back and then we'll all be captured.

Despite his urge to go on, Neo had to admit that Angel had a good point.

Neo: Alright, we'll stop here.

Angel crawled off of Ziggy's back while Neo gently put Sasha down on the ground. He stared at her. She was still alive, but for how long he didn't know. With no idea how powerful the poison was Neo didn't know if she had a few minutes, a few hours or what.

Neo: Sasha...

Ziggy and Angel both felt bad for them. Neither one deserved to suffer like this.

Angel: I hate seeing them like this. I wish there was something we could do.

Looking around, Ziggy spotted some berries in a tree. Almost immediately, his demeanor changed from gloomy to optimistic.

Ziggy: Maybe there is. Look up there.

Angel looked up and saw the berries Ziggy spotted.

Angel: Are those...Lum Berries?

Ziggy: They are.

Angel: Those can cure just about anything, right?

Ziggy: And I'm almost positive that they can help us now.

Even though they were wild Pokémon, they were very wise when it came to the various berries growing in the forest and their different healing properties. Realizing that Lum Berries could help aid in Sasha's condition, Ziggy ran to the tree. He stood at the base and fired off a Pin Missile attack, knocking a few to the ground. He grabbed one and brought it over to Neo.

Ziggy: Here.

Neo: A Lum Berry?

Ziggy: It should help with the poison.

Neo: But that guy said that there's no cure other than that vile he had.

Ziggy: It might not cure her, but it should slow it down.

Neo: Okay then. I'll try.

Neo picked Sasha up into a sitting position. He took the berry and held it in front of her.

Neo: Sasha, try eating this.

Sasha: What...what is...it?

Neo: It's a Lum Berry. It should help with the poison.

Sasha: I...I'll...t...try...

While still holding the berry, Neo helped Sasha as she took a bite. She swallowed it with a bit of difficulty.

Neo: That's good. Can you manage another?

Sasha: I...I...don't...think...I...can...

Before she could finish, Sasha passed out.

Neo: Sasha? Sasha!

Neo was almost in a panic. He picked Sasha up and moved her to his back.

Neo: Come on! We have to get moving now!

Ziggy: Wait a minute! We haven't even decided where we're going.

Neo: Right now I don't care! I just want to get help for Sasha!

Ziggy and Angel knew how much Neo cared for Sasha and how nothing they would say was going to change his mind. After Angel climbed back on Ziggy, the Pokémon continued on through Viridian Forest.

* * *

In the northern part of Viridian Forest, a trainer was making his way through. The trainer, named Chad, was a red-headed boy wearing a red shirt and a black vest with black jeans. An accomplished Pokémon trainer, he was on his way to visit a friend. However, he was currently lost inside the forest.

Chad: Oh boy. This could take a while.

Looking around, everything seemed to look the same to him. Without a map to guide him, he thought he would stuck here for hours before finding his way out. Then, an idea came to him.

Chad: Man, am I dumb! I have a Salamence! I could just fly out of here!

Chad removed a Poké ball from his belt and was about to release the Pokémon inside when he heard voices up ahead. Thinking it was some trainers he ran ahead, looking to get some battling in. However, what he found was Neo and the others still trying to decide where to go.

Ziggy: Those are our two best choices right now. So, which is it going to be.

Neo: They're both about the same distance apart, but Viridian is a bit bigger than Pewter.

Angel: So that's where we're going, right?

Neo: I guess.

Chad was amazed to find talking Pokémon. Never in his years of traveling had he come across something like this. He moved closer, trying to stay out of sight, but the snapping of a twig he stepped on alerted them to his presence.

Neo: Who's there! Show yourself!

Chad: _Darn. Busted._

Realizing he could get out of this one, Chad stepped into the open, hands in the air. However, Neo still acted extremely cautious.

Neo: Who are you!

Chad: Relax. I'm not here to hurt you.

Neo: We'll see. Now, answer my question.

Chad: My name is Chad. I'm just your average Pokémon trainer.

Neo: Trainer, huh? So, you're here to pick up the scraps left behind by that other group!

Chad: Other group?

Ziggy: They called themselves Team Rocket.

Chad: Team Rocket was here!

Chad knew all about Team Rocket. Even though he had spent the past few years traveling in Johto and Hoenn, he had encountered them many times. Mostly it was to stop them from stealing Pokémon, but there were few times when he put an end to some kind of world-domination scheme of theirs. Unfortunately, many times he left with his Pokémon badly injured. But they would always jump at whatever chance they got to fight the evil organization. From the condition of the Pokémon in front of him, it was clear that this was their doing.

Chad: Tell me, how long ago were they here?

Neo: You mean you're not with them.

Chad: Never! I have too much respect for Pokémon to be associated with the likes of them.

As Chad spoke, Neo searched his eyes. He saw that this person, Chad as he was called, spoke the truth about him not being part of Team Rocket. His tension eased as he approached the trainer.

Neo: I can see now that you speak the truth. I'm sorry for being suspicious earlier.

Chad: It's alright. Now, how long ago was Team Rocket here?

Neo: It's been a few minutes, maybe close to half an hour.

Chad: I see. Then there's no way they'd still be around.

A cry of pain brought everyone's attention to Sasha. Neo immediately rushed to her side, concern written all over his face.

Neo: Sasha!

Sasha: It...hurts...so...much... Neo...

Neo: Hold on! Sasha!

Chad: What happened to her!

Ziggy: Team Rocket used a Seviper with some new kind of poison. They tried to get Neo with it, but Sasha took the hit instead and now we have no idea how long she has to live.

Angel: We were on our way to Viridian City to get her help.

Chad listened, never once taking his eyes off the two Pikachu. Even though Sasha was the one in pain from the poison it seemed like Neo was suffering just as much as she was. Already angry because he couldn't stop Team Rocket's latest injustice, he was determined to at least help these Pokémon.

Chad: You said you were going to Viridian, right?

Neo: Yeah. Why?

Chad: If you want I can take you somewhere else.

Ziggy: Where would that be.

Chad: I was on my way to meet a friend of mine in Pallet Town. He'll be able to help you a lot better than anyone in Viridian could.

Angel: Pallet Town...you're talking about Professor Oak, aren't you?

Chad: How did you know?

Angel: We've heard a few trainers speak of him on their way through here.

Chad: Then I'm sure you've heard of his reputation.

Neo: We've heard that he's the best around. But can he really help Sasha?

Chad: I'm sure he can. Do you want me to take you to him?

Neo: If he can help then yes.

Chad nodded and took out a Poké ball.

Chad: Out you come, Salamence!

He threw the Poké ball, releasing the large blue dragon it held inside.

Chad: Salamence, we need to get these Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab fast.

Salamence roared in compliance. Chad helped the four Pokémon onto it's back, being extra careful with Sasha. He then climbed on himself.

Chad: To Pallet Town, quickly!

With a mighty roar, the dragon Pokémon took to the skies and headed for Pallet Town. Neo looked at Sasha.

Neo: _Don't worry, Sasha. We're going to get you help. Please hang on a bit longer._

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, one of the grunts from Team Rocket was watching Chad and the Pokémon fly off towards Pallet Town. In one hand he held a Poké ball containing the Seviper used to attack Neo and the others. In the other was a phone. He was currently speaking to the head of Team Rocket.

Grunt: Yes sir. I can confirm that the Pokémon have escaped.

Leader: So you let them escape.

Grunt: Sir, I can confirm that two of them were badly burned and one of the Pikachu, the female I believe, was poisoned by the Seviper Agent Zack had with him.

Leader: And where is Agent Zack right now?

Grunt: He was killed when he was inadvertently struck by the Seviper's Poison Tail.

Leader: Why didn't he use the antidote?

Grunt: He chose to die rather than give the Pokémon a chance to aid their fallen friend.

Leader: I knew that fool's pride would be the death of him.

Grunt: While those did escape, we did manage to capture three others. A Beedrill, a Linoone and a Pidgeotto.

Leader: I suppose that will have to do. Send those three Pokémon to me. Then take the Seviper to Blackthorn for detoxification.

Grunt: Yes sir!

The grunt hung up and took out a Poké ball. He threw it, releasing a large brown bird with a long neck and long, slender beak. The grunt climbed on its back.

Grunt: Now, Fearow! Take me to Viridian!

The Fearow cawed as it took off towards Viridian City.

* * *

In his secret office, the leader of Team Rocket sat in his chair behind his desk. The only thing that was visible was his orange business suit. His face was hidden by the shadows. Next to him was a large cream-colored cat Pokémon. He stroked the top of its head.

Leader: It won't be long now, my Persian. I'll soon have more loyal Pokémon to add to my growing Team Rocket empire.

The Persian let out a loud meow as the leader thought about his eventual conquest of the Pokémon world.

* * *

In an unexpected twist, Neo and the others found help in the form of a kind Pokémon trainer named Chad. But as fast as his Salamence is, can he get them to Pallet Town in time to save Sasha's life? And what of their friends Buzz, Bandit and Skye? What will happen to them when Team Rocket's leader gets his hands on them? Find out next time in **Battle for Life and Love**!


	5. Professional Help

I don't own Pokémon. Just this story.

**Chapter 5: Professional Help**

Chad: There's Pallet Town! We're almost there!

Atop his Salamence, Chad and the others could see Pallet Town swiftly approaching. Everyone that is, except for Neo. Since they took to the skies his eyes never left Sasha. Unfortunately, her condition had not improved. If anything it had worsened, increasing his worry.

Angel: How is she, Neo?

Neo: Not good. She's getting worse with every passing minute.

Angel: We're almost there.

Neo: Good.

Neo finally looked up and saw Pallet Town below. Upon close inspection he saw that they were heading towards a large white building on top of a hill.

Chad: That's Professor Oak's lab. If anyone can help your friend it's him.

As Chad guided the dragon down towards the building, Neo's attention became focused on Sasha once again.

Neo: _Just a little bit longer, Sasha. We're almost there._

* * *

Inside the lab, an elderly man in a white lab coat was checking on various Pokémon. Professor Oak enjoyed his time in his lab studying Pokémon. It was his lifelong dream to be able to learn everything there was to know about Pokémon.

Professor Oak: And that's the last one for today. Finally.

Just as he was about to sit down and relax, he heard the sound of giant wing beats from outside.

Professor Oak: I wasn't expecting anyone to stop by today. I wonder who that could be.

As he walked outside, he was met by Chad.

Professor Oak: Chad? I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. There's nothing wrong, is there?

Chad: Not with my Pokémon, but I found a few that were injured.

Chad motioned behind him where Salamence sat with Neo and the others still on its back. Professor Oak looked at them, face filled with concern.

Professor Oak: What happened!

Chad: They were attacked by Team Rocket. The Butterfree has a burnt wing and the Zigzagoon has minor burns all over his body.

Professor Oak: I see. And the Pikachu.

Chad: He's just tired, but...

Neo: Do you think we can spend less time talking here! Sasha needs help now!

Professor Oak jumped back. Neo's sudden outburst caught him by surprise.

Professor Oak: T-that Pikachu...he spoke!

Chad: They can all speak.

Professor Oak: I never heard of a Pokémon that could speak human speech.

Chad: Professor! We need your help.

Neo: Sasha's been poisoned.

Professor Oak: Sasha?

Chad: The other Pikachu. Team Rocket used some kind of new poison.

Ziggy: We were told that you could probably help us.

Professor Oak: I'll see what I can do. Come into my lab.

Chad recalled his Salamence. Professor Oak carried Angel into his lab. Chad carried Sasha with Neo and Ziggy following behind him. Everyone hoped that a cure for Sasha's condition would be found.

* * *

Hours had passed since the group arrived at Professor Oak's lab. Ziggy and Angel were recovering from their burns. Neo was with Chad and Professor Oak as they studied Sasha's condition.

Professor Oak: How long has she been like this?

Neo: Since early this morning.

Professor Oak: And you say that Team Rocket used a new kind of poison?

Neo: That's right. It came from a Seviper they had. The attack was supposed to be for me but Sasha pushed me out of the way and took the attack instead.

Professor Oak: I see.

Chad: Is there anything you can do?

Professor Oak: I'll need a sample of the poison itself.

Neo: Couldn't you get the sample from her?

Professor Oak: I need a pure sample. That way I can start working on some kind of antidote.

Chad: Is there any chance that you could go back and find that Seviper?

Neo: It's possible, unless they came back for it since we've been gone.

Professor Oak: That may be our only chance.

Neo: Okay then. Chad, can you take me back to Viridian Forest?

Chad: Sure, but what about the others? They're going to want to help with the search.

Neo: I know, but they aren't in any condition to help. Still, I'll have to tell them.

Chad: Well, I'll be outside with Salamence whenever you're ready.

Chad walked out of the lab, leaving Neo and Professor Oak with Sasha. Neo's concern had now grown to monumental proportions.

Neo: Professor, what are her chances?

Professor Oak: Until I find out more about this poison she was injected with I can't say. But judging by her condition I wouldn't give her too much longer.

Neo: Then I have to find that Seviper now!

Neo ran out of the lab and headed in the direction Chad left earlier. Professor Oak looked down at Sasha, who seemed to be worsening.

Professor Oak: _Good luck, Neo. You're her only hope now._

* * *

Outside, Neo explained everything to Ziggy and Angel.

Neo: And that's the plan.

Ziggy: You really think that Seviper's still out there?

Neo: I have to believe that it is.

Ziggy: You're right about that.

Angel: I only wish we could help.

Neo: So do I, but in your condition you'd be easy pickings for Team Rocket if they came back.

Ziggy: Yeah.

Angel: Just promise us you'll be careful out there.

Chad: Don't worry about that. I'll be with him.

Neo: Chad, I'm ready to go.

Chad and Neo climbed on Salamence.

Chad: Viridian Forest, Salamence!

The blue dragon gave a roar and took to the skies once again. It headed for Viridian Forest where Neo and Chad hoped to find the Seviper that Team Rocket used to attack them. They only hoped that Team Rocket hadn't come back and retrieved it yet.

* * *

With Sasha in Professor Oak's care, Neo and Chad head back to Viridian Forest to find the Seviper with the strange poison. Will they find it? Or will Team Rocket once again prove to be a thorn in their side? Find out next time in **Battle for Life and Love**!

Once again, thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Enter The Boss

Okay, this chapter took longer than I expected. That's what a combination of writer's block and thunderstorms will do. I just hope that the next one won't take as long.

And I still don't own Pokémon. The only thing I do own is this story that I hope everyone is enjoying.

**Chapter 6 - Enter The Boss**

Chad and Neo arrived back in Viridian Forest within minutes of leaving Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. After recalling his dragon Pokémon back to its Poké ball, Chad looked around.

Chad: Is this close to where you ran into Team Rocket?

Neo: Yeah. I can still smell their scent in the area.

Chad: Can you track them.

Neo: As long as I can still smell them I can.

Chad: I see. Well, not that I don't trust you, but I think a back-up plan is in order.

Chad took out two more Poké balls and tossed them out. From one emerged a purple haired bug Pokémon with two small antenna and large compound eyes. From the other came a blue mudfish Pokémon with what looked like small orange gills and a large fin coming out of the top of its head. Neo looked at the two Pokémon, impressed by Chad's choices.

Neo: Venonat and Mudkip, huh. They'll make this search a bit easier.

Chad: You got that right. If Team Rocket's anywhere nearby these two will find them.

Neo: Then what are we waiting for. Let's find them. Sasha's life depends on it.

Chad: Right. Venonat and I will search the northern half.

Neo: Okay. I'll take Mudkip and search the southern half. We'll meet back here in one hour.

The two groups began their search of Viridian Forest. With Sasha's life on the line, they only hoped that their search would be successful.

* * *

The search had been going on for about 45 minutes. Neo and Mudkip, having found nothing, were heading back to meet up with Chad and Venonat. Mudkip had decided to take this time to learn about Neo, Sasha and what had happened earlier that day.

Mudkip: (So, you really want them bad.)

Neo: You have no idea. If Sasha's life wasn't at stake I'd kill every last one of them.

Mudkip: (Sasha. Who's that?)

Neo: She's my life, the very reason of my existence. If not for her my life would have no meaning.

Mudkip: (That's heavy. So, what happened to her?)

Neo: We were attacked by Team Rocket earlier. They captured some of our friends, but we were able to save some of them. Then, they used a Seviper with a strange poison.

Mudkip: (Strange poison?)

Neo: Something they developed, I guess. It was ordered to attack me, but Sasha knocked me out of the way and took the attack herself.

Mudkip: (Wow! That's what I call true love at its finest.)

Neo: Yeah, but because of that she was poisoned instead of me and is now fighting for her life back in Pallet Town.

Mudkip: (And I take it that's why we're out here right now.)

Neo: Right. We have to find that Seviper before Team Rocket does so we can take it back to Pallet Town and give Professor Oak a chance to make an antidote for her.

Mudkip: (I'll help anyway I can.)

Neo: I know you will.

The two Pokémon continued on back to meet up with Chad and Venonat. After walking for a few more minutes, Mudkip picked up something.

Mudkip: (Hey! I think I got something, Neo!)

Neo: Where?

Mudkip: (Over that way.)

Neo: It could be Team Rocket. Let's go!

Mudkip: (Follow me!)

With Mudkip leading the way, they headed off to see what Mudkip had detected.

* * *

Minutes later Neo and Mudkip came upon a clearing. They hid in some nearby bushes and watched the scene unfolding before them. There was a black helicopter with a red "R" emblem on the front of it and one lone person standing by it.

Mudkip: (Is that them?)

Neo: Yeah. I'd recognize that emblem on that helicopter anywhere.

Mudkip: (In that case, what's the plan?)

Neo: You go find Chad and bring him back here. I'm going to get a little payback.

Mudkip: (You sure you're going to be okay?)

Neo: I think you should be more worried about the condition of that guy over there when you get back.

Mudkip was about to question Neo again, but he noticed that Neo had a look in his eyes that told him that he would be fine. Convinced that Neo wouldn't need his help, Mudkip ran off to find Chad. Neo glared at the man standing next to the helicopter.

Neo: _It's payback time for what you did to Sasha._

* * *

The person standing next to the helicopter, a top-ranking agent in Team Rocket, was speaking into a walkie-talkie.

Agent: Yes sir. I'll have the helicopter ready for departure upon your return.

He put his walkie-talkie away and made his way to the cockpit of the helicopter. But before he entered he stopped and looked around. Something was telling him that he was being watched by someone, or something. He scanned the forest surrounding the clearing he was in, looking for whatever was watching him. He didn't see anything, but that alone didn't convince him.

Agent: You can come out now! I know you're out there!

Neo: Then this will make things go so much easier.

The Rocket agent looked to where the voice came from as Neo stepped out into the open.

Agent: A talking Pikachu? You must have been with those others.

At the mention of his captured friends, Neo's anger grew even more than it already was. His cheeks sparked uncontrollably as he tried to maintain his composure. As much as he wanted to use every ounce of electricity in his body to fry the Rocket agent in front of him he knew that finding the location of the Seviper took top priority.

Neo: You! Where's that Seviper!

Agent: Seviper? I don't know what you're talking about.

Neo: Don't play dumb with me! I'm not in the mood!

Agent: I don't know anything about a Seviper, but maybe our boss does.

Neo: And where would I find your boss?

Agent: I could tell you, but I have a better idea.

Neo watched as the Rocket agent tossed a Poké ball out. It opened up and revealed the agent's Pokémon. It was a floating rock with two arms. The agent smirked as his Geodude faced Neo.

Agent: I'll just have my Pokémon here beat you so I can capture you and take you to our boss.

Neo: I already told you...I'm NOT in the mood!

But the agent didn't hear him. He ordered his Geodude to use Tackle on Neo. The Rock Pokémon charged but Neo was too quick, easily dodging.

Agent: Do another Tackle, Geodude! And try to actually hit him this time!

Geodude tried another Tackle, but Neo dodged once again. But instead of simply dodging like last time Neo spun around and hit the Geodude in the back with his tail, sending it crashing into a tree. The Rocket agent, disgusted with his Pokémon's poor performance, returned it to its Poké ball.

Agent: Stupid Pokémon.

Neo: I warned you that I wasn't in the mood. Now tell me what I want to know!

Agent: I already told you I have no idea what you're talking about. Though I do know that you're putting up a much better fight than those other three we caught earlier.

Neo was already angry at the fact that Team Rocket captured his friends, and the fact that this Rocket agent continued to speak of them only made Neo angrier. He took a few steps forward, making the Rocket take a few nervous steps back.

Neo: Those other Pokémon you're talking about happen to be close friends of mine.

Agent: They were also wild Pokémon, meaning they were fair game.

Neo: Fair game? Fair game! I'll show you who's fair game!

Neo's cheeks sparked out of control, scaring the Rocket agent. Then, in an act of pure rage, Neo unleashed a massive Thunder attack. The entire clearing was lit up, making it hard to see just what was happening.

* * *

Mudkip had found Chad and was now leading him and Venonat back to the clearing where he and Neo had found the Team Rocket helicopter and agent. Chad knew that Neo was normally strong enough to care for himself, but this was Team Rocket they were dealing with. He knew they would do just about anything to get what they wanted.

Chad: Are we almost there, Mudkip?

Mudkip nodded and pointed ahead, signaling that they were close to where he had left Neo.

Chad: Good. Let's go before...

Chad never finished his sentence as a bright light flooded the area. As Chad shielded both his eyes and his Pokémon, a strong gust of wind blew through. Then, as sudden as it began, it ended. Chad stood up and looked ahead, his Pokémon doing the same.

Chad: What was that?

Neither Mudkip or Venonat knew what it was either. Shortly after it ended Mudkip's fin picked up something. He pointed ahead, letting Chad know that something was up ahead.

Chad: Something's up ahead?

Mudkip nodded.

Chad: Let's go. It could be Neo.

Still following Mudkip, the group ran off towards the source of the strange light and wind.

* * *

Neo was exhausted. After using up so much power in his last attack he was having slight difficulty standing up. He was, however, confident that his last attack had taken out the Team Rocket agent and the helicopter, avenging Sasha in the process.

Neo: _That...was for you, Sasha..._

As the smoke cleared, Neo was faced with a shocking scene. Not only was the Team Rocket helicopter still there but so was the agent. In fact, neither one had a scratch on them.

Neo: What the! But how! That blast was strong enough to make a Rhydon run away scared!

Uknown Voice: It helps to have a powerful Pokémon with an equally powerful defense.

Agent: B-Boss!

Both Neo and the Rocket agent were surprised to se another person walk up next to the helicopter. He was dressed in an orange business suit. By his side was a Xatu, a Flying and Psychic type Pokémon that looked like it came of the top of a totem pole. The man, who the Rocket agent referred to as The Boss, glared at him.

Boss: I though you said the helicopter would be ready to leave when I arrived.

Agent: Y-yes sir! S-sorry, sir!

As the agent entered the helicopter and prepared to leave, The Boss turned and faced Neo.

Boss: Well now, what do we have here?

Neo: Who are you?

Boss: Me? I'm someone who has a growing interest in powerful Pokémon.

It was then that Chad, Mudkip and Venonat entered the clearing. The trio ran over to Neo. While Mudkip and Venonat checked to see if Neo was alright, Chad spotted The Boss. He glared at him, hatred in his eyes.

Chad: You! What are you doing here!

Boss: I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Chad: Don't play dumb with me, you monster! You know who I am!

Boss: I do recall seeing someone who looked like you. Didn't I battle you at my Gym some time ago?

Chad: Hardly!

Neo: Who is this guy, Chad?

Chad: His name is Giovanni. He's the former Viridian City Gym Leader and current head of Team Rocket.

Giovanni: Chad? Now I remember you. We had a little run-in back in Saffron City, didn't we?

Chad: You mean I stopped you from stealing an important piece of equipment back in Saffron City!

Giovanni: Either way you were quite the nuisance then. Too bad you were too late to stop me this time. I already got what I came for.

Neo: You mean my friends!

Giovanni: While I did pick up a few Pokémon from here, I believe four got away. You included, Pikachu.

Neo: You'll pay for what you did.

Giovanni: I don't think you have the time for revenge. Not if you want to save that other Pikachu.

Neo: Don't you dare speak about her!

Chad: If you know about that then you also know that we're looking for the Pokémon responsible.

Giovanni: I do. I also know that you're wasting your time.

Neo: What do you mean!

Giovanni: The Seviper you're looking for has already been sent to one of the many Team Rocket bases I have for detoxification.

Neo: But that means...

Giovanni: It means that if you hoped to use it to create an antidote for her then you're too late.

Chad: Oh no. Now what do we do?

Giovanni: Now Team Rocket has the only antidote for that poison.

Neo: I'll get that antidote and save Sasha! And I'll take you and your corrupt organization down in the process!

Giovanni: I'd like to see you try.

Consumed by rage, Neo charged Giovanni. But the evil leader of Team Rocket simply had his Xatu stop Neo with a blast of Psychic. The attack sent Neo flying back at Chad, who caught him in his arms. During the distraction, Giovanni climbed into his helicopter and took off. They watched as the helicopter flew out of sight. At that moment a wave of depression swept over them.

Neo: I can't believe it. It's almost as if fate itself has turned against us.

Chad: It's not over yet. We still have a chance.

Neo: I'm not about to give up. It's just that our best chance at saving Sasha just got ruined.

Chad: I know.

Neo: So, what do we do now?

Chad: For now let's go back to Professor Oak's lab.

Chad recalled Mudkip and Venonat and summoned Salamence again. He and Neo climbed on and the dragon once again took off for Pallet Town.

Neo: _Giovanni...you will pay. You will pay dearly..._

* * *

Their best chance at saving Sasha has been ruined by Giovanni. Now knowing that finding the Seviper will do them no good, what other option does Neo and Chad have? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**! 


	7. Frozen in Time

Man. Between writer's block, thunderstorms and having to replace our computer I never thought I'd ever get this chapter up. But I did. Hopefully things will go a bit smoother during the rest of the chapters.

**Chapter 7: Frozen in Time**

Chad and Neo were on their way back to Pallet Town after their search of the Viridian Forest. However, the mood was very grim. Giovanni, the evil leader of Team Rocket, had just informed them that the Seviper they were looking for had been sent to one of Team Rocket's bases for detoxification, meaning that obtaining a sample had become next to impossible. While they were both taking the news hard it was clear that it was affecting Neo the most.

Neo: _Our best chance...ruined. How am I going to save her now?_

Chad looked over at Neo. He could tell that Neo felt as if he failed Sasha by not being able to find the Seviper.

Chad: How are you holding up?

Neo: Not too well.

Chad: Don't worry. We'll save her yet.

Neo: I'd like to know how.

Chad: Maybe Professor Oak has some good news for us back in Pallet Town.

Neo: I hope.

Just then, Salamence roared. Chad looked ahead and saw they were closing in on Pallet Town.

Chad: We're almost there.

As Salamence began its descent, Chad could only hope that Professor Oak had something good to tell them.

Once they arrived, everyone could tell that things hadn't gone as planned. Neo went with Ziggy and Angel to tell them what happened while Chad did the same with Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: So, what happened out there?

Chad: We searched the area around where Neo said they first encountered the Seviper hoping that it was still there but….

Professor Oak: It wasn't, was it?

Chad: No. Team Rocket got it before we got there. And what's worse is that "he" was there.

Professor Oak: You mean!

Chad: Yeah.

Professor Oak: What happened after that?

Chad: He told us that he sent the Seviper to one of their bases for detoxification.

Professor Oak: That means that we can't make an antidote for Sasha.

Chad: Professor, is she going to die?

Professor Oak: She will without an antidote. Did he say anything about there even being one?

Chad: He said that they were the only ones who had it but didn't say where it was.

Professor Oak: That doesn't really help us any.

Chad: If only we had more time.

Professor Oak: ….actually, there may be a way to give us all the time we need.

Chad: How?

Professor Oak: It's risky, but here's what I suggest we do….

Meanwhile, Neo had just finished telling Ziggy and Angel what had happened. Both were greatly saddened by the news.

Ziggy: No. It can't end like this….

Angel: Poor Sasha.

Neo: I know. I was really hoping that Professor Oak had some good news for us when we got back.

Angel: I wish we could say he did.

Ziggy: Yeah. She may be closest to you but she friends with all of us.

Neo: I know, but it doesn't look like she'll be with us for much longer.

Professor Oak: That may not be true.

The three Pokémon turned to Professor Oak as he and Chad entered the room.

Neo: What do you mean? Did you find a way to save her?

Professor Oak: No, but there is a way to keep her alive until a way is found.

Angel: How?

Chad: Cryogenics.

Ziggy: Cryo-what?

Chad: Cryogenics. It's the study of the effects extremely low temperatures have on things.

Neo: How's that going to save Sasha?

Professor Oak: I believe that if we place her in a cryogenic state it will give us enough time to obtain the antidote from Team Rocket.

Angel: Would that really work?

Professor Oak: Well she'll have to be under constant monitoring but….

Neo: Wait a minute! Why will she need to be monitored constantly?

Professor Oak: Well, there are some risks involved.

Neo: Like what?

Chad: Under extreme cold it'll be easy for hypothermia to set in. To prevent that she'll be hooked up to a machine that'll monitor her and prevent that from happening.

Professor Oak: But if there's a power outage then there'll be nothing keeping the machine running and there'll be a good chance that hypothermia will set in.

Neo: And then?

Chad: It's possible she could die from it.

Neo: So what you're saying is that you want to take her from one dangerous situation and place her in another?

Professor Oak: It's our best chance. We have to do this.

Neo: I'm still not sure about this.

Chad: Please, Neo. Her life depends on this.

Neo was torn. He knew that this could be the only way to give him enough time to find the antidote for Sasha, but he didn't want to put her into another dangerous situation.

Professor Oak: Neo, while it's my opinion to go through with this we've agreed to let you make the final decision.

Neo: Alright, but before I do I need to know something.

Professor Oak: What is it?

Neo: How long does she have?

Professor Oak: She's lasting longer than I originally thought, but unless we through with this procedure she'll be dead by morning.

None of the Pokémon knew Sasha was that close to dying. Now Neo knew he had no choice but to allow Professor Oak to place her in a cryogenic state.

Neo: Alright. I'll agree to it.

Professor Oak: If you want I'll give you some time with her before we proceed.

Neo: I'd appreciate that.

Professor Oak lead Neo into the room where Sasha was. She was sleeping on a bed in the middle of the room. Neo jumped onto the bed and looked at Sasha.

Neo: She looks so peaceful. It's hard to believe she's fighting for her life.

Professor Oak: We wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

Neo didn't respond. All of his attention was on Sasha at that moment.

Professor Oak: Just let me know when you're ready.

Neo: I will.

Professor Oak left the room, leaving the two Pikachu alone. Neo looked at Sasha's sleeping form. Immediately, tears formed in his eyes as he thought about everything the two of them had been through over the years.

Neo: So many things have happened in my life, but the one thing that I'll always remember is the day we met. Back then we were just two Pichu just starting off on our own.

_A young Neo was walking through a forest looking for something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before and now his hunger was becoming unbearable._

_Neo: If I don't find something to eat soon I'm going to collapse._

_As he continued his search he came across a tree that had one apple on it. His eyes lit up at the sight of red fruit._

_Neo: Finally!_

_He ran towards the tree, but he then caught sight of something else in the tree. Another Pokémon was already there trying to get the apple._

_Neo: Looks like that apple's claimed already._

_Disappointed, Neo was about to walk away when he noticed just what the other Pokémon was. It was a female Pichu. She was trying to reach out for the apple, but she didn't look too sure of herself._

_Female Pichu: I've…almost…got it…_

_As she reached, her foot slipped off the branch she was standing on._

_Neo: Hey! Look out!_

_The fall from the branch she was standing on was a good 10-15 feet. She would definitely be hurt from the fall unless Neo did something. Without thinking Neo ran towards her and dove underneath her, breaking her fall. Though it wasn't pleasant having something land on you from that height, Neo was more concerned with the other Pichu than himself._

_Neo: Hey, are you alright?_

_Female Pichu: Yeah, but what about you? You broke my fall, didn't you?_

_Neo: Yeah. I'll be fine._

_Female Pichu: Well, I should thank you._

_Neo: No problem. By the way, my name's Neo._

_Sasha: I'm Sasha._

_Their introductions were followed by the sounds of our stomachs reminding them that they hadn't eaten. Both of them looked up at the apple still hanging in the tree._

_Sasha: How are we going to get it down from there?_

_Neo: I think I know._

_Sasha backed up and waited to see what Neo's idea was. Taking aim, Neo fired a low-power Thundershock at the apple. The attack did knock the apple out of the tree, but it also left Neo slightly dazed._

_Sasha: Oh my! Neo, are you alright!_

_Neo: Yeah…I just forgot…about how…electric attacks…have a nasty after-affect on Pichu._

_Sasha: Well, at least we got the apple._

_Both Pokémon went for the apple. Of course they didn't realize it until they had both picked it up._

_Sasha: Um…Just how are we going to do this?_

_Neo: Why don't we try splitting it in half._

_Sasha: Okay._

_They each pulled on the apple until it broke into two equal halves. Neo and Sasha, now each with a piece of the apple, sat down to eat. Minutes later, no trace of the apple remained._

_Neo: That was good._

_Sasha: It sure was._

_Neo: So, where are you heading?_

_Sasha: I wasn't really heading anywhere. You?_

_Neo: Same._

_Sasha: Say, would you mind if I traveled with you? It gets lonely traveling by yourself._

_Neo: I was about to ask you the same thing._

_Neo and Sasha, deciding right then to travel together, left the tree and headed off towards adventure._

That memory brought a slight smile to Neo's face. No matter what was going on or what his mood was, remembering how the two of them met was always a pleasant memory.

Neo: Who knew that we'd end up as close as we did. In fact, I can't even imagine how my life would be without you in it.

As soon as he said that, his face lost the cheerful smile it had a few moments ago and went back to the saddened expression.

Neo: Sasha…I never meant for any of this to happen. But I will make things right.

At that time, Professor Oak walked back in to check up on the couple.

Professor Oak: Neo, is everything alright.

Neo: Yeah.

Professor Oak: Are you ready?

Neo: …Yes.

Professor Oak: I'll get everything ready.

He left again to prepare the cryo-chamber for Sasha. Neo took one last look at Sasha. He knew that unless he got the antidote from Team Rocket this would be the last time he would see her alive.

About an hour later everyone was gathered in the basement of the lab where a special cryo-chamber was prepared. Sasha had been placed inside. Everyone was sad to see this happening. Ziggy and Angel were in tears from seeing one of their best friends go through this. But through all this, Neo kept a brave face. He knew that he needed to be strong for Sasha. He looked over at Professor Oak, who was preparing the chamber. After a few seconds he looked over at Neo.

Professor Oak: It's ready. Just give me the signal.

Neo looked at Sasha, still sleeping. He knew what had to be done in order to save her.

Neo: Do it.

Professor Oak nodded and pulled a lever on the chamber. Gas started pouring into it. A few seconds later the gas cleared, revealing Sasha in her cryogenic state. Though it was hard for all to witness, everyone knew that it was for the best. With their business there concluded, they started to leave the room. Neo was the last to leave. He walked up to the chamber and placed a paw on it.

Neo: _Goodbye for now, my love…_

With those final thoughts, Neo followed the others out of the basement.

With Sasha frozen inside the cryo-chamber it's up to Neo and the others to find the antidote. Will they? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	8. His Journey Begins

Okay, I still don't own Pokémon and doubt I ever will.

And now Ladies, Gentlemen and loyal readers (if you're out there) I present to you Chapter 8 for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 8: His Journey Begins**

Professor Oak, Chad, Neo, Angel and Ziggy were gathered in the living room of the lab. Though Sasha was fine for the moment, everyone was still concerned with her safety.

Angel: I hope Sasha will be alright down there.

Neo: She has to be. We have to believe that.

Professor Oak: Neo's right. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of that.

Chad: And I'll be here as well.

Neo: Chad?

Chad: I'm not going to abandon you guys when you need me.

Ziggy: Thanks. You know, you're not bad for a trainer.

Angel: Ziggy!

Chad: That's alright. I know what he meant.

Ziggy: So, what's the next move.

Neo: There's only one move. We have to find Skye, Bandit, Buzz and the antidote.

Angel: But where do we start? It's not like we have any leads to go on.

Chad: Actually, we may have one lead.

Angel: We do?

Neo: You mean Viridian City, right?

Angel: Viridian City? Why there?

Neo: Chad said something about Giovanni being the former leader of the Viridian City Gym.

Ziggy: You think he still has something there?

Chad: Don't know, but it's the only lead we have right now.

Angel: So, when do we leave.

Neo: I'll probably leave first thing tomorrow.

Ziggy: You're not thinking about going alone, are you?

Neo: I have to. One Pokémon will attract less attention than a group.

Angel: It's too risky. At least let one of us go with you.

Neo: No, Angel. I have to do this alone.

Ziggy: Then what are we supposed to do?

Neo: I know Professor Oak has a lot of Pokémon to call on, and I know Chad is an outstanding trainer.

Ziggy: What are you getting at, Neo?

Angel: You want us to stay here and look after Sasha, right?

Neo: It would make me feel more at ease if you two were here.

It didn't take Ziggy and Angel of them to agree with him. They both had a strong friendship with both Neo and Sasha and were more than willing to help them whenever they could.

Angel: Leave it to us, Neo.

Ziggy: Yeah. We'll make sure she's safe until you return.

Neo: Thanks.

Professor Oak: Now that that's taken care of how about you get some rest. You'll need it.

Neo: Alright.

Neo, Ziggy and Angel retreated to the fields behind Professor Oak's lab to rest until tomorrow came. Back inside, Chad and Professor Oak talked about tomorrow.

Chad: You really think he has a chance, Professor?

Professor Oak: It'll be difficult on his own, but he's determined to succeed. I believe that's all he'll need.

Chad: Even so I'd feel better if he had some sort of support.

Professor Oak: I'll put in a call to the Pokémon Centers and let the Nurse Joys know about him.

Chad: Well, that's a start.

Professor Oak: Well, we better get to work. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

The two of them went about getting things prepared for the next day.

Tomorrow came quicker than they had anticipated. Everyone was gathered in front of Professor Oak's lab, ready to see Neo off.

Professor Oak: Are you ready for this, Neo?

Neo: I am.

Ziggy: I'm going to miss you, buddy.

Neo: I'm going to miss you guys, too.

Angel: Promise us you'll be careful out there.

Neo: I will, and you watch over Sasha while I'm gone.

Angel: You know we will.

The three Pokémon shared one last hug. Then, Neo turned to Chad, who had agreed to take him to Viridian City.

Neo: Alright, Chad. I'm ready to go.

Chad: Okay.

Chad called out his Salamence. He and Neo climbed on.

Chad: Viridian City, Salamence!

The dragon roared and took to the skies. Neo looked down at his friends, knowing that this would be the last time he would see them for a long time.

Neo: _When we next meet I'll have Skye, Bandit, Buzz and the antidote for Sasha with me._

Neo's journey to both save his captured friends and find the antidote for the poison that's affecting Sasha has now begun. But will he succeed and if he does will he do it in time? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love!**


	9. Viridian City Infiltration

Okay. I know lately I haven't been updating as often as I should. But things should speed up now. And just for the record I still don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 9: Viridian City Gym Infiltration**

Viridian City was a busy city a few miles north of Pallet Town. For the most part the citizens there were a friendly bunch. No one could have suspected that the headquarters for one of the most powerful criminal organizations, Team Rocket, was located in the last place anyone would have thought of looking. The Viridian City Gym. Making sure they stayed out of sight, Chad and Neo approached the large building.

Neo: Are you sure it's there?

Chad: Positive. There's a secret entrance somewhere around here.

Neo: Where?

Chad searched around some nearby bushes for a while.

Chad: It should be somewhere around…ah ha! Here it is!

Neo watched as he pulled some of the bushes apart, revealing a hidden door in the ground. He opened the door, revealing stairs leading downward.

Chad: It's down there.

Neo: Alright. From here on I go alone.

Chad: I wish I could help, but you've made up your mind.

Neo: I know you would, but I need you to help protect Sasha until I get back.

Chad: Well just know that Professor Oak contacted all the Pokémon Centers. Every Nurse Joy is willing to help you in any way they can.

Neo: Good. Tell him thanks for me.

Chad: I will. Good luck, Neo.

Chad headed towards the Pokémon Center, leaving Neo to his task of infiltrating Team Rocket's Viridian City Headquarters.

Neo: Alright. Time to go to work.

Neo descended into the darkness, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

A few minutes after he entered, Neo found himself in a well-lit hallway. He had a feeling that none of this was part of the Gym's original design. This was something Team Rocket had a hand in.

Neo: I can't believe no one noticed this. But then again, Giovanni is the Gym Leader here and no one would want to question him.

Neo continued on down the hallway, searching for anything that would tell him where the antidote for Sasha was located. However, he was becoming more and more concerned with the lack of Rocket Grunts.

Neo: For one of their headquarters this place sure seems abandoned.

Then, as if to respond to his comment, Neo heard voices up ahead.

Neo: Shoot! Spoke too soon! I've got o to hide!

Neo quickly ducked behind a corner just at two Rocket Grunts walked by, talking about their recent mission.

Grunt 1: Man, that was almost too easy.

Grunt 2: I know. We snatched up those Pokémon without any resistance.

Grunt 1: Yeah. Too bad about Zack though.

Grunt 2: Hey, it was his fault that he got killed. More praise for us in the end.

Grunt 1: I wonder what the boss is going to use them for? I mean a Pidgeotto, a Linoone and a Beedrill are some pretty strong Pokémon already.

Grunt 2: Who knows. Whatever it is I bet it's going to be something wicked.

As the grunts moved on, Neo gritted his teeth in anger. The Pokémon they were talking about were obviously Skye, Bandit and Buzz.

Neo: Damn them! Damn them all! I swear that I'll take them down myself once this is over!

Neo realized that getting upset would only hinder his progress and quickly regained his composure. He made sure the grunts were gone before heading in the direction they came from. The hallway ended at a door that Neo hoped lead to where he hoped he would find what he was looking for. Opening the door he found that he located their computer room.

Neo: Not exactly what I was looking for, but it could help.

He jumped onto one of the consoles and looked at the screen.

Neo: I wish I knew what to do with this.

Being a wild Pokémon Neo had no idea how to use computers or any other man-made equipment. Because of that it looked as if he wouldn't be able to find out what he needed to know. But that wasn't going to stop him.

Neo: I have to try. For Sasha and the others.

Neo started pressing random buttons, hoping that he would eventually find what he was looking for.

Neo: No… nope… not that… that's something I didn't need to see… what the?… just what do these guys do here?… Ah ha!

After much persistence Neo found a list of all the Pokémon recently captured by Team Rocket. On it were Skye, Buzz and Bandit as well as where they were transferred.

Neo: Okay. It says here that they're in a place called Blackthorn City. I wonder where that is.

He thought about searching the way he had before, but didn't want to risk damaging the computer in his search. That's when Neo realized what he should do.

Neo: Why don't I get in contact with Professor Oak. He should know where Blackthorn City is.

Neo jumped off the computer and, after making sure the coast was clear, made his way back down the hallway. It didn't take him long to get back to the secret entrance Chad had shown him.

Neo: Good. Now to get to the…

He was stopped mid-sentence by a tingling sensation coursing through his body. Being an electric type Neo knew just what had happened. He had just become the victim of a Thunder Wave attack.

Neo: No… I… can't move…

Unknown Voice: Go Magneton! Use Tackle!

Neo looked up just in time to receive a Tackle attack. He flew back into the wall. He looked up at his attacker. A Rocket Grunt was standing between him and the door with a Magneton floating by his side. Then, the grunt took out a Poké ball.

Grunt: Time to catch you.

Neo: No…

The last thing Neo saw was the ball flying towards him.

* * *

Giovanni was in his office at the main Team Rocket Headquarters. He had been awaiting the results of a new process that was being tested in one of the many bases Team Rocket had all over the world when his secretary contacted him.

Secretary: Sir, you have a call from Viridian City.

Giovanni: Put it through.

Secretary: Yes sir.

A few seconds later the call was put through to his office.

Grunt: Sir, I have good news.

Giovanni: What is it?

Grunt: I captured a Pikachu trying to escape from the base.

Giovanni: _A Pikachu? I wonder if it's him._ Good work. Send him to the Blackthorn Base.

Grunt: Yes sir.

Giovanni: Also, have them send the Pidgeotto, Linoone and Beedrill that were recently captured here.

Grunt: But sir, last I heard the process wasn't completed yet.

Giovanni: We'll complete it here. Just have them send those three.

Grunt: Yes sir.

Giovanni hung up and turned his attention to his Persian. He smiled as he pet the Pokémon.

Giovanni: Nice try, Neo. But you'll have to try harder than that if you want to save your friends.

He laughed as he awaited the arrival of the three Pokémon he requested.

* * *

The unthinkable has happened. Neo has been captured by Team Rocket. Will he escape? And how will this affect his quest to rescue his friends? Find out in the next installment of **Battle for Life and Love!**

Don't forget to leave a review.


	10. The Great Pokémon Escape part 1

Just to let everyone know that, although I didn't want to do this, I decided to split this chapter into two parts. To tell you the truth I was beginning to run out of things to have happen. I'll hopefully have the second part up soon.

**The Great Pokémon Escape part 1**

In Pallet Town things seemed to be routine. However, for those at Professor Oak's lab that couldn't be further from the truth. Both Ziggy and Angel were feeling uneasy, and for good reason.

Angel: Why hasn't he contacted us yet?

Professor Oak: I'm sure he's fine.

Ziggy: But it's been three days since he left. He should have contacted us by now.

Chad: I have to agree with them on this one, Professor. I think something's wrong as well.

Professor Oak: Unfortunately there's no way for us to know. All we can do is hope that Neo is alright.

They didn't want to accept it but both Pokémon knew that Professor Oak was right. With no way to contact Neo all they could do is hope that wherever he was he was safe.

* * *

Neo: …oh my aching head…

Neo awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, and a major headache. Trying to ignore his headache he looked around to try and see just where he was. He soon discovered that he was inside of a cage. Unfortunately, he could figure out anything beyond that.

Neo: Okay. Where am I?

????: Blackthorn City.

Neo: What the?! Who said that?!

????: Over here.

Neo looked to where the voice came from and noticed he was not alone. On the far side of the cage were four Pokémon. The first was a Magneton, a Pokémon that had three spheres as its body with two magnets on each sphere. The second Pokémon was a Milotic, a cream-colored serpent-like Pokémon with a multi-colored fan tail and red hair-like fins coming from its head. The final two were a pair of Vulpix, small six-tailed fox Pokémon. However, while one was the usual red color the other was a golden color. Neo figured that, just like Angel, that Vulpix was what humans called a "shiny Pokémon".

Neo: Who are you guys?

Gold Vulpix: We're prisoners just like you. My name is Hope. The other Vulpix is my younger sister Star.

Star: Hello.

Hope: The Milotic is Crystal and the Magneton is Mech.

Crystal: Greetings.

Mech: Hi.

Neo: Nice to meet you. My name's Neo. How did you all end up here?

Hope: The four of us were traveling the world when we were captured by Team Rocket.

Mech: They got the jump on us north of Goldenrod City.

Hope: That was a few weeks ago.

Neo: Sounds like just what happened to me.

Crystal: What do you mean?

Neo: I was jumped from behind when I went to investigate a Team Rocket base in Viridian City.

Mech: What in the world were you doing in a Team Rocket base?

Neo: I was there because…

Neo's explanation was cut short by the arrival of a Team Rocket scientist. With him were two grunts, each with a Magneton with them. The five caged Pokémon glared at the scientist as he approached them.

Scientist: Well, it seems our newest acquisition has finally woken up.

Neo: Who are you?!

Scientist: It's really none of your concern, but because I'm in such a good mood I'll tell you. My name is Issac Kirkland, head scientist of Team Rocket's Johto branch.

Neo: Johto?

Kirkland: That is correct. As your friends said you are now in our Blackthorn City base.

Neo: _So I really am in Blackthorn City…wait! That means…_ Where are they?!

Kirkland: Where is who?

Neo: Don't play dumb with me! I know they're here!

Kirkland: You must be speaking of those three Pokémon we brought here before you arrived. A Pidgeotto, a Linoone and a Beedrill if I'm not mistaken.

Neo: Where are they?! What have you done to them?!

Kirkland: Those three were to be the first to participate in our obedience testing. However, your arrival here forced us to relocate them to another location.

Neo: Where?! Where did you send them?!

Kirkland: I've already said too much to you already. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other matters to attend to.

Kirkland, along with the two grunts, turned to leave the room. However, Neo wasn't finished with them.

Neo: Hey! Get back here!

Kirkland: Do not worry, Pikachu. I'll be back sooner than you think.

Neo was getting angrier by the minute, quickly becoming with Kirkland's arrogance. In an effort to get to Kirkland, Neo charged towards the side of the cage.

Hope: No! Don't do that!

Hope's warning was too late. Neo slammed into the side of the cage and was met by a powerful shock. The electrical blast was enough to not only stun him but also knock him back.

Hope: Neo!

Hope and the others quickly went to Neo's aid. He slowly sat up, still feeling the effects of the electric blast.

Neo: What the?!

Kirkland: Oh, did I forget to mention that the cage bars have a powerful electric charge going through them? The charge itself is enough to seriously injure even an Electric Pokémon.

Neo: Why you…

Kirkland: So if I were you I wouldn't try that again. We need our test subjects to be as healthy as possible.

The Pokémon didn't reply. All they did was glare at Kirkland as he and the grunts with him left the room.

* * *

The next few days came and went without any incident. In a strange turn of events neither Neo nor his companions put up any kind of resistance. They were completely obedient. Though many of the scientists saw this as a good thing, Kirkland wasn't as optimistic. He knew in the back of his mind that something was going on with them. He decided to bring this to Giovanni's attention as soon as possible.

Giovanni: So you believe that the Pokémon are planning some sort of escape?

Kirkland: I know that ever since that Pikachu arrived here they've all been acting rather strangely. Before they would make attempt to escape whenever they got the chance. But now they seem to have given up on escape.

Giovanni: So why should that be a problem?

Kirkland: I may be wrong but I believe that this is just a front to hide what they're really doing.

Giovanni: I see.

Kirkland: What should we do about this?

Giovanni: You are to do nothing. As long as they do not cause anything problems you are to continue with your projects.

Kirkland: Yes sir.

Kirkland ended his call with Giovanni and got up to leave. However, instead of leaving he just stood there for a while, thinking about what Giovanni said.

Kirkland: _He may not think it's anything to worry about, but something tells me that those Pokémon will end up being trouble in the future._

Despite his worries about them, there was nothing he could do about Neo and the other Pokémon at the moment. For now he could only follow Giovanni's orders and continue with their experiments.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Neo was brought to Team Rocket's Blackthorn base. During that time he and the other Pokémon with him were surprisingly cooperative. Not once had they shown any resistance. Because of this the Rocket grunts wouldn't worry whenever they had to enter their cage. While many of the scientists didn't see this as anything to worry about, Kirkland was still wary of them. Today was no different.

Kirkland: You there. Bring me those five Pokémon. It's time we moved ahead with our experiments.

Grunt: Yes sir.

Kirkland: And be careful with them. Who knows what they've been planning.

Grunt: Yeah, yeah.

As the grunt left to go get Neo and the others Kirkland looked on. Something told him that things were about to get very out of hand.

* * *

The Rocket grunt entered the Pokémon holding room and approached the large cage where Neo, Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech were imprisoned in. He looked in and saw all five Pokémon huddled together at the far end of the cage.

Grunt: Come on, you five. Time to go.

However, they did not move.

Grunt: Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said let's go!

But they still didn't move. The grunt was frustrated by this. He decided that a hands-on approach was needed. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Grunt: I'm not going to say this again! Now let's go! It's time!

Star: You're right. It is time.

Crystal: For our escape! Now Mech!

Mech flew right up in the grunts face, causing him to jump back a bit.

Mech: Now you see us, but soon you won't!

While the other Pokémon kept their eyes shielded Mech's body emitted a bright flash of light. The Flash attack blinded the grunt.

Grunt: Damnit! My eyes!

Mech: Neo! Hope! Your turn!

With the grunt still blinded Neo and Hope went into action and hit him in the chest with a double Quick Attack. The grunt flew back and slammed into the side of the cage, knocking him out.

Mech: Alright! It worked!

Crystal: You were right, Neo. Not attempting to escape for that long did eventually lead to them letting their guard down.

Neo: I had a feeling it would.

Mech: So, what do we do about him?

Hope: We let him feel what it's like to be locked up.

The other Pokémon agreed with her. After moving the unconscious grunt to the back of the cage they got out and closed the door.

Neo: That takes care of him.

Mech: But what's stopping him from getting out when he wakes up?

Star: This.

The group looked on as Star stepped in front of them. After looking at the door for a while she fired off a Flamethrower at it. The attack not only melted the lock on the door but also welded it shut, preventing anyone from opening it.

Neo: Good thinking, Star.

Mech: Now there's no way they're getting that door open.

Hope: That's my sister, always thinking.

Star: Thanks.

Crystal: Now that we are free what do we do.

Neo was about to reply when the room became filled with the sounds of the other captive Pokémon.

Neo: There's your answer. We free the other Pokémon here.

Hope, Star, Crystal & Mech: Right!

The five Pokémon got to work freeing the other Pokémon Team Rocket had captured.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base a Rocket grunt was just getting back to his station in the security room. Since nothing had happened all day he decided to step out for a bit. When he went back in and looked at the various monitors showing different parts of the base he assumed nothing had happened. Anyone could tell he was getting a bit bored with the lack of excitement.

Grunt: Again with the boring day. It's been this way for the past week and a half. I wish something would happen already.

He was about to fall asleep when he caught something on one of the monitors.

Grunt: What was that?

He focused on that one screen, trying to determine what he saw. A few seconds later a flash of light appeared on the screen.

Grunt: What the hell?!

He zoomed in to get a better look at whatever that light was and to hopefully see what caused it. What he saw was Pokémon attacking the cages and freeing the other Pokémon. It didn't take him long to see what Pokémon it was.

Grunt: It's that Pikachu we brought in here about two weeks ago! But he and the other Pokémon were… Damn! Kirkland was right about them!

Furious that everyone there had been fooled by the Pokémon the grunt activated the alarm.

* * *

Back in the Pokémon holding room Neo had just blown the lock off a cage holding a Raticate and a few Rattata. After receiving their thanks and watching them leave, Neo ran over to join Hope and the others, who had just finished freeing the other captive Pokémon.

Hope: I think that's all of them.

Neo: Okay.

Mech: So, we escape now, right?

Neo: Well…

Before Neo could reply an alarm went off inside the base. Everyone knew what that meant.

Crystal: They've been alerted to our escape!

Mech: We have to get out of here!

Neo: Not yet!

Mech: Why not?

Neo: I need to get to the computer room. I have to find out where my friends are.

Crystal: Those three Pokémon Kirkland spoke of.

Neo: I have to rescue them.

Hope: That's quite a tall order.

Neo: I know, but I have to do this. They'd do the same for me.

Star: You mean you're going to challenge them on your own?

Neo: I don't have a choice.

Hope: You do now.

Neo: Huh?

Crystal: We will help you.

Neo: You will? But why?

Hope: Because it's the right thing to do. _Also because we have something in common…_

Neo: Are you sure about this? I mean if you want to I appreciate it, but this is my fight.

Mech: Well it's ours now.

Neo: …thank you. Alright, let's go!

Neo and his new allies leave the room and begin to search for the computer room.

* * *

The entire base was in a panic. Everyone was searching, trying to find the escaped Pokémon. However, they hadn't been spotted since their initial escape. While everyone was mad that they had been fooled, Kirkland was furious that, despite his warning, no one believed him.

Kirkland: I knew this would happen! Those fools didn't believe me when I warned them and now it's too late!

Grunt: Sir! We're getting a report that unknown intruders have entered the computer room!

Kirkland: It's them!

Grunt: Should I alert the search parties?

Kirkland: No. I shall deal with them myself.

Kirkland walked over to a shelf containing many Poké balls and took two of them. He placed them in his lab coat and left the room.

Kirkland: I'll make you regret escaping while I'm here.

* * *

Neo and the others were busy searching Team Rocket's computers for the location of Neo's friends. Unfortunately for them that meant random button pressing as they had no idea how to search for anything on computers.

Neo: Damn! I wish Professor Oak or Chad were here. They'd know what to do in this situation.

Hope: Don't worry, Neo. We'll figure this out somehow.

Mech: Hey! I think I got something here!

The other four Pokémon gathered around Mech to see what he found.

Mech: This looks like a list of all the Pokémon Team Rocket has captured. Neo, do you see your friends on here anywhere?

Neo: Let's see… There! The Pidgeotto, Beedrill and Linoone! That's them!

Mech: Okay. Let's see if I can figure out where they are.

Crystal: Do you know what you're doing?

Mech: Slightly.

To their surprise, Mech knew his way around computers better then they did. In no time he was able to bring up the location of Neo's friends.

Neo: Team Rocket Main HQ, Silver Mountains.

Mech: That's not good.

Star: If they're at Team Rocket's main headquarters then there's no telling what's become of them.

Neo: I've go to get there!

????: You won't be going anywhere.

The Pokémon looked to the doorway. Standing there was an angry Kirkland, a Poké ball in each hand.

Kirkland: You may have fooled everyone else with your little act, but you didn't fool me. I knew you five were planning something.

Neo: Then why didn't you try and stop us?

Kirkland: I had orders not to do anything. But now I have no reason to leave you alone.

Hope: Well I see five reasons you should.

The five Pokémon all took a battle stance. Kirkland expected this and tossed his two Poké balls. From one emerged a Rhyhorn, an armored rhinoceros Pokémon. From the other appeared a Duskull, a one-eyed Ghost Pokémon.

Mech: So you brought some Pokémon with you. We still outnumber you 5-to-2.

Kirkland: I assure you that the numbers advantage won't be much help to you.

Neo: We'll see about that.

* * *

Despite being captured by Team Rocket, Noe found a way to escape with the help of Hope and her friends. Now the five must battlw with Issac Kirkland for their freedom. Even with a 5-to-2 advantage can they win? Or does Kirkland have something up his sleeve? Find out next time in **Battle for Life and Love!**

Please review.


	11. The Great Pokémon Escape part 2

And now, here for your reading plasure, the second part of The Great Pokémon Escape chapter.

**Chapter 11: The Great Pokémon Escape part 2**

After escaping and freeing the other captive Pokémon Neo, along with his new friends Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech, proceeded to the computer room to learn of the location of Neo's captured friends. They found what they were looking for, but were unable to escape thanks to Kirkland and his two Pokémon Rhyhorn and Duskull. Neo and the others were confident they would come out on top, having the numbers advantage. However, Kirkland's confidence was as high as ever.

Neo: Give it up, Kirkland! We're getting out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop us!

Kirkland: Is that what you think?

Hope: That's what we know!

Kirkland: Then come! Come and try to get by us!

Neo: With pleasure!

Neo charged forward, fully intent on taking out Kirkland and both of his Pokémon. Half-way through his charge, however, his body was suddenly frozen in place.

Neo: What's…going on?! I…can't…move!

Kirkland: Take Down!

Rhyhorn charged at Neo and delivered a devastating blow, sending him hurtling back towards his friends. Hope and the others gathered around him to see if he was alright.

Mech: You okay there, pal?

Neo: Yeah…just a little shaken up. What just happened.

Crystal: I believe that was Duskull's Disable attack.

Neo: Disable?

Crystal: Yes. By using that attack you prevent your opponent from attacking, leaving them open to any attack you decide to launch.

Neo: In other words all my speed attacks are useless against him.

Crystal: As long as that Duskull can use Disable then yes.

Hope: Then we take out the Duskull! Let's go, Star!

Star: Right behind you, sis!

The Vulpix sisters sprang into action, targeting the Duskull.

Star: I think it's time to turn up the heat, don't you?

Hope: My thoughts exactly.

The sisters fired off a Double Flamethrower attack at the Duskull. But Kirkland had other ideas.

Kirkland: Psychic.

Duskull's eye glowed blue and immediately the Flamethrower attacks were surrounded by a blue aura. Then, they froze mid-attack.

Neo: You have got to be kidding me!

Crystal: Now's our chance! Duskull can't attack while it's holding those Flamethrower attacks off!

Neo: Right!

Mech: Let's do this!

Knowing that Rhyhorn would be at a severe disadvantage against her Water attacks Crystal fired off a Hydro Pump at it while Neo and Mech launched a Double Thunderbolt at Duskull. Then, without any orders, Kirkland's Pokémon went into action. Rhyhorn moved in the way of the incoming Double Thunderbolt, ready to defend Duskull. But that also put it in line for Crystal's Hydro Pump.

Neo: We've got them now!

Neo's hopes of victory were dispelled by what happened next. Still using Psychic to control the Flamethrower attacks Duskull re-directed the attacks towards the Hydro Pump, canceling out both attacks.

Star: No way!

Hope: You can't be serious!

With nothing to fear from Crystal's Hydro Pump, the Rhyhorn took the Double Thunderbolt. With it being part Ground type the attacks had no effect on it at all.

Neo: Damn! It didn't work!

Kirkland: You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get by me.

Neo: He's right. So far he's had a counter for everything we've got.

Mech: Then how are we supposed to beat him?

Neo: Just give me a sec…okay. I think I've got a plan.

Star: What is it?

Neo gathered everyone around and, speaking just loud enough for them to hear, explained his plan.

Crystal: That's quite a battle strategy you've come up with. I'm impressed.

Neo: Thanks, but for this plan to work timing is everything. If it's even the slightest bit off then the whole thing could fail.

Hope: Do you think Kirkland will use those attacks?

Neo: Based on what he's already used I'm quite sure.

Hope: Well, I'm ready when you are.

Crystal: So are the rest of us.

Neo: Good. Now, let's go!

The five Pokémon resumed their fighting stances. Kirkland simply laughed.

Kirkland: Do you really think you stand a chance?

Neo: We stand more than a chance.

Kirkland: Then come at me!

Neo: With pleasure!

Neo charged towards Kirkland.

Kirkland: You fool! Did you not learn anything from last time? Disable, Duskull!

Neo: Gotcha!

Kirkland: What!

Neo: Do it, Star!

Neo stopped and jumped, revealing Star firing a Flamethrower attack at Duskull.

Kirkland: Stop that with Psychic! Hurry!

Duskull stopped its Disable attack and changed to a Psychic attack, freezing the Flamethrower before it could make contact.

Crystal: My turn!

Crystal took this opportunity to fire a Hydro Pump at Rhyhorn. Of course Kirkland saw this.

Kirkland: Redirect that Flamethrower! Stop that Hydro Pump!

Hope: I don't think so!

Hope went into action and fired a Flamethrower to intercept the redirected Flamethrower, clearing the path for Crystal's Hydro Pump to strike the Rhyhorn.

Kirkland: No!

Neo: Let's do it, Mech!

Mech: I'm with you!

With Duskull preoccupied with both Hope and Star Mech and Neo fired a Double Thunderbolt. Both the Hydro Pump and both Thunderbolt attacks hit their targets, knocking both Duskull and Rhyhorn out.

Kirkland: No! How dare you!

Before Kirkland could react Neo struck him in his gut with a Quick Attack. The force of the blow wasn't enough to injure him, but it did knock the wind out of him. Kirkland fell backwards against the wall and slumped to the floor. With Kirkland down Neo jumped on his chest, sparking cheeks threatening to unleash electric hell upon him.

Kirkland: What…what do you want with me?

Neo: Answers.

Kirkland: Answers? To what?

Neo: You developed that experimental poison that Seviper was using, didn't you?

Hope: Poison?

Kirkland: What if I did?

Neo: Where's the antidote?

Kirkland: Why should I tell you?

Neo: Because if you don't…

Neo sent a slight electrical surge through Kirkland's body. It was a slight one to Neo, but for Kirkland it was anything but.

Neo: That was just a warning. The next one won't be so gentle.

Kirkland: …

Neo: Not in the talking mood?

Kirkland: …

Neo: Very well!

Kirkland: No! Wait! I'll tell you!

Neo: Where is it!

Kirkland: At Team Rocket's main headquarters.

Crystal: The one in the Silver Mountains no doubt.

Neo: Okay then. That's where I'm heading next.

Hope: Wait a minute.

Neo: Huh?

Hope: There's something I have to ask him.

Neo was confused but gave Hope the okay to ask her question. She walked up towards Kirkland.

Hope: Years ago Team Rocket came to Hoenn and raided an area around Mt. Pyre. You captured plenty of Pokémon that day.

Kirkland: What of it?

Hope: One of them was a Ninetails named Reikou. Where is she?

Kirkland: What makes you think I know?

Neo: Answer her! Or else…

Neo's cheeks began sparking once again, reminding Kirkland of the situation he was in.

Kirkland: I-I don't know.

Hope: Why should I believe you?

Kirkland: That was carried out by our Hoenn branch. I wouldn't know anything about that.

Neo: You'd better not be lying to us.

Kirkland: I swear I'm not!

Neo: Well Hope. What do you think?

Hope: …alright. I'll believe you for now. But if I found out you've lied to us the so help me I'll…

Kirkland: It's the truth. I swear.

Hope: If that's true then there's no reason for us to stay here any longer.

Neo: Alright then. Let's get out of here.

The Pokémon turned to walk out of the room. However, Kirkland was outraged that he had been outsmarted by them and was looking to extract revenge on them. He slowly got up and took a gun from his coat.

Kirkland: You five won't make it out of here alive!

His outburst caught the attention of the Pokémon just in time for Neo to stop him. Out of self-defense he fired off a Thunderbolt, striking Kirkland and sending him flying into the far wall. The attack also struck the computer, causing it to explode. Unfortunately for Kirkland one of the fragments struck his eye.

Kirkland: Ah! My eye!

Crystal: Now's our chance to escape!

Neo: Let's move it!

The Pokémon escaped during the confusion caused by the computer's explosion.

* * *

Neo: Do any of you guys know the way out of here?

Hope: No.

Upon escaping from Kirkland Neo and the others have been searching for a way out of the Team Rocket base. Unfortunately, none of them knew where it would be located.

Mech: Then how are we supposed to get out?

????: (We can show you.)

Mech: Huh?

Neo: Hey! You're that Raticate and Rattata we helped earlier. What are you doing here?

Raticate: (We were on our way out and saw that you weren't following.)

Rattata: (We got worried and came back to find you. Looks like it was a good thing we did.)

Star: You can say that again.

Neo: So, about the exit.

Rattata: (Follow us.)

Now with the guidance of Rattata and Raticate Neo and the others headed out of the Team Rocket base and to their freedom.

* * *

Things had gotten from bad to worse for Kirkland. After recovering from his battle with Neo and the others he had the unenviable task of reporting to Giovanni.

Giovanni: You mean to tell me that not only did you let those Pokémon escape but they also know the location of Team Rocket's main headquarters?

Kirkland: It wasn't like that, sir. They were very organized. It's like I said last time, they had this planned the whole time.

Giovanni: I don't want to hear your excuses! It looks like I'll have to deal with them myself.

Kirkland: But sir…

Giovanni: I will send someone to clean up your mess.

Kirkland: But…

Giovanni hung up before Kirkland could speak. Half frustrated and half furious he slammed the receiver of the videophone down, his one good eye glaring at the screen.

Kirkland: Mark my words you pests. I will have my revenge on you all. Especially on you, Pikachu.

* * *

At the local Pokémon Center Neo was surprised to see that the Nurse Joy working there had been informed about him. Upon his arrival she took him and the others to a back room where Neo was immediately put through to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Neo! What happened to you?! It's been almost two weeks since we last heard from you!

Neo: I know. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner, but I was in a bit of a bind.

Professor Oak: What do you mean?

Neo: Team Rocket captured me after I left their base beneath the Viridian City Gym. I've been here in their Blackthorn City base since then.

Professor Oak: Blackthorn City? You're in Johto now?

Neo: Yeah.

Professor Oak: Well, are you alright? Did you find anything?

Neo: I'm fine, and I did discover where Skye, Bandit and Buzz are.

Professor Oak: Where?

Neo: At their headquarters in the Silver Mountains.

Professor Oak: Silver Mountains you say.

Neo: Yeah.

Professor Oak: I could meet you there in a few days and…

Neo: No, Professor.

Professor Oak: But why?

Neo: I need you there to watch over Sasha. Besides, this is something better suited for Chad.

Professor Oak: I see. I'll send him right away.

Neo: Thanks. Give my regards to Ziggy and Angel.

Professor Oak: I will.

The call ended. Neo went to rejoin Hope and the others.

Hope: So, where to now?

Neo: I think you know.

Crystal: Silver Mountains.

Neo: It's time we brought the fight to them.

* * *

Free from Team Rocket Neo and his friends decided now is the time to strike back at Team Rocket, and they know of no better place then their headquarters. But will they succeed or is this a futile attempt to bring down the massive criminal organization? Find out in the future chapters of **Battle for Life and Love!**

Please review.


	12. The Reasons They Fight

**Chapter 12: The Reasons They Fight**

Neo, Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech were waiting in one of the back rooms of the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center waiting for Chad to arrive to bring them to the Team Rocket Headquarters in the Silver Mountains.

Mech: How much longer is he going to take?

Crystal: Be patient, Mech. He'll be here soon enough.

Mech: I just wish he'd hurry up. I'm itching to bust up Team Rocket's Headquarters.

Crystal: Well, you'll just have to find something else to do until he arrives.

While Mech and Crystal argued about the length of time Chad was taking to arrive, Neo was off to the side with Hope and Star discussing other matters.

Star: Are you sure we can trust this trainer you called for?

Neo: Of course. I admit I was a bit skeptical when I first met him. But he turned out to be good.

Star: I hope you're right.

Neo: While we wait, I want to know something.

Hope: What is it?

Neo: I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I wanted to know about whoever it was you asked Kirkland about.

As soon as he mentioned it both Hope and Star's attitudes changed. The Vulpix sisters were very hesitant to say anything about the matter.

Neo: I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It…

Hope: No. It's alright.

Neo: But…

Hope: You have a right to know if we are to go into battle against Team Rocket together.

Neo: Well, if you're okay with telling me.

Star: We are.

Neo: Then I guess my first question is, who is she?

Hope: She's… our mother.

Neo: Your mother!

Hope: Yes. All three of us lived in peace with our father near Mt. Pyre until a few years ago.

Neo: What happened, if you don't mind me asking.

Hope: Like I said, for as long as we could remember we always lived in peace with our mother and our father, an Arcanine named Blaze.

Neo: Your father's an Arcanine?

Star: Not only that but he's really strong.

Hope: Yes, but our mother wasn't one for conflict. She always wanted to resolve disputes peacefully while our father had a more physical approach.

Neo: Sounds like your father could handle any situation.

Hope: That's what we believed as well, but all that changed when Team Rocket attacked.

Star: They caught us when Hope and I were out with our father during one of our training sessions. We heard a ruckus coming from the base of Mt. Pyre where we lived. When we got back there Team Rocket agents were everywhere, capturing Pokémon left and right.

Hope: We tried to stop them, but their numbers were too great. Then, one of them managed to get in a blind attack on our father. He was hurt pretty bad. He was just about to be captured when our mother jumped in the way. She was already weakened from trying to fight them off herself and wasn't able to break free of the Poké ball.

Neo: _This is starting to sound all too familiar…_

Hope: When they finally left we were able to help those who weren't captured. We wanted to go after them to rescue our mother right then, but with our father injured we couldn't. So, we stayed behind to help. We were able to leave a few months later, but we didn't have any leads on where to look for the Rockets that attacked our home.

Star: After months of searching without finding anything we were on the verge of giving up. That's when we met Crystal and Mech. We told them our story and they agreed to help us. They even knew a place where there had been some Team Rocket activity.

Neo: Where was that?

Hope: Goldenrod City. We arrived there months later and found that it did indeed have Team Rocket activity. But before we could find out what we were captured and brought here. We were prisoners there for a little more than a month before you were brought in.

Neo: I…had no idea.

Hope: Well, now you know.

Neo: You have my word that I'll help you rescue your mother.

Star: You don't have to. It's not your fight.

Neo: I'm making it my fight. I know what it's like to have a loved one taken away. I won't just stand by and let another Pokémon suffer like that.

Star: What do you mean? Are you talking about those three Pokémon we're going to rescue?

Neo: No, not really. I'm talking about someone who means the world to me.

Having ended their arguing and hearing what Neo, Hope and Star were talking about, Crystal and Mech joined them.

Star: If not them then who?

Neo: Another Pikachu. Her name is Sasha.

Hope: Is she your sister?

Neo: No. She's my mate.

Hope: What happened to her?

Neo: It all started a little more than two weeks ago. Everything was going fine when one of our friends said he needed to talk with me about something. I left Sasha back at our den and went to meet him.

Hope: What was it about?

Neo: He told me he saw a suspicious-looking group of trainers in the forest and told me I should be careful. It wasn't until her left that I found out it was Team Rocket.

Star: How did you find out?

Neo: They attacked me.

Mech: Oh man, that sound like Team Rocket alright.

Crystal: What happened next?

Neo: I fought off my attacker only to realize that there were probably more out there and they could have been after everyone else. I rushed back to the den only to find it empty.

Star: Did they catch your friends?

Neo: I thought they had. But then I saw a Thunderbolt attack being fired in the distance and knew that Sasha was still fighting them off. I hurried there as fast as I could only to find I was too late. Skye, Bandit and Buzz were captured and both Ziggy and Angel were badly injured. Sasha was protecting them.

Hope: At least you were able to save them, right?

Neo: No.

Star: No? What happened?

Neo: One of the Rockets had a Seviper with a new type of poison they developed. When my back was turned he sent it to attack me, but…

Hope: What?

Neo: Sasha…she shoved me out of the way and took the attack. She was poisoned instead of me.

Crystal: No…

Neo: I was so angry that I attacked the Seviper. During my attack the Rocket got hit with its tail and was poisoned as well.

Hope: Wait a minute. He must have had an antidote in case something like that happened.

Neo: He did, but in order to prevent me from saving Sasha he threw it away and died.

Mech: That bastard!

Neo: You said it.

Star: What happened to her after that?

Neo: Ziggy, Angel and I needed to get her help, so we decided to head out of the forest and look for some. That's when Chad found us and took us to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak.

Crystal: Was he able to?

Neo: No. Without a pure sample of the poison he couldn't create the antidote.

Star: She didn't die, did she?

Neo: No. She's in a cryogenic state back in Professor Oak's lab. She'll be that way until I can find the antidote.

Hope: I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard on you.

Neo: It is, but I'm not going to stop until I save my friends and find that antidote. Until that happens I will not rest.

Hope: Well, I promise that we all will do whatever we can to help you.

Star: That's right.

Crystal: Absolutely.

Mech: You got that right.

Neo: Thanks you guys. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel.

Hope: It helps when you have friends.

Then, Nurse Joy walked into the room.

Nurse Joy: Excuse me, but there's a man in the lobby named Chad. He said you'd be expecting him.

Neo: Sounds like our escort's here.

Hope: Time to hit Team Rocket's Headquarters.

Mech: About time! I was getting anxious.

Crystal: You're always like that, Mech.

The group shared a laugh before heading out to meet Chad.

* * *

In his office Giovanni was waiting. Ever since Kirkland informed him that Neo and the others had escaped he knew they would eventually come here. Just then, one of his agents walked in.

Giovanni: Has it been done?

Agent: Yes sir. All of the data regarding the poison and the antidote has been erased. All that's left is this one vial.

The agent took out a vial of antidote and gave it to Giovanni.

Giovanni: Good. You are dismissed.

The agent bowed and left the office. Giovanni turned to his Persian and pet it.

Giovanni: We should get ready to greet our guests.

The Persian let out a sinister meow before following behind Giovanni as he left his office to get ready for Neo and the other's arrival.

* * *

While Neo and the others prepare to invade Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni is planning something for their arrival. Will the attack go as planned, or will Giovanni's surprise be enough to bring it to an abrupt end? The attack begins in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review.


	13. The Invasion Begins

**Chapter 13: The Invasion Begins**

Inside his office Giovanni waited. He knew that Neo and the other Pokémon with him were coming and he had prepared a special welcome for them. While he waited, Persian at his side, one of his agents walked in.

Giovanni: Is everything ready?

Agent: Yes sir. Everyone else has left and all preparation are complete.

Giovanni: Good. You may leave me now.

Agent: Yes sir.

The agent left the office. Giovanni stroked his Persian's fur.

Giovanni: Let us go greet our guests.

Persian meowed as it followed its master out of the room.

* * *

Three Pokémon were seen flying over the Silver Mountain range. Salamence was carrying Chad, Neo, Hope and Star, Chad's Fearow was carrying Crystal and Mech was flying behind them.

Chad: We should be able to see Team Rocket's Headquarters soon.

Neo: Alright.

Hope: So, you got a plan of attack?

Neo: I'm pretty sure they'll have some sort of trap waiting for us.

Chad: That's obvious. Giovanni wouldn't leave their headquarters defenseless. He's got to have some sort of trap for you guys. The only question is what.

Star: It would be nice if we knew what to expect.

Neo: We do. The unexpected.

While they talked Team Rocket Headquarters came into view. A large grey building at least 10 stories tall it loomed over the landscape, casting a shadow of evil over everything. The sight was enough to send shivers up their spines.

Chad: Well, here we are.

Neo: Right. Let's do this.

As Chad guided his Pokémon downwards Neo and the others stared at the massive building, each one thinking about the dangers that were waiting inside.

* * *

The group stood on front of Team Rocket Headquarters, facing a bit of a problem. Standing between them and the building was a rather large steel gate requiring a pass code to open.

Mech: Oh man. How are we supposed to get in now?

Neo: It looks too strong to try to force open, that's for sure.

Chad: We won't need any of that. If I'm right the pass codes I have should still work.

Hope: And if they don't?

Chad: Then this will be harder than we originally thought.

The Pokémon waited as Chad input his pass code. Once he was finished he stood back and waited to see if they had worked. A few seconds later the massive steel gate opened, granting them entrance.

Chad: Good. They worked.

The group walked inside and made their way inside. Once they were in they noticed that the place was strangely empty for being their headquarters. Chad had a good idea what was going on.

Chad: This has got to be part of Giovanni's trap for us.

Crystal: If that is true then we must be careful. What is our course of action?

Neo: Here's the plan. You guys go with Chad and see if you can find my friends and the antidote.

Hope: What are you going to do?

Neo: I'm going to face Giovanni.

Hope: By yourself?! But that's…I wouldn't recommend it.

Chad: She's right, Neo. Giovanni isn't someone to be taken lightly.

Neo: After what happened to Sasha because of him I'm the one who shouldn't be taken lightly.

They would have protested further, but they noticed that there was something different about Neo. His attitude was that of a Pokémon possessed. In his current state-of-mind nothing would stop him, not even the leader of the most powerful criminal organization in the world.

Hope: Okay. We'll go with Chad.

Chad: Neo, Giovanni is likely to be in the battle room.

Neo: Where's that?

Chad: Down that hall to your left. It'll be the fifth door on your right.

Neo: Okay. You guys be careful.

Hope: You too.

With that the group split in two. Chad, Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech headed down one hallway to find Neo's captured friends and the antidote for Sasha's poisoning while Neo headed down another to find and exact revenge upon Giovanni.

* * *

10 minutes after they first broke in, Chad and the others came upon a door at the end of the hallway.

Chad: This has to be the one.

Mech: It better be. We've checked so many they should classify me as the Door Opening Pokémon.

Crystal: Your timing may be off, but your sense of humor is always appreciated.

Chad: Try to stay focused, guys. Who knows what's waiting for us behind this door.

Realizing Chad was right the group readied themselves for whatever Giovanni had behind the door. But when Chad opened it, they were met by what looked like a security office. Monitors showing different parts of the base lined the walls.

Mech: Wow. This is some setup. You can pretty much see the entire base from here.

Star: You can say that again.

Chad: Still, something doesn't seem right. With this many cameras setup around the base how were we able to get in unnoticed? Unless…

Before Chad could finish the door slammed shut behind them. Chad tried to pull the door open, but it was locked.

Chad: Damn! I should have known it was too easy!

Hope: Looks like this was part of Giovanni's trap for us.

Mech: So we're trapped in here while Neo is…oh no! Neo!

Crystal: He's alone out there.

Star: Do you think he's Giovanni's target?

Chad: That would make sense right now.

Hope: Hey! What's up with that monitor?

Everyone looked at the monitor Hope was talking about. Instead of showing an image of the base interior there was a person on it. Chad recognized the face immediately.

Chad: Giovanni!

Hope: That's Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket?

Giovanni: I hope all of you are comfortable.

Mech: Hey. This is just a recording.

Crystal: You're right.

Giovanni: Since I'm sure Chad already told you who I am I'll skip the introductions. In just a few minutes a battle will take place involving the final member of your little "renegade group" and myself. You're welcome to watch but I'm sure you already know what the outcome will be. And as soon as I'm done with him you will be next.

As soon as the video finished the screen changed to show Neo standing outside a pair of large double doors leading to the battle room.

Chad: No, Neo! Don't go in!

* * *

Neo stood there, staring at the doors leading to the battle room. He knew Giovanni was probably waiting for him on the other side, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Neo: Alright. Time for some payback.

The doors opened, almost as if they were asking him to enter. Neo wasted little time going through. The doors closed behind him, but he was concerned with that. Standing across the room from his was the source of all his anger and hate. The man who was responsible with his friends captures and Sasha's poisoning.

Neo: Giovanni.

Giovanni: I have been waiting for you, Pikachu.

Neo: My name is Neo.

Giovanni: It doesn't matter to me what your name is. Once this battle is finished you'll be just another Pokémon in my collection.

Neo: Don't bet on it.

Giovanni: Oh but I am.

Neo glared at the leader of Team Rocket. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Giovanni ordered his Persian to the field. It looked at Neo and licked its lips.

Giovanni: I think I'll let my Persian have some fun with you for a bit.

The Persian let out a sinister meow and got in to its battle stance. Neo responded by getting into his own battle stance.

Giovanni: Just to let you know I'll only be using four Pokémon.

Neo: It doesn't matter how many you use. I will defeat you and make you pay for the pain you've caused my friends and me!

Giovanni: _I seriously doubt that, Pikachu. Once you've seen the other three I have you won't feel like beating anyone._

* * *

Will Neo be able to defeat him, rescue his friends and find the antidote for Sasha? Just what does Giovanni have planned for Neo? Will Chad and the others be able to secape in time to help? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle For Life And Love**!

Please review


	14. Playing Cat Pokémon and Mouse Pokémon

Okay, this chapter's a little shorter than I had hoped it would be, but this is pretty much all I could think to put in while leaving something for the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

**Chapter 14: Playing Cat Pokémon and Mouse Pokémon**

From the confines of the locked security room Chad and the others watched as Neo battled with Giovanni's Persian.

Star: Neo should be alright, shouldn't he?

Chad: I don't know. That Persian is really tough.

Mech: Don't be silly. I've battled plenty of Persian in the past and I can tell you that they're not that tough. Neo's going to mop the floor with that Pokémon.

Crystal: I hate to burst your bubble but there's a few things wrong with your theory.

Mech: Oh yeah? Like what?

Crystal: First of all you're an Electric and Steel type. Therefore Pokémon like Persian are going to have difficulty hurting you. And secondly this isn't a wild Persian. This one has been trained and is considerably tougher than ones your battled.

Mech: Even so Neo's tougher. He'll win.

Chad: I hope you're right.

* * *

The battle between Neo and Giovanni's Persian had been a high speed affair. To Neo's surprise the Persian was just a fast as he was, making his original strategy of using his speed to his advantage useless.

Giovanni: Slash attack!

Persian extended its claws and took a swipe at Neo, but Neo was able to dodge it.

Neo: Let's see how you like my Thunderbolt!

Neo charged his attack and launched a Thunderbolt at the Persian.

Giovanni: Double Team!

Right as Neo's attack was about to strike multiple copies of Persian covered the battlefield. The Thunderbolt attack passed right through one of the copies, meaning the real one was elsewhere.

Giovanni: Use Screech!

An ear-piercing screech filled the arena, causing Neo to cover his ears.

Giovanni: Now use Shadow Ball!

With Neo defenseless Persian gathered the dark energy required for the attack. Once enough was gathered it fired the dark energy ball at Neo, catching him off-guard. The attack slammed him into the arena wall.

Giovanni: Close in and Slash!

With speed unimaginable for a Persian the feline Pokémon charged and slashed Neo across his stomach. Neo screamed in pain as he hit the ground.

Giovanni: Is that all you've got? I was expecting more from you after that declaration before the battle started.

Upon hearing Giovanni's taunts Neo rose to his feet. Three bloody gashes from Persian's Slash went across his stomach.

Neo: Believe me, it'll take more than that to stop me!

With that Neo charged back into battle.

* * *

Back in the security room Chad and the others weren't too optimistic about Neo's chances after seeing what Giovanni's Persian did to him.

Hope: That was a cheap shot!

Chad: What do you expect? He'll do whatever it takes to win, even bend the rules.

Crystal: In that case we must escape and aid him.

Chad: Agreed. Everyone, let's try and find a way to open this door.

Everyone started checking the various computer panels in the room, hoping to find something that would get the door open. Unfortunately, nothing looked promising. However, Star discovered something that was of equal importance.

Star: Hey! Check this out!

Hope: What is it, sis?

Chad: Let's see…Experimental Poison Antidote. It's the antidote we need to save Sasha! We found it!

Hope: That's great! Now all Neo has to do is rescue his other friends.

Crystal: Let's grab it and find a way out.

Chad took the vial of antidote and pocketed it. With one less thing to worry about he and the Pokémon resumed their search for a way to escape.

* * *

Giovanni: Quick, Persian! Use Slash!

Ever since Neo recovered from Giovanni's attack he had become more difficult to bring down. Though both Pokémon were tiring out, Neo's determination to save his friends gave him the extra drive to keep going. Dodging Persian's Slash attack, something told Neo to swing his tail around. He did so, striking the Persian between the eyes. Wondering why he was compelled to do that Neo turned and looked at his tail. It was glowing a bright white.

Neo: How do you like that? Looks like I just figured out how to do Iron Tail.

Neo then looked at Giovanni's Persian. Thanks to his new attack it was knocked out cold. Neo smirked, seeing as how he was that much closer to getting what he wanted.

Neo: Worried yet?

Giovanni returned his Persian, a smirk coming across his face.

Giovanni: Not really. In fact, I've got this battle under control.

Neo: What are you talking about?

Giovanni didn't reply. He just took out another Poké ball and sent out the Pokémon inside.

* * *

Chad and the others were running out of options. So far there was no way for them to get the door open from the inside, leaving them with only one choice left.

Chad: Looks like we're going to have to break it down.

Hope: Star and I can take care of that. Ready?

Star: You bet.

The Vulpix sisters were about to try to break the door down when…

Mech: Oh no! He didn't!

Crystal: I'm afraid he did. That's a new low.

Hearing the disbelieving cries of Mech and Crystal the others turned to see what had them so shocked. What they saw shocked them as well.

Hope: I don't believe he did that.

Star: Is there nothing he wouldn't do to win a battle?

Chad: I thought I'd seen everything. But I never thought he'd resort to something like this…

* * *

Neo was frozen with shock. It was obvious that this latest tactic by Giovanni would have a huge impact on his fight.

Neo: No… you bastard…

Giovanni: How will you defeat me now?

Standing across from Neo was…

* * *

After a major battle against Giovanni's Persian, Neo's will to battle disappeared with the apperance of Giovanni's next Pokémon. Just what is its identity? Will Neo fight back? Can Chad and the others escape in time and help? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	15. Friends and Foes

Before beginning the next chapter I'd like to thank the readers who gave me my first 10 review fic.

**dbzgtfan2004** - You were my first review for this fic. Thank you.

**Jose **- I got two in a row from you. Big Thanks.

**scarlet pikachu** - Three reviews! You must really like this fic. Huge thank you.

**Chaos Knux** - Thanks for the review.

**Angelpixie -** Again, thanks.

**WildTotodile** - Two from you as well. Big thanks.

I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my fic so far. I'm enjoying writing it and I promise to continue until it's finished (whenever I plan to have that happen). And now, on to the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Last Time in Battle for Life and Love!**

_Neo: No… you bastard…_

_Giovanni: How will you defeat me now?_

_Standing across from Neo was…_

**Chapter 15: Friends and Foes**

Neo: Skye!

Neo's next opponent chosen by Giovanni was his friend Skye. However, there was something not right about him. It was indeed Neo's friend, but his eyes showed no emotion. It was as if his soul had been removed.

Neo: Skye? Don't you recognize me? It's Neo.

Giovanni: Don't bother trying to talk to him. He's completely under my control thanks to the obedience collar.

Neo: The what?

Giovanni: Just take a look at him.

Neo took a close look at Skye. Around his neck was a strange collar.

Neo: What did you do to him?!

Giovanni: I just made him one of my obedient Pokémon servants.

Neo: You bastard! I'll kill you!

Neo charged Giovanni in a blind rage, but the evil leader of Team Rocket had other plans.

Giovanni: Use Quick Attack!

With blinding speed Skye intercepted Neo and struck him with a powerful Quick Attack. Neo was knocked back a few feet. He got up holding his stomach, the three gashes still causing him pain.

Giovanni: If you want me you'll have to go through him first.

Neo glared at Giovanni before looking over at Skye. Although he knew that he could defeat him easily he had no intention of causing harm to his friend.

Neo: I'll get you for this, but I refuse to harm my friend.

Giovanni: Then this battle will prove to be an interesting affair. Now attack!

On his command Skye charged for Neo. Neo prepared to defend himself, fully intent on not fighting back against his friend.

* * *

Chad and the others stared at the screen as the battle continued.

Mech: Oh man. Neo's getting creamed out there.

Crystal: The fact that he refuses to fight back against his friend only plays to Giovanni's favor. At this rate Neo will lose for sure.

Star: But if that happens…

Hope: It won't. We won't let it.

Mech: But we have to get out of here first.

Hope: Leave that to us.

Everyone stood back as Hope and Star approached the door. Then, the two Vulpix assaulted the door with a Double Flamethrower. Unable to withstand the combined heat from the two attacks the door blew off its hinges.

Mech: Alright! We're free!

Chad: Let's hurry! Neo's not doing so well!

The group took one last look at the battle on the monitor before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Giovanni: Wing Attack!

Neo once again found himself knocked back into a wall thanks to a Wing Attack from the Giovanni-manipulated Skye. He fell to the ground, weakened by the relentless attack.

Giovanni: Come now. That can't be your limit now, can it.

Refusing to let Giovanni get the better of him, Neo stood up. His body was covered in scars and bruises. His left eye was swollen shut and the three gashes on his stomach were coated in fresh blood.

Neo: I……won't…lose……to you!

Giovanni: Then are you ready to fight back?

Neo: No! My battle…is……with you…not him!

Giovanni: Then if you won't fight back against him then maybe I should provide you with other opponents.

Giovanni took out two more Poké balls and sent out the Pokémon inside of them. For the second time since the battle started Neo was frozen in shocked.

Neo: No! Not them too!

Joining Skye were Buzz and Bandit, each one with the same soulless eyes as Skye and each wearing Giovanni's obedience collars.

Giovanni: Now, will you still refuse to fight back?

Neo: Not against my friends.

Giovanni: Then I'm afraid that you won't survive this battle. Now go, my minions! Tear him apart!

Neo watched as his closest friends charged towards him. At that moment all he was focused on was surviving the oncoming onslaught.

* * *

After escaping from the security room Chad and the others hurried towards the battle room, constantly worrying about Neo.

Star: Do you think Neo's okay?

Crystal: I seriously doubt it. That's why we need to hurry.

Mech: What if we get there too late?

Hope: Don't even think like that! We will get to him on time!

Up ahead the group spotted the corridor that would lead them to where Neo was battling Giovanni. However, there was a Rocket agent blocking their way.

Agent: And just where do you think you're going?

Chad: Out of our way unless you want to get hurt!

Agent: I think you're the ones who will be hurt.

With that the agent released his two Pokémon. One was a Machamp, a muscular four-armed human-shaped Pokémon. The other was a Fearow, a large bird Pokémon with a long slender beak, long neck and large wings.

Agent: Let's see you get by us.

Chad: Very well. I accept your challenge.

Crystal: We shall battle for you.

Mech: That's right.

Chad: Alright. Hope! Star! You two get to Neo!

Hope: Okay!

Chad: And here. Make sure he gets this.

Chad handed the antidote to Star. Their objective clear the Vulpix sisters ran past the Rocket agent.

Agent: Hey! Get back here!

Chad: You've got bigger things to worry about than them.

Mech: Like the three of us.

The Rocket agent turned his attention back to the trainer and the two Pokémon in front of him. He would take care of them soon enough, but he first needed to alert Giovanni to what has happened. He took out a radio communicator and contacted his boss.

* * *

Giovanni: Attack now!

Giovanni watched the carnage unfold before him. Skye struck Neo with a Quick Attack and knocked him into a waiting Slash attach from Bandit that sent him sliding across the battlefield before he was bombarded by a Poison Sting from Buzz. Neo's body ached all over. Cuts covered his back, arms and legs. His once yellow fur was becoming stained with blood. He hardly had the strength to stand up, yet he somehow was able to get on his feet.

Giovanni: I'm impressed. I figured you would have went down by now.

Neo: I……I won't……let……you win.

Giovanni: I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter. In fact, I believe that it's time to bring this little battle to an end.

Giovanni was about to give the final command to finish off Neo when he was contacted. He took out a radio communicator and replied.

Giovanni: What is it?

Agent: Sir, the prisoners have escaped.

Giovanni: Where are they now?

Agent: I'm battling three of them, but the two Vulpix got away with the antidote. They're currently heading your way.

He couldn't believe that Chad and the other Pokémon with him had not only escaped but also found the antidote. He knew that if they made it to Neo with that antidote that everything would be ruined. But he wasn't about to let that happen.

Giovanni: Make sure those three don't get past you. I'll deal with the Vulpix when they get here.

Agent: Yes sir.

Giovanni stored his communicator and faced Neo once again.

Giovanni: My dear Neo. I have a proposition to make.

Neo: There's nothing…you have that I would…want.

Giovanni: Oh I believe that I do.

He reached into his coat pocket and took out a vial of purple liquid. Neo's eyes grew wide at the sight of the vial.

Giovanni: I'm sure you know what this is, don't you?

Neo: The antidote!

Giovanni: Correct. I shall give it to you under one condition.

Neo: And what would that be?

* * *

Hope and Star were closing in on the battle room. With the antidote for Sasha's poison in their possession the only thing left to do was rescue Neo's friends.

Hope: We should be getting close!

Star could only nod her head, the vial in her mouth. Pretty soon the door for the battle room came into sight.

Hope: There it is! Let's hope we're not too late.

* * *

Giovanni: And that's what I propose.

Neo: You have got to be kidding.

Giovanni: I assure you I am quite serious. You can have the antidote, but your three friends remain with me in exchange.

Neo: How do you expect me to choose between them and Sasha? I can't!

Giovanni: But you must.

Neo was faced with an impossible decision. If he rescued his three friends he'd never get the antidote for Sasha. On the other hand if he took the antidote he'd probably never get another opportunity to rescue Skye, Bandit and Buzz. While Neo thought about this, Giovanni smirked to himself.

Giovanni: _I know he'll choose to save the other Pikachu over his friends. And when he does he'll doom them all. He'll realize all too late that this is not the antidote he's searching for but just food coloring in water. His precious Sasha will die, his friends will still be mine and he'll be too devastated to put up any further resistance._

Neo looked over at his friends and then at the vial in Giovanni's hand. It was then that Neo made his decision.

Neo: …Alright. I've decided.

Giovanni: Very well then. What have you decided?

Neo: I choose…

* * *

Unaware that the vial Giovanni has is a fake, Neo is faced with a difficult decision. What will he choose? Can Hope and Star arrive in time to keep him from making the wrong choice? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Keep those reviews coming please


	16. Victory and Defeat

**Last Time in Battle for Life and Love**

_Neo: …Alright. I've decided._

_Giovanni: Very well then. What have you decided?_

_Neo: I choose…_

**Chapter 16: Victory and Defeat**

Neo: I choose…

Before Neo could announce his decision the room door flew open as Hope and Star entered.

Giovanni: _Damnit!_

Hope: Neo! We got the antidote!

Neo did a double-take as he took in what Hope just said.

Neo: You…what?!

Hope: We have the antidote here with us! Look!

Star stepped forward, showing everyone the vial in her mouth. For a second Neo was extremely happy that the antidote for Sasha's poison had been found. But then something dawned on him. He looked at Giovanni, hatred present in his eyes.

Neo: You…lied to me! You were going to trick me!

Realizing that he had been found out Giovanni did the first thing that came to mind.

Giovanni: Beedrill! Use Poison Sting on that Vulpix!

On Giovanni's command Buzz charged for Star, readying his Poison Sting attack.

Hope: Star! Look out!

Neo: No, Buzz! Don…ah!

Neo tried to intercept Buzz, but his body was too racked with pain for him to do anything other than fall to the ground. Seeing her sister in danger and Neo unable to do anything to help Hope dove in front of Buzz just as he fired his attack. Hope's cries of pain echoed throughout the room as she was struck with hundreds of poisonous needles.

Neo: No! Hope!

Both Neo and Star watched as Hope collapsed under the weight of the attack.

Giovanni: Now Linoone! Use Headbutt on the other one!

Neo: S-Star…look out!

Star looked up from her fallen sister to see Bandit charging for her. Unfortunately he was coming too fast for her to dodge. His Headbutt attack hit with frightening power, knocking her through the air. As she fell to the ground the vial containing the antidote was knocked from her mouth. Neo watched as it flew through the air.

Neo: NO!

Unable to do anything he watched as it crashed to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Once again a chance to save Sasha was ripped from his fingers.

Neo: No… no… NO! Not again! I can't fail her again!

The combination of the injuries to his body and the shock of having failed to obtain the antidote for Sasha for a second time was too much for the battle-weary Pikachu. His consciousness slipping from him Neo fell to the ground, no longer having the strength to continue. Seeing three of his enemies fallen before him Giovanni decided to finish them off.

Giovanni: Hurry, my minions! Finish them before they can recover!

Skye, Bandit and Buzz obeyed and charged for Neo, Hope and Star, looking to dispose of them. Giovanni was sure of his victory until…

Chad: Venonat! Supersonic!

Catching Giovanni by surprise Chad's Venonat charged into the room and filled the room with its supersonic waves. As Giovanni and the three attacking Pokémon tried to block out the Supersonic attack Chad, Crystal and Mech entered the room.

Mech: Looks like we got here just in time!

Chad: Looks that way!

Chad looked and saw both Hope and Star recovering from their attacks.

Chad: Hey! You two alright?

Hope: More or less.

Star: Yeah. Just a little dazed is all.

Chad: Good. Now where's…

Chad's eyes finally landed on Neo. He gasped when he saw the condition he was in. A small pool of blood was beginning to form around him, adding to the gruesomeness of his beating.

Chad: Oh man… Just what the hell did Giovanni do to him?!

Mech: I've never seen anyone beaten this bad before in my life.

By now Hope and Star were able to get a good look at Neo. They too were shocked by the severity of his condition.

Star: Poor Neo. He doesn't deserve this.

Hope: I wouldn't even wish something this bad on my worst enemy.

While they worried about Neo Crystal took this opportunity to try and subdue the three attackers.

Crystal: I know Neo wouldn't want me to harm you, so I'll just use a bit of Hypnosis.

Crystal's eyed glowed blue as she sent out her Hypnosis waves at Skye, Buzz and Bandit. Almost immediately all three Pokémon began to feel the effects of the attack. Realizing that he was no fighting a losing battle Giovanni want to try to at least make it out with the three Pokémon already in his possession.

Giovanni: Very well. Ret…

Chad: Stop him, Salamence!

Just as Giovanni held up the Poké balls to recall Skye, Bandit and Buzz Chad called out his Salamence. The blue dragon took flight and tackled Giovanni, making him drop the three Poké balls.

Chad: Get those Poké balls, Venonat!

With Giovanni temporarily taken out of the picture Venonat ran up and collected the Poké balls and brought them to Chad.

Chad: Now return!

Chad recalled the now sleeping Pokémon to the balls and placed them on his belt, only having brought Venonat, Salamence and Fearow with him. With that taken care of he turned his attention back to Neo.

Chad: He's in really bad shape. We have to get him to a Pokémon Center fast.

Hope: Where's the closest on to our location?

Chad: Probably the one back in Blackthorn City.

Crystal: Then that's where we're heading.

While the group got ready to leave, Giovanni had recovered and was making his way to a secret elevator that would take him to the roof of the building where a helicopter was waiting to take him away. However, he had one last thing to do before stepping inside. In his hand was a small remote control. He pressed the large red button on it, causing an alarm to sound off inside the building.

WARNING! WARNING! BASE SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES AND COUNTING! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

Chad: What have you done?!

Giovanni: You'll never leave here alive!

Giovanni stepped in the elevator as the door closed and took him to the roof.

Mech: He's getting away!

Star: We have more important things to worry about! The building's going to explode!

Chad: Let's get out of here!

Chad picked up Neo and called out his Salamence and Fearow.

Chad: Salamence! Use Hyper Beam to blow us an exit!

Salamence let out a thunderous roar and aimed at the wall. An orange sphere of energy began to build itself up in the dragon's mouth.

WARNING! WARNING! BASE SELF-DESTRUCT IN 4 MINUTES AND COUNTING! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

Chad: Fire the Hyper Beam!

Salamence fired the orange beam at the wall, blowing open a large hole to the outside.

Chad: Let's go!

Chad, still carrying Neo, Hope and Star climbed on Salamence while Crystal climbed on Fearow. Then, with Mech following, the two Pokémon quickly made their escape. Once they were a safe distance away from the building they turned and looked at it.

Hope: Hey! There's Giovanni!

Sure enough the helicopter carrying Giovanni had just taken off from the roof.

Mech: Should we go after him?

Chad: No. Our first priority should be getting Neo to a Pokémon Center.

Crystal: I agree. His condition is worsening with each passing minute. We must head for Blackthorn City now.

Chad: Right. Let's go, Salamence! To Blackthorn City!

On his command Salamence flew off in the direction of Blackthorn City, with Fearow and Mech close behind. Before they crossed over the mountains an explosion caused them to turn back around. Team Rocket Headquarters had just blown up. The powerful criminal organization had just been dealt a devastating blow with the loss of their headquarters.

Crystal: It'll be along time before they can recover from that.

Hope: That is if they can recover.

Crystal: True, but for now we must get to Blackthorn City.

Everyone agreed as Chad motioned for his Pokémon to continue their flight.

* * *

The mood at the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center was gloomy. Skye, Bandit and Buzz were back to normal, having the obedience collars removed. Though that was reason to celebrate, no one was in a particularly joyous mood. Neo's injuries were more serious than they had originally thought. While they waited Nurse Joy entered the room. Chad and the others went over to her, hoping to hear news on Neo's condition.

Chad: How is he?

Nurse Joy: Well, considering that all of you just came from Team Rocket's headquarters he's very lucky to be alive right now.

Hope: How bad are his injuries?

Nurse Joy: Like I said he's lucky to be alive right now.

Star: Will he ever get better?

Nurse Joy: He should, but it'll take some time.

Chad: How long?

Nurse Joy: I'd say a month at least.

Chad: Okay. Thank you.

As Nurse Joy returned to her duties Chad and the others talked about what they should be doing now.

Mech: What do we do now?

Chad: Well, I plan on staying here until Neo recovers.

Skye: We shall as well. We owe him that much for saving us.

Buzz: Agreed.

Bandit: Besides that he's our friend. He needs our support.

Skye: What about the rest of you? What will you do?

Hope: I'm staying.

Star: I'm with my sister.

Mech: Same here.

Crystal: Then we are all in agreement on this. We shall not abandon Neo when he needs us the most.

Chad: I'm sure if Neo could see us now he'd thank us for sticking by his side.

With everyone agreeing to stay by Neo's side until he recovers Chad and the Pokémon remained in the Pokémon Center's waiting room.

* * *

A month passed and, just as Nurse Joy had said, Neo's physical condition did improve. He was now well enough to move around on his own. However, his emotional state had not improved at all. The fact that he had failed Sasha yet again weighed heavily on his mind. As he sat outside the Pokémon Center one night thinking, Skye flew down and landed by his side.

Skye: What troubles you, my friend?

Neo: …I failed her again, Skye.

Skye: You mean Sasha?

Neo: That was the second time I failed to get her the antidote. And the fact that she's like this because she sacrificed herself to save me in the first place means that this is the third time. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to save her now.

Skye: You mustn't give up hope, Neo. There may still be a way to save her.

Neo: How? There's no way to find the formula now that Team Rocket's headquarters is destroyed.

Skye: Does this mean you're going to give up and return to Pallet Town?

Neo opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Skye knew then that he had received the answer he was looking for.

Skye: Listen to me, Neo. You haven't failed her yet. As long as you keep trying you haven't failed. Only when you give up have you failed.

Neo didn't say anything. He just listened to what Skye had to say. He had to admit it made a lot of sense. Saying all he had to say Skye turned to leave.

Neo: ……Hey Skye…

Skye: Yeah?

Neo: Back when Giovanni gave me the choice to either save the three of you or take the antidote to save Sasha… if I hadn't figured out that the antidote he had was fake…

Skye: I know, and I don't blame you for it.

Neo: You… you don't?

Skye: If I was in your place I probably would have done the same.

Neo: …Thanks.

Skye: Anytime.

Skye flew off, leaving Neo to his thoughts. Or to be more specific, his one thought.

Neo: _I won't give up. I will save Sasha._

* * *

A week later the entire group was gathered in front of the Pokémon Center. Chad had agreed to take Skye, Bandit and Buzz back to Pallet Town with him while Neo went with Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech through Johto.

Neo: Now that I've got you guys back I'm really going to miss you.

Bandit: Hey, we'll see each other again. Just as soon as you find a way to rescue Sasha.

Neo: I wish I knew how I was going to do that.

Hope: Do you know of a way, Chad?

Chad: Since all remains of the antidote are gone there's but one way I know to save her now. The Voice of the Forest.

Neo: Voice of the Forest?

Hope: Celebi!

Crystal: The Time Travel Pokémon?

Chad: If you could somehow contact him I'm sure he'll help you.

Neo: How do we do that?

Chad: I've heard of a shrine that he appears at. It's in a distant region called Orre.

Mech: That's a long way from here.

Neo: But if that's where I have to go then that's where I'll go.

Buzz: Your determination hasn't faltered one bit. I am confident that you'll succeed.

Skye: As am I.

Chad: Okay guys. We should leave.

Chad called out his Salamence and he and Bandit climbed on. Before they took off Skye had one last message for Neo.

Skye: Neo, you focus on finding Celebi and saving Sasha. We'll protect her with our lives.

Neo: I know you will. Take care, my friends.

With that Chad told Salamence to take flight. The large dragon complied and took to the skies on route to Pallet Town with Skye and Buzz following close behind. Though he was glad they were safe Neo felt slightly sad watching them leave. Seeing that Neo was feeling a bit down Hope walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

Hope: Don't worry. Like your friends said you'll see them again.

Neo: I know.

Mech: Hey! Aren't we supposed to be looking for the Voice of the Forest here?

Neo: Alright then. Let's get moving!

With Neo in the lead the group set off on their new journey to find Celebi.

* * *

Professor Oak, Angel and Ziggy were standing in front of his laboratory, eagerly waiting for Chad to return.

Ziggy: Are you sure he said he was coming back today?

Professor Oak: That's what his message said. I wonder what's taking him so long?

Angel: You don't think he ran into trouble on his way back?

Ziggy: I hope not.

Professor Oak: Look! I think that's him…but who's that with him.

Ziggy: It looks like… it is!

As Chad landed the three got a good look at the Pokémon with him. Angel and Ziggy rushed them.

Ziggy: Skye! Bandit!

Angel: Buzz! You're safe!

What followed was a joyous reunion of friends. Ziggy ran circles around Skye and Bandit while Angel flew up to Buzz and hugged him, tears in her eyes. Buzz just held her as she cried into his chest.

Angel: I… I didn't think we'd ever see you guys again.

Buzz: It's alright. We're back now.

Skye: It appears Neo was right about those two.

Professor Oak: Speaking of which, where is Neo?

Chad: Knowing him he and the others are probably halfway through the Ice Path by now.

Professor Oak: Others? Neo has some traveling companions now?

Chad: I'll explain inside.

Professor Oak lead Chad and the Pokémon inside, eager to hear what happened over the past month.

* * *

At the western exit of the Ice Path a group of five Pokémon emerged. Being lead by a Pikachu the group also consisted of a Magneton, a Milotic and two Vulpix, one with a yellow coat of fur instead of the usual red fur.

Star: Mahogany Town shouldn't be but a few days walk from here.

Neo: Good. We'll stop there for a rest and decided what to do then.

The others agreed with him as they continued their trip, all the while one thought continued to go through Neo's mind.

Neo: _I won't fail you, Sasha. I will save you. We will be reunited. That I promise.

* * *

_

Skye, Buzz and Bandit are safe, but now Neo must find C elebi, the Time Travel Pokémon and legendary Voice of the Forest in order to save Sasha. Can he find him? Will Celebi be willing to help him? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Plese review


	17. A Spiritual Guide

**Chapter 17: A Spiritual Guide**

Back in Professor Oak's lab Chad, Skye, Bandit and Buzz had just explained what happened at Team Rocket headquarters and during the month that followed.

Professor Oak: Oh my. I had no idea he was injured that badly.

Skye: I feel ashamed for allowing myself to be controlled like that.

Ziggy: It wasn't your fault. Giovanni had that obedience collar on you. You had no choice.

Skye: Even so I still feel slightly guilty.

Angel: I'm sure Neo forgave you.

Professor Oak: Speaking of him I need to make a few calls.

Chad: What for?

Professor Oak: They're going to need some allies over there in Johto. And I believe you know what allies I'm talking about.

It didn't register immediately but Chad soon realized who the professor was talking about. He nodded in agreement as Professor Oak left to make his calls.

* * *

It had been three days since Neo and the others exited the Ice Path. They were now resting inside of Mahogany Town's Pokémon Center. When they arrived Nurse Joy asked if she could take their picture, saying it was a request from a friend. Of course they all agreed, not questioning her motives. It was only after she left that they wondered what she needed their pictures for.

Crystal: It seems strange that she'd ask to take our pictures. I mean we're just passing through.

Neo: I'm sure she has her reasons.

Just then, Nurse Joy walked into the room with an Officer Jenny right behind her. The Pokémon nurse was carrying a stack of papers.

Nurse Joy: I'm back.

Hope: Sorry for asking Nurse Joy, but why did you need to take our pictures.

Nurse Joy handed them the top sheet of paper off the stack. It was a flyer with their pictures on it and a message.

THESE POKéMON ARE OFF LIMITS TO TRAINERS! ANYONE SEEN TRYING TO CAPTURE THEM WILL BE ARRESTED!

Mech: I don't get it. What's the deal with the flyers?

Nurse Joy: Yesterday I got a call from Professor Oak. He explained your situation and asked me to keep an eye out for you. I asked Officer Jenny to help me.

Officer Jenny: After hearing about your situation from Nurse Joy I came up with the idea of making flyers and sending them to the other Pokémon Centers over Johto so all the other Pokémon Centers will be able to help you as well.

Star: That's not a bad idea. In fact I think it's a great idea.

Crystal: True, but there will still be trainers who will try to capture us regardless of the flyers.

Neo: Then we'll just have to stick together and make sure we don't get caught.

Nurse Joy: Speaking of which would you like to stay here until tomorrow morning? It's gotten quite late.

The Pokémon looked outside. The sun had gone down quite some time ago.

Neo: I suppose we'll stay here tonight and leave in the morning.

Nurse Joy: I'll go get you something to eat.

Neo: Thank you.

While Nurse Joy went to get Neo and his friends something to eat the Pokémon made themselves comfortable.

* * *

Morning came soon and the Pokémon found themselves on the road once again, deciding that their next stop would be Ecruteak City.

Hope: Once we get to Ecruteak we can either head south through the National Park towards Goldenrod City or continue to the west towards Olivine City.

Neo: Which would you recommend?

Star: Since Orre is the next stop Olivine is the obvious choice. It has a port where you can take a ship to the Orre region.

Crystal: But before that we must get through Mt. Mortar.

As soon as Crystal mentioned it the massive mountain came into view. The five Pokémon gazed at it, each wondering the exact same thing.

Neo: How are we supposed to cross that?

Crystal: I believe there are two ways. One is to swim across the two large lakes at the base of the mountain.

Hope: And the other would be?

Crystal: Traversing the caves inside the mountain. The second option would take a much longer time.

Mech: So, which one do we take?

Before anyone could answer a rumbling sound was hear in the distance. They looked up and saw gray storm clouds beginning to roll in.

Neo: There's our answer.

Hope: I agree. The last place I want to be is outside during a storm.

No one had time to agree with her as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Not wanting to take any chances the group started looking for a way inside the mountain. It didn't take long for Mech to find one.

Mech: Over here!

The remaining four Pokémon ran to where he was and entered the mountain.

* * *

Inside Mt. Mortar the five Pokémon walked around. They could still hear the storm raging outside. They hoped that they would end up at the opposite side by the time the storm ended. However, this would prove to be more difficult than it sounded.

Hope: This place is like a maze. How are we supposed to find the exit?

Neo: We'll have to keep moving. We'll find it eventually.

Although it wasn't the response any of them were hoping for it at least made them want to continue on. Outside of the raging storm outside it was pretty silent. Hope decided to make small talk.

Hope: So, Neo, what's she like?

Neo: You mean Sasha?

Hope: Yeah.

Star: I was kind of wondering that myself.

Crystal: I believe we all were.

Mech: So come on. What's she like?

Neo: Well, she has a cheerful personality. A contagious one at that.

Star: Sounds like a nice Pokémon to be with.

Neo: She is. When I'm with her the rest of the world doesn't matter. It's just me and her.

Mech: Is that why you took her as your mate?

Neo: That and the fact we were traveling together for a few years. We started off a friends and it eventually grew over time until we couldn't see us without each other.

Crystal: That's the way it always starts.

Neo: I guess.

Hope noticed that Neo was beginning to look depressed. She knew he was thinking about Sasha.

Hope: Don't worry. We will do everything we can to help you save her.

Neo: I know you will.

At that moment Crystal noticed something.

Crystal: Hey. Listen. The storm has died down.

Hope: You're right. I can't hear it anymore.

Neo: Great. Now let's find that exit.

With a new determination the five Pokémon continued their search for the exit to Mt. Mortar.

* * *

Near the National Park north of Goldenrod City two trainers dressed in black outfits were out searching for something. With them are two small black canine Pokémon. The Pokémon have three boney plates on their backs. They sniffed the air, trying to pick up the scent of whatever they were looking for, but with no luck.

Trainer 1: She doesn't appear to be here. Maybe she went south instead.

Trainer 2: It's possible, but reports say she was seen heading north.

Trainer 1: I know what the reports said. I also know she's not here.

Trainer 2: You've got to remember that she can turn invisible whenever she wants.

Trainer 1: Even so the Houndour would have picked her scent up by now. I say we head south and check there.

Trainer 2: Fine, but if we get in trouble with the boss you're taking the fall.

The two trainers left and headed south with their Houndour following close behind. Once they were out of sight a small Ghost Pokémon materialized. She looked like a floating head with a necklace of small red beads around her neck.

Misdreavus: That was close. I thought they would have found me for sure.

She looked back towards Goldenrod City, remembering what was going on there.

Misdreavus: I have to find help. Maybe if I go to Ecruteak City I could get the Gym Leader there to come.

The Misdreavus floated off towards Ecruteak City looking for help.

* * *

After walking around for what seemed like hours Neo and the others finally exited Mt. Mortar close to Ecruteak City.

Neo: Next time we decided to do something like that let's consult a map first.

Crystal: Agreed, but for now we must keep moving. Ecruteak City shouldn't be more than a few hours away.

Hope: And judging by the sky we don't have that much daylight left.

Neo: It'll probably be night by the time we get there. Let's just hope Nurse Joy is still expecting us.

The Pokémon make their way towards Ecruteak City with what little time they had left in the day.

* * *

Just as Neo predicted the sun had gone down by the time the group reached Ecruteak City. But that wasn't their only problem at the time. They had no idea where the Pokémon Center was.

Star: We're not going to have to sleep outside, are we?

Hope: Unless we find the Pokémon Center we will.

The group continued towards the center of town, hoping to find the Pokémon Center.

Mech: Hey! Isn't that a Pokémon Gym?

Crystal: I believe you are correct. That means the Center must be close by.

Neo: Keep your eyes open.

They kept moving, still looking for the Pokémon Center. But it wasn't the Center they found.

Star: Hey! What's that?

Crystal: It appears to be a Pokémon. A Misdreavus if I'm not mistaken.

The Pokémon Star found was indeed a Misdreavus, the same one that was hiding from the Rocket agents earlier that day. However, she looked weak and tired.

Neo: We need to get her to the Pokémon Center.

Hope: She looks too tired to get up and follow us.

Crystal: I'll carry her.

With Crystal carrying the Misdreavus on her back the group once again set out to find the Pokémon Center.

* * *

The group eventually found the Pokémon Center, and luckily Nurse Joy was waiting for them to arrive. Upon arriving they told the nurse about the Misdreavus. She immediately took her in and began treating her. While Nurse Joy tended to the Misdreavus the others got comfortable in one of the back rooms. All were concerned with the Misdreavus's health.

Star: I hope she'll be alright.

Crystal: We all do, Star.

Just then, Nurse Joy walked in. They Pokémon gathered around her, eager to hear news of the Misdreavus's condition.

Neo: How is she?

Nurse Joy: She's just tired. A good nights sleep is all she'll need.

Hope: That's good news, though I wonder why she was so weak? Misdreavus are supposed to be nocturnal Pokémon.

Neo: We can ask her about that tomorrow. Let's get some sleep for now.

Everyone agreed with Neo's suggestion as they all went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Morning came and the group was up early. They were going over their plans for the day when the Misdreavus they found last night entered the room and approached them.

Misdreavus: I understand that it was you who found me last night and brought me here. Thank you.

Mech: Hey, don't mention it.

Star: We weren't about to leave you out there like that.

Misdreavus: I would still like to thank you. My name is Missy.

Neo: My name is Neo. These are my friends Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech.

Hope: Hello.

Star: Hi.

Crystal: Greetings.

Mech: Nice to meet you.

Missy: Nice to meet you too. Now I really must be going.

Mech: What's the hurry?

Missy: I must find someone to help me drive some people out of Goldenrod City.

Neo: Drive out? Who are you trying to drive out?

Missy: I don't know if you've ever heard of them, but they call themselves Team Rocket.

Neo: Team Rocket?! There here as well?!

Missy: You… know about them?

Hope: Let's just say we've had some bad experiences with them.

Star: I wonder what kind of trouble they're causing now?

Crystal: Maybe Missy knows.

They were about to ask her what Team Rocket was doing in Johto, but she had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. After a while a light blue glow came from her body.

Mech: What is she doing?

Neo: No idea.

The group waited and watched. After a few minutes the glow went away and Missy opened her eyes and looked at them.

Missy: I see all of you have a great hatred for Team Rocket, especially you three.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, but none more than Neo, Hope and Star.

Neo: Yeah, we do… but how did you know?

Missy: You may be surprised but I've been able to train myself to read the hidden emotions of people and Pokémon.

Star: Hidden emotions? Like being able to read our minds or something?

Missy: Not exactly. I can't tell what you're thinking but I can feel your anger towards Team Rocket.

Neo: Well, there's a couple of sad stories that go along with that hatred.

Missy: If you don't mind retelling them I'd like to discover the source of your anger.

Neo, Hope and Star agreed and retold the story of how Team Rocket ruined their lives. Hearing this almost brought Missy to tears.

Missy: My… my goodness. I had… no idea…

Hope: Well, we said it was sad.

Missy: True, but this was worse than I expected. I'm sorry if this brought back any bad memories.

Neo: It okay.

Missy: Anyway, I must leave. I need to find help.

Neo: I think you already have.

Missy: What?

Hope: What he means it we're going to help you drive Team Rocket out of Goldenrod City.

Missy: You… you'd really help me?

Neo: You already know we don't like them and you know why.

Star: And besides, we have a score to settle.

Missy: I can't thank you enough.

Crystal: No thanks necessary. We feel that it's our duty to stop them whenever we're given the chance.

Mech: That's right. Wherever they pop up, if we're near we put them back down.

Neo: Okay then. Next stop, Goldenrod City.

Missy: I'll fill you in on the situation there.

With a new friend in Missy the Misdreavus the group prepares to once again face Team Rocket.

* * *

Two men were waiting in a building inside of Goldenrod City. One was a businessman with an evil-looking Persian by his side. The other was a scientist with a patch over his left eye. Then, another man joined them.

Man 1: Did you find her?

Man 2: She is a vital part of my research.

Man 3: I'm sorry but she escaped.

Man 1: I asked you not to come back without her! Now go and do not return without that Pokémon!

Man 3: Y-yes s-sir!

The third man left, leaving the original two by themselves.

Man 1: This would never have happened if you hadn't failed back in Blackthorn City.

Man 2: But Giovanni sir, I tried to warn them. No one would listen to me.

Giovanni: Enough with your excuses, Kirkland! I want results this time!

Giovanni walked towards the door with his Persian behind him. He opened the door and paused for a second.

Giovanni: This is your last chance. Do NOT fail me again.

He then left, leaving Kirkland to fume with anger.

Kirkland: I'll show you. When I'm done you will regret the day you ever crossed me. And then when I'm done with you that Pikachu will be next.

* * *

With the arrival of a new friend comes the shocking news that Team Rocket is once again causing trouble. Determined to stop them the group follows Missy to Goldenrod City. Just what is Team Rocket up to this time? Can Neo and the others stop them again? Find out in the chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	18. Goldenrod Gamble

First of all I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays. I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but this week has been more busy than I wanted. My father, who is a diabetic, was placed in the hospital Tuesday morning. We (me, my mother and brother) have been visiting him all week (which is a 1-hour drive there from where we live). Fortunately he was released yesterday and is back home where he belongs. So now I can re-focus on this fic.

Also, for those of you who have read some of my other fics I have something I would like to ask.

And now, here's Chapter 18 for your reading pleaseure.

**Chapter 18: Goldenrod Gamble**

Having left Ecruteak City earlier that day the group, being led by their new friend Missy, are now heading for Goldenrod City. The reason: Team Rocket. Missy had informed them that she had escaped from the evil organization and was looking for help when they found her. Of course they offered to help her drive them out, still having a score to settle with them themselves.

Missy: I just what to thank you again for helping me.

Neo: It's no problem at all. If we had known Team Rocket was there before we met you we would have went anyway.

Hope: That's right. We would have tried to stop them ourselves.

Mech: It wouldn't be the first time.

Neo: So Missy, what do you know about Team Rocket? Can you tell us who's the head guy here?

Missy: I don't know his name but he's dressed like a businessman in an orange suit. And he has this wicked-looking Persian by his side. There was also someone who looked like a scientist. He had an eye patch over his left eye.

The group froze when Missy described the people she saw.

Missy: What?

Crystal: You did say there were two guys? One in an orange business suit with a Persian and a scientist with a patch over his left eye, right?

Missy: Yeah, why?

Neo: Giovanni and Kirkland! It has to be them!

Missy: You know them?

Star: Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and Kirkland is the scientist who had us captured in the first place.

Missy: I see. So that's why everyone else was acting so afraid of them.

Neo: Just how many agents does Team Rocket have there?

Missy: I couldn't count them all but I suspect that there's at least a hundred there.

Crystal: Quite a large number.

Mech: So? We can take them.

Hope: It won't be that easy, Mech.

Mech: I could take them all by myself.

Neo: As strong as you are I doubt that.

Mech: And why's that.

Hope: Think about this, Mech. Missy said there were at least a hundred agents there.

Mech: And?

Hope: They'll all have Pokémon with them. And we all know that trainers can carry up to a maximum of six Pokémon.

Mech: What's your point?

Neo: Her point is that it's possible that we could end up facing at least 600 Pokémon. There's no way we'll survive with those odds.

Mech: So how do we get in?

Crystal: Let's get there first and then plan our attack.

Missy: It's not much farther.

With Goldenrod close the group hastened their pace.

* * *

At the northern edge of the city Neo and the others paused to come up with a plan of action to get inside Team Rocket's base.

Neo: Okay, without charging head-on like a rampaging Tauros, how do we get inside?

Crystal: We could try sneaking in.

Hope: After our last encounter I'm sure they stepped-up security, so sneaking in won't be as easy this time.

Star: What about a nighttime strike? They might not expect that.

Neo: But if I know Team Rocket then they'll have nightshift security guards. Not to mention security cameras.

Star: Crap! So there's no way to get inside?

Missy: There may be a way, but it's extremely risky.

Though the thought of something that involved a great deal of risk didn't set too well with them they needed to get inside. With that in mind they listened to Missy's plan.

* * *

Outside of the warehouse serving as Team Rocket's hidden base two guards were standing out front. Nothing had happened all day and they were beginning to get bored.

Guard 1: Man, this sucks! I didn't sign up to be Giovanni's doorman.

Guard 2: Would you shut up before someone hears you! You should be lucky that we got jobs in Team Rocket in the first place!

Guard 1: If I wanted a job like this I would have went somewhere else!

Guard 2: Keep talking like that and you will!

While the two guards argued five Pokémon watched them from the shadows. Then, from above, a sixth Pokémon floated down to Earth and landed in front of the arguing guards, unconscious. The two ceased what they were doing and turned their attention to the Pokémon in front of them.

Guard 1: Hey, isn't that the Pokémon that escaped yesterday?

Guard 2: I think it is. What luck finding it here.

Guard 1: I'll say it is. Maybe I'll get promoted.

Guard 2: We both found it, stupid, not just you.

Guard 1: Whatever. Let's just take it to the boss.

The first guard picked up the fallen Pokémon and, along with the second guard, made his way to the warehouse entrance. There, he needed to input a password into a keypad to be granted entry.

Guard 2: Don't tell me you don't know what the password is?

Guard 1: Of course I do. What do you think I am, stupid?

Guard 2: Didn't I just call you that 30 seconds ago?

Guard 1: Can it, idiot!

Guard 2: Just input the damn password, that is if you know what it is.

Guard 1: Everyone knows shat it is! It's the name of the boss's favorite Pokémon!

While they argued yet again neither noticed that the Pokémon the first guard was holding wasn't unconscious. She was awake, listening to everything they had said.

Guard 2: Hurry up and input it!

Guard 1: Why don't you input it!

Pokémon: _Would one of these idiots enter the password already._

Guard 2: You do it!

Guard 1: Forget it!

Guard 2: Because you don't know!

Guard 1: Fine! I'll put it in!

Pokémon: _About time._

The first guard, still holding the "unconscious" Pokémon, stepped up to the keypad and began entering the password.

Guard 1; P-E-R-S-I-A-N… Persian!

The password inserted, the doors opened.

Guard 1: There! You happy now?!

Guard 2: Looks like I was wrong. You're not a total moron after all.

Guard 1: Why you…

Pokémon: I have to agree with your friend there.

Guard 1 & 2: WHAT?!

The Pokémon floated out of the first guards hands and disappeared.

Guard 1: What the hell just happened?!

Pokémon: Thank you for getting me and my friends inside.

Guard 2: We've been used! This is all your fault!

Guard 1: Why is it all my fault?! You were tricked too!

Pokémon: While it's fun to listen to you two argue like two fools, you need to be dealt with. Now, go to sleep like two good little boys.

The Pokémon, identified as Missy, reappeared right in front of them, her eyes glowing blue. Within seconds both guards were sleeping soundly.

Missy: Okay guys! The coast is clear!

From their hiding place Neo and the others emerged and joined Missy next to the two sleeping Rocket guards. All five were impressed with her work.

Star: You're good.

Crystal: True. Not even my Hypnosis attack is that effective.

Missy: I've been practicing a lot. Now, we need to get inside before it closes.

The group of six Pokémon entered Team Rocket's hidden base. However, their entrance didn't go unnoticed. A security camera had seen the entire ordeal.

* * *

Inside the security room, a security officer waited for the arrival of two individuals. Within seconds Giovanni and Kirkland entered the room.

Giovanni: This had better be good.

Security Officer: I thought you might have wanted to see this. This was taken at the front entrance a few minutes ago.

The security officer showed them a still frame of the front entrance. It showed the two guards sleeping and six Pokémon entering the building.

Giovanni: What's so important about that other than the fact that I now have two useless fools to take care of?

Kirkland: Wait a minute! Zoom in on those Pokémon!

The security guard zoomed in on the six Pokémon entering the building. Kirkland looked hard at them and soon recognized one.

Kirkland: That's her! That Misdreavus is the one that escaped from us yesterday!

Giovanni: I see. That makes getting her back much easier. Now, what about those other five?

Kirkland: They do look familiar… NO! It can't be! Not them!

Giovanni: Well, it seems our friends aren't ready to give up on their dying friend yet.

Kirkland: How did they find us?!

Giovanni: It doesn't matter. Now is the time to correct the mistake you made back in Blackthorn City.

Kirkland: But sir…

Giovanni: Let's go!

Not wanting to listen to Kirkland Giovanni walked out of the room to meet Neo and his friends again. Kirkland stood there, his anger towards Giovanni growing.

Kirkland: _I swear to you, I'll make you pay for all the ridicule you've put me through. Mark my words.

* * *

_

Thanks to Missy's plan Neo and the others have made it inside Team Rocket's hidden base in Goldenrod, fully intent on stopping them once again. But both Giovanni and Kirkland know they're coming. While Giovanni is focused on stopping them, thoughts of revenge are in Kirkland's mind. Can they work together long enough to stop Neo and the others? Will Team Rocket be stopped for good this time? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

And now for that request. As you may (or may not) know I have written a few one-shots. One of them is called **The Greatest Heartache**. After recently reading it again ideas for a remake began popping in my head. With that in mind I want to know if I should go ahead with the remake. You can either let me know in a review or by e-mailing me (check my profile for my e-mail address).

Thank you and please review


	19. Neo's Team vs Team Rocket

**Chapter 19: Neo's Team vs. Team Rocket**

Neo and the others, thanks to some help from two dimwitted guards, easily infiltrated Team Rocket's Goldenrod City base. Now the group followed Missy as she lead them to where Giovanni and Kirkland were.

Mech: You sure they're down this way?

Missy: I'm sure. I can feel it.

Neo: In any case we need to hurry. The longer we stay in here the more danger it becomes for us.

The Pokémon agreed and resumed their search for the two individuals at the head of this operation.

* * *

Giovanni and Kirkland were waiting in a dark room deep within their base. Giovanni knew why they were there, but Kirkland wasn't.

Kirkland: Are you sure they'll come to this room?

Giovanni: That Misdreavus can sense hidden emotions. She'll sense ours and lead them right to us.

Kirkland: But what if she doesn't?

Giovanni: She will.

Kirkland: There's no guarantee that she will.

Giovanni quickly turned to Kirkland and glared at him. The scientist grew fearful under the hateful stare of the Team Rocket leader.

Giovanni: Are you questioning me?!

Kirkland: N-No sir! I-I'm j-just saying t-that…

Giovanni: I don't care what you're saying!

Kirkland: But…

Giovanni: SILENCE!

Kirkland immediately became quite.

Giovanni: Question me again and you'll become nothing more than a scratching post for my Persian.

Persian looked over at Kirkland, smirked and held up a paw as if to say "this is your fate". Kirkland looked away so neither could see the angry look on his face.

Kirkland: _If that Pikachu and his friends weren't here I'd take him out right now._

He looked back at Giovanni. He had resumed his wait for Neo and his friends to arrive. At that moment Kirkland smiled evilly, having thought of something.

Kirkland: _Maybe I can kill two Pidgey with one stone._

* * *

Missy: They're close!

Missy had lead the group deep into the base, far deeper than they thought they would have been. They were now heading down a hallway.

Neo: How much farther?

Missy: Just up ahead! Through that door!

Up ahead of them were a pair of double doors.

Missy: They're right through there!

Neo: Okay everyone! Be ready for anything!

Everyone agreed as they got closer to the doors. They stopped right in front of the doors.

Missy: I'll go in and check things out.

Neo: No. We'll go in together.

Missy: You sure?

Neo: It'll be safer if we all go instead of just one.

Hope: He's right. If we all go in together they won't be able to get the drop on us.

Missy: If you're sure then I guess it would probably be better.

Finally agreeing on an approach Neo walked up to the door. However, something didn't seem right. He placed a paw on the door, causing it to open slightly.

Neo: I've got a bad feeling about this. The door's already open.

Crystal: No doubt they were alerted to our presence.

Star: But how? We didn't see anyone other than those two guards at the front entrance.

Hope: There must have been security cameras somewhere that we didn't see.

Crystal: That would be the only way.

Neo: So they already know we're coming. I guess there's no reason to try and sneak in there anymore. Let's just bust right in!

Mech: Now you're speaking my language!

Hope: Oh boy. Everyone better stand back! He gets crazy when he's excited!

Everyone stood back, fearing what Mech would do in his excited state.

Mech: Time to rock the house!

The excited Magneton charged the doors, blasting them open on impact.

Neo: That was random.

Hope: That's Mech for you. Get him excited and there's no telling what he'll do.

Crystal: For now we better follow him inside.

The remaining five Pokémon followed their friend inside the room. There were no lights on inside, making it impossible to see.

Neo: Hey Mech! Where are you?!

Mech: Right here!

Neo: Where?!

Mech responded by using Flash to brighten part of the room. The others went to him.

Neo: You alright?

Mech: Yeah. Just a little worn out.

Hope: You know you always wear yourself out when you get excited.

Mech: I know, but when that happens I don't know what I'm doing. You guys know that.

Star: By experience.

Neo: Now, where's Giovanni and Kirkland?

Giovanni: Right here.

The room lit up, revealing Giovanni and Kirkland standing on the far side. Both looked ready to fight, but Kirkland had a look of anger and hatred on his face while Giovanni simply looked at them with a smirk on his face.

Giovanni: I've been waiting for you, Neo.

Neo: So you did know we were coming. I guess we should have been on the lookout for security cameras. Too late for that now.

Giovanni: Indeed it is. You know, you cost me a great deal back at Team Rocket headquarters.

Neo: Yeah. Last I heard it was a smoking pile of rubble.

Though the comment was made to anger him, Giovanni remained calm.

Giovanni: A minor setback. Once I've dealt with you I'll rebuild our headquarters.

Neo: I doubt that.

Giovanni: In any case I do have to thank you for bringing back our latest experiment.

Neo turned around. He knew Giovanni was talking about Missy. The Misdreavus floated back behind Mech.

Giovanni: That Misdreavus is a key part in our operations here. We can't have her running off like she did.

Neo: Well that's too bad. She's with us now and there's no way you're getting your hands on her again.

Giovanni: We'll see about that.

He took out a pair of Poké balls. Neo stood ready for battle. Then, Missy flew over by his side.

Missy: Looks like you need a partner for this dance. Mind if I join?

Neo: Be my guest.

Giovanni: Now, I'd like you to meet…

Kirkland: Dusclops! Rhydon!

Before Giovanni could send out his two Pokémon Kirkland sent out his two. Dusclops, the evolved form of his Duskull, was a Ghost Pokémon that looked like a one-eyed mummy and Rhydon, the evolved form of his Rhyhorn, was a large Rock-and-Ground Pokémon that stood on its hind legs. It had a large horn on its head used for attacking.

Kirkland: I will make you pay for my humiliating defeat in Blackthorn City!

Neo: Please. We beat you then and we'll beat you here.

Kirkland: I don't think so! My Pokémon have grown stronger since then!

Neo: Oh yeah? Well so have we. And we've learned a few new tricks since then.

Kirkland: All the tricks in the world won't save you now!

While Kirkland continued to declare his victory Giovanni looked on.

Giovanni: _If he doesn't defeat them, he'll find himself out of a job… and possibly more…_

Neo: If you're so confident then by all means make the first move.

Kirkland: A move you'll regret! Go, my Pokémon! Tear them apart!

Dusclops and Rhydon charged. Neo and Missy simply waited until the right time.

Neo: You ready?

Missy: You bet.

Neo: Then let's get it on!

With Dusclops and Rhydon charging Neo and Missy went on the attack as well.

* * *

What could quite possibly be their final battle against Giovanni and Team Rocket has begun. Cand Neo and the others take down the duo of Giovanni and Kirkland or will they prove to be too strong for the good guys? And just what does Kirkland have in store for both Neo and Giovanni? It all begins in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	20. Giovanni Steps Up

Happy New Year everyone!

2006 has passed and now 2007 is upon us. And so continues the trials of Neo and his friends. Here's Chapter 20 for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 20: Giovanni Steps Up**

Kirkland's team of Dusclops and Rhydon were on the charge, but Neo and Missy weren't worried about them. Also charging head on they had confidence in their abilities and knew they would come out on top.

Kirkland: Dusclops, use Shadow Ball! Rhydon, use Horn Drill!

Dusclops formed a black ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Neo and Missy while Rhydon continued to charged forward, aiming his spinning horn at Neo.

Neo: Time to attack!

Missy: Right with you, Neo!

Missy's eyes glowed blue. Then, a blue aura surrounded the Shadow Ball. The attack froze as the Psychic attack took hold.

Kirkland: What?!

Neo: I told you we've learned a few new trick since last time! Here's another one!

Neo charged towards Rhydon. As he got closer his tail began to glow white.

Neo: Have a taste of my Iron Tail!

Neo leapt up in the Rhydon's face and swung his tail. There was a loud clanging sound as Neo's attack made contact with the Rhydon's horn. The attack left the Rhydon stunned as he stumbled backwards.

Neo: Let's finish this, Missy!

Missy: Right!

Still using Psychic Missy sent the Shadow Ball hurtling towards Rhydon while Neo charged up a Thunderbolt for the Dusclops.

Kirkland: Get out of there, you fools!

His commands didn't help one bit. Rhydon took the full force of the Shadow Ball while Dusclops was fried by Neo's Thunderbolt. Both Pokémon fell to the ground, neither able to continue the fight.

Kirkland: No! How could I have lost to you again?!

Neo: Simple. You're weak, both as a human and a trainer.

Kirkland: Why you… I'll show you who's weak!

Giovanni: That's enough, Kirkland.

Kirkland: But sir…

Giovanni: He's right. You are weak. Do not embarrass yourself further.

Kirkland: But…

Giovanni: I said that's enough.

Kirkland: Please! Give me one more chance!

Giovanni: Do not make me repeat myself again!

Kirkland: I can defeat them! Just…

Kirkland's pleas were silenced when Persian lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Kirkland tried to get back up, but Persian had a claw to his throat.

Giovanni: It's obvious that you lack the strength to get the job done. Therefore, I will handle this myself.

Kirkland: …

Giovanni: And if you try to interfere my Persian will have no problem killing you on the spot, got it?

Kirkland froze after Giovanni's statement. He looked at the Persian. The feline Pokémon simply flashed his claws at the frightened scientist before turning to observe the battle.

Giovanni: I'm sorry for that little interruption.

Neo: You really are a cold-hearted person, Giovanni.

Giovanni: I rule this organization through fear. All who serve me know the consequences of disobeying my order. Now, shall we begin?

Neo: Just one thing.

Giovanni: You want to know what we're doing here, right?

The Pokémon said nothing. Neo's only response was a slight nod.

Giovanni: Very well. I'm sure you were able to deactivate the obedience collars that I tested on your friends.

Neo: Thankfully yes.

Giovanni: Well, we've been here testing new models, ones that won't be deactivated as easily as the earlier models.

Crystal: So you're still attempting to control Pokémon through mind-control?

Giovanni: We never stopped. We just needed a new location after our last attempt failed thanks to you. And Goldenrod City seemed like the perfect place.

Missy: So, what was my purpose in all this?

Giovanni: Your unique ability to sense emotions is a key part. With it we can tell if we have complete control over the Pokémon. Any sort of emotion that could possibly interfere with the collar will need to be dealt with. You, my dear, are the only Pokémon we know of that has that ability.

Missy: So I was just a tool to be used in your sick experiments?

Giovanni: A bit harsh, but yes. You see, once we discovered the hostile emotions and eliminated them, we'd have a completely obedient Pokémon. From there I could create an army of Pokémon that would obey only my commands. There would be no one who could stop me! Team Rocket would rule the world!

Hope: That's just sickening. Why can't you just go out and catch Pokémon like real trainers do?

Giovanni: Why does it matter? It's the end result that counts, not the method you go about to obtain said result.

Mech: In other words you're not good enough to raise strong Pokémon yourself. You need others to do it for you.

Giovanni: Say whatever you will about me. In the end you will all belong to me once again.

Missy: I'll never belong to you!

Neo: None of us will! Your tyranny ends here and now!

Giovanni: I disagree. And so do my Pokémon. Come, Nidoking and Nidoqueen!

Giovanni took out his two Poké balls and called out the Pokémon inside. From one came Nidoking, a large purple Poison type Pokémon. He had a large horn on his head and equally large spikes going down his back. He flexed his arms, showing off his muscular frame. From the other came Nidoqueen, a blue Pokémon of the same type as Nidoking. She was just as muscular as Nidoking, but her horn was much smaller as were the spikes going down her back. Both Pokémon glared at Neo and Missy.

Giovanni: Let me warn you, these two aren't as weak as the ones Kirkland used. You will have a much more difficult time defeating them.

Neo and Missy looked at their new opponents.

Missy: He's right. They won't go down as easily.

Neo: Looks like we've got a real fight on our hands this time…

* * *

Kirkland wen't down easy enough, but Giovanni proves to be a much more difficult foe. With his Pokémon Nidoking and Nidoqueen ready for battle, what chance do Neo and Missy have of winning? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	21. Family Affair

**Chapter 21: Family Affair**

With Kirkland out of the way Neo and Missy prepared to do battle with Giovanni. The two of them stared down Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Giovanni's two powerful Pokémon.

Neo: This is going to be tougher than I first thought.

Missy: True, but we must fight. If we don't Team Rocket will win.

Neo: That's not going to happen. Let's go!

Neo and Missy charged towards the two massive Pokémon standing in front of them. However, Giovanni didn't give them any commands. No order to attack. No order to dodge. Nothing. Missy thought this was a bit strange.

Missy: Why isn't he giving them any commands? Does he want us to defeat him?

Neo: It doesn't matter! Let's take them out before he changes his mind!

Neo wanted to take advantage of this opportunity and take Giovanni down. Missy was a bit more suspicious, but decided to follow Neo and attack. But that's just what Giovanni wanted them to do. As soon as they were close enough he went on the offensive.

Giovanni: Iron Tail!

Before Neo and Missy could react Nidoking and Nidoqueen attacked. Both Pokémon swung their tails around and slammed them into Neo and Missy, sending them flying back towards the others.

Hope: Neo! Missy!

Mech: That was one hard hit. You think they're alright?

Star: I hope they are.

Neo and Missy got up slowly. Though they weren't injured the attacks left them a bit stunned.

Neo: That wasn't what I was expecting. Those two are strong.

Missy: We may need to try something else.

Neo: You got something in mind?

Missy: Well, seeing as how both of them are Poison and Ground types your electric attacks are useless against them. I say you use your speed against them.

Neo: What about you?

Missy: I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve that just might work.

Neo: You sure they'll work?

Missy: No, but right now we don't have much of a choice.

Realizing that she was right, Neo agreed to use Missy's idea of using his speed. He went in to action, using Agility to increase his speed.

Neo: Hey! Try to keep up!

For a while it seemed like the strategy was working. Both of Giovanni's Pokémon were having difficulties keeping up with is increased speed. However, this was all just an act they two Pokémon were putting on to make it seem like Neo and Missy had the upper hand.

Giovanni: Grab him!

The Nidoking reached out and grabbed Neo by his tail. He lifted him up so they were eye-to-eye.

Neo: Uh oh! A little help here!

Missy: I'm coming!

Missy tried to go to Neo's aid, but Giovanni had his Nidoqueen cut her off.

Giovanni: Crunch!

The Nidoqueen charged with incredible speed.

Star: Get out of there, Missy!

Crystal: It's too late! That Nidoqueen is moving too fast!

She was right. Before Missy could react the Nidoqueen had her in her jaws. She bit down hard on her. Missy screamed in pain as her body was crushed in Nidoqueen's powerful jaws. Upon hearing her screams of pain Neo turned and saw the situation she was in.

Neo: Missy!

He wanted to help her, but the Nidoking had a firm grip on his tail and wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.

Neo: Hey! Let me go!

Giovanni smiled evilly when Neo made that request.

Giovanni: You heard him. Release him!

When Giovanni spoke Neo wished he hadn't said what he did. The Nidoking had a smile just as evil-looking as Giovanni's. He threw Neo into the air. As Neo flailed about, Giovanni gave another command.

Giovanni: Focus Punch!

Neo looked down and saw Nidoking gathering energy in his right fist. He knew what was coming next and that there was nothing he could do about it other than take the hit. As Neo fell back down in front of it he saw a sadistic look on the Nidoking's face. Then, he threw the punch, catching Neo in his mid-section. He flew back and crashed into the wall next to Hope and the others. Seeing her teammate knock his opponent down Nidoqueen tossed Missy aside as well.

Hope: Neo! Missy!

Mech: Are they alright? They got beat up pretty bad.

Crystal: They did take quite the beating. I'm not sure if they can continue.

To everyone's surprise Neo and Missy got back up. However, evidence of their beating was clear. Both Pokémon were breathing heavily and they both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

Neo: I… I don't think…I can go on much…longer.

Missy: We must… we mustn't let him beat us…

Neo: There's…no way I …can… try that strategy… again…

Missy: That's…okay. I… I have another plan.

Neo: What…is it?

Missy: I need to know something first…

While Neo and Missy discussed their new battle plan Kirkland thought about how strong Giovanni's Pokémon were.

Kirkland: _His Pokémon handled them as if they were nothing while my Pokémon couldn't even out a scratch on them. How am I supposed to beat him?_

During his thought process Neo and Missy finished going over their new strategy.

Missy: You ready?

Neo: As ready as I'll ever be.

Neo walked forward towards Giovanni's two Pokémon. With every step he took shockwaves of pain went through his body. Giovanni saw this as a opportunity to take out one of his opponents.

Giovanni: Attack!

Nidoking and Nidoqueen charged towards Neo, intent on carrying out Giovanni's orders. But that just played into Neo and Missy's plan.

Neo: I hope this works!

Neo closed his eyes and concentrated. Seconds later his body gave off a blinding white light. Everyone else was able to shield their eyes, but Nidoking and Nidoqueen couldn't get their hands up in time and were blinded.

Missy: Okay! My turn!

Still reeling from the beating she took earlier Missy floated in between the two blinded Pokémon.

Missy: Hey! Big, dumb and ugly! I'm right here!

Both Pokémon, still blinded, thought Missy was speaking to them. Angry at what she said the both followed her voice and faced where she was. They then charged up a Hyper Beam.

Giovanni: No, you fools! Don't attack!

Giovanni's words went unheard. The anger that Nidoking and Nidoqueen had was so great they ignored his commands and fired anyway. If they had their sight, however, they would have seen that Missy had moved and they were firing at each other. The two Hyper Beam attacks collided with each other, creating a massive explosion that sent them both flying back. Missy, who was still quite close, was also knocked back by the blast. She landed next to Neo while Giovanni's Pokémon crashed into the walls on each side of the room, knocked out.

Giovanni: I don't believe this!

Even though they were exhausted Neo and Missy were still able to admire their handiwork.

Neo: It…worked!

Missy: Yeah…

Almost immediately the others rushed to their aid.

Mech: They're in really bad shape.

Crystal: I'll take care of that.

Crystal began using Recover. He body took on a blue glow which passed on to Neo and Missy.

Crystal: They'll be back to full strength in a few minutes.

Hope: Good.

Crystal: I must say though, that was quite the plan.

Star: Yeah. Blinding them with Flash and having Missy bait them into attacking each other with Taunt. Just brilliant.

Although they were his enemies even Kirkland was impressed with what he saw.

Kirkland: _That was an impressive win. Who knew they could strategize like that._

After recalling his fallen Pokémon Giovanni faced the group of Pokémon. However, his facial expression was one of satisfaction, not anger. By now Neo and Missy had recovered enough to get up on their own and face the evil leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni: That was an impressive battle you put on there.

Neo: Trust me, there's more where that came from.

Crystal: No, Neo. You and Missy need to rest.

Missy: But we haven't taken him down yet.

Before they could object further Hope and Star stepped forward.

Hope: You two rest. We'll fight.

Neo: But…

Star: This is our fight too. Let us take some of the load.

Neo and Missy looked at each other and, realizing that they were in no condition to battle, agreed to let Hope and Star take over.

Neo: Just be careful.

Hope: We will.

The two Vulpix faced Giovanni, ready to battle. Giovanni, seeing his new opponents, smirked and took out a single Poké ball.

Giovanni: You two seem ready to fight. But I doubt if you'll win.

Hope: Don't be too sure about that. We're just as strong as Neo and Missy.

Star: That's right. We won't be defeated that easy if at all.

Giovanni: I'm sure that you won't be able to win. In fact, I'll only use one Pokémon in this battle.

Hope: Just one?! And you expect to beat us?!

Giovanni: I won't have to beat you. You won't have the heart to battle after you see who I have in store for you.

Before they could question his decision, he threw the Poké ball. As the Pokémon came out Hope and Star let out a collective gasp. In front of them was a beautiful nine-tailed fox Pokémon. Behind them, Neo and the others were wondering what Giovanni was thinking.

Mech: What's up with this? He only sent out one Pokémon.

Missy: And it's a Ninetails. Why did he send that out.

Neo: _He said he would only send out one Pokémon and that they wouldn't have the heart to battle once they saw who it was…_

Right then it clicked. Neo knew just what Giovanni was doing, because he did the same thing to him.

Neo: That…bastard!

Missy: What?

Neo: Don't you guys see?! He's doing it again!

Mech: He's doing what again?

Neo: Think back! He did this to me at their headquarters in the Silver Mountains!

Mech: Silver Mountains… oh crap!

Crystal: No… Poor Hope and Star.

Neo: I just hope they don't make the same mistake I did.

Star was left speechless. She couldn't move or speak because of the shock she was in. That left Hope to confirm everyone's suspicions with one word.

Hope: …Mother…

* * *

Neo and Missy finally defeat Giovanni's powerful Pokémon. But just as Hope and Star take their turn Giovanni shows his evil side by sending their mother out to face them. Will Hope and Star be able to fight their mother in battle or will they refuse to battle just as Neo did back in the Silver Mountains? Find out next time in **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	22. Bonds Between Mother and Daughters

**Chapter 22: Bonds Between Mother and Daughters**

The battle against Giovanni was in full swing. Neo and the others seemed to have the advantage, but a familiar tactic from Giovanni changed everything. Just as he did with Neo back in the Silver Mountains Giovanni forced Hope and Star to face someone very important to them.

Neo: I can't believe he did it again.

Missy: Yeah. I remember how you said he made you face your friends in your last encounter.

Neo: I just hope those two don't make the same mistake I did… Man! I wish I could get in there and help.

Missy: So do I, but we're still not fully healed yet. We'd only get in the way.

Neo: I know. Hey Crystal. How you holding up back there?

Crystal: It's a bit more difficult to heal you two than I thought, but I'll try to get you fully healed as soon as I can.

Neo: Don't strain yourself too much. We may need your abilities again sooner than we think.

While Crystal resumed her task of healing Neo and Missy everyone else was focused on the battle. By using a familiar tactic Giovanni had successfully taken away Hope and Star's will to fight, just as he did with Neo once before. But instead of close friends he had them battling the one Pokémon the didn't think they'd find… their own mother, Reikou.

Star: M… Mom? Is… is that really you?

Hope: Mother, it's us… your daughters… Don't you recognize us?

Their words were met with an emotionless stare from their mother. Giovanni laughed at their futile attempt.

Giovanni: It's useless. She doesn't see you as anything else but an enemy now.

Without taking his eyes away from the Vulpix sisters her took a small remote out of his pocket.

Giovanni: And as long as I have this she will continue to see you as an enemy.

Neo: What's with that remote, Giovanni?

Giovanni: After our last encounter I had our scientists redesign the obedience collars. Now the only way to deactivate them is by using this remote. As long as it is in my possession there will be no deactivating the collars.

Hope: So what?! Our mother is strong. Strong enough to break the control you have on her!

Giovanni: I think not. You see, this remote can also control the level of obedience. If my control on her begins to waver all I have to do is increase the control it has and she'll start obeying my orders once again.

Neo: You're a sick man, Giovanni.

Giovanni: Maybe, but I am also successful.

Missy: Well that'll all once we're through with you!

Giovanni: I'd like to see you try.

By now Crystal had finished healing Neo and Missy, but as a result she was too weak to do anything. Mech was by her side.

Mech: Crystal. You alright?

Crystal: I'm… fine… just tired… that's all.

Neo: You rest now. Missy and I will go back up Hope and Star.

Crystal: …okay.

Mech: I'll stay behind and protect her.

Neo: That would be best. Now, you ready, Missy?

Missy: Oh yeah.

Neo: Then let's get back to work.

Hope: No!

Neo: What?

Hope: Leave this to us.

Missy: But…

Star: Please. She's our mother. Let us deal with this.

Neo: Are you sure?

Hope: Yes.

Neo: …okay, but we're dealing with Giovanni.

Hope: Alright.

Missy: Be careful, you two.

Star: We will.

Despite their better judgment, Neo and Missy decided to let Hope and Star handle the situation with their mother. However, it was agreed upon that they would still deal with Giovanni.

Missy: So, what's the plan?

Neo: The plan is to somehow get that remote away from him so we can deactivate the obedience collar on their mother.

Missy: But how do we do that? And even if we do get it away from him we don't even know how to use it.

Neo: Let's focus on getting it from him now. We'll figure out how to work it after that.

With nothing else to do Neo and Missy waited for their opportunity to move in and take the remote to the obedience collar from Giovanni. In the meantime, Hope and Star were trying to figure out how to rescue their mother.

Star: What do we do, sis? I don't want to hurt Mom.

Hope: Neither do I, but what other choice do we have? We can't just stand back and let her attack us.

Star: What about using defensive moves? We do know a few, and it technically wouldn't be fighting back.

Hope: I guess we could do that…look out, Star!

Star turned around just in time to see Reikou charging in her direction.

Hope: Quick! Do something!

Star tried, but she was too afraid.

Giovanni: Iron Tail!

Reikou's nine tails took on a bright white glow. Then, with great force, she swung them at Star. The small Vulpix took the full force of the attack and was sent sliding across the floor.

Hope: Star!

Giovanni decided to use this distraction as an opportunity to deliver another fierce hit.

Giovanni: Quick Attack!

Before Hope could react Reikou slammed into her with a powerful Quick Attack. Hope was knocked to the ground right next to Star.

Giovanni: Swift!

Too dazed to avoid the attack the sisters were bombarded by hundreds of star-shaped projectiles.

Missy: This has gone on long enough! We have to move in now!

Neo: I agree. Let's go!

Neo and Missy made a charge towards Giovanni, but the were intercepted by his Persian. The feline swiped at neo with his claws, sending him back.

Missy: Neo!

Neo: Watch out, Missy!

Missy swiftly turned around, but not in time to avoid the Shadow Ball attack the Persian launched. The powerful Ghost type attack hit home, knocking her back next to Neo. Although he was currently in a battle with Hope and Star, Giovanni addressed Neo and Missy.

Giovanni: I wouldn't try that again if I were you. My Persian might just kill you next time.

Neo and Missy glared at Giovanni for a while. Then, they turned their glare on Persian. The feline Pokémon gave them a 'just try me' look while holding up one of his paws, claws exposed.

Missy: What do we do now?

Neo: We can't do anything. We can only wait and hope that Hope and Star can win on their own.

With Giovanni's Persian blocking their way Neo and Missy were indeed powerless to aid their friends in any way. They could only watch as the battle between Hope, Star and their mother continued. However, things didn't seem to be going in their favor.

Giovanni: What's the matter? Is that all you've got?

Hope and Star were struggling to get up after the last attack from their mother. Both of them glared at Giovanni.

Star: I hate him. He knows we won't attack our mother.

Hope: I know, but he doesn't know that we can use defensive moves.

Star: Well then, we'd better start using them or we're going to lose this battle.

While they discussed their strategy Giovanni patiently waited. However, he didn't wait for long.

Giovanni: Go, Ninetails! Attack them!

Reikou obeyed his command and charged towards Hope and Star.

Star: Heads up, Hope! She's coming!

Hope: Okay! Let's go!

Just as Reikou was about to pounce on them Hope and Star moved out of the way using Agility. This caught Giovanni slightly by surprise.

Giovanni: I see you've decided to fight back.

Hope: We're not fighting our mother, but we're not going to sit back and be stationary targets either!

Giovanni: It doesn't matter. You will still be defeated!

Hope: You'll have to find us first! Now, Star!

The two sisters went into action. Giovanni wasn't sure what they were going to do, but it soon became clear as the room filled up with red and yellow Vulpix.

Giovanni: Double Team. Not a bad move, trying to confuse me enough for you to get the upper hand. However…

Giovanni looked at Reikou, knowing just what move to use. Now all he had to do was determine which one to make his target.

Giovanni: _The yellow one seems more composed in battle than the other._

He then looked at the many red Vulpix scattered across the room and smirked.

Giovanni: Use Faint Attack!

Reikou charged forward. But just as it looked as if she'd try to attack them she vanished. Both Pokémon were caught by surprise by this tactic, but Hope knew she had to maintain her composure. Star, on the other hand, was a different story.

Star: Hey! What happened?! Where did she go?!

Hope noticed that the slight distraction was having a negative effect on Star's Double Team. One by one the copies vanished until only a few were left.

Hope: No, Star! You have to stay focused!

Giovanni: Quick Attack!

Reikou reappeared once again, this time using Quick Attack to tear through the Double Team copies. It looked like a random attack until Hope noticed that the only copies that were being attacked were Star's.

Hope: Oh no! I have to help her!

Hope abandoned her Double Team and rushed to her sister's aid. But this is what Giovanni was expecting her to do. He took out another Poké ball and threw it out.

Giovanni: Alakazam, Disable!

From the Poké ball appeared a Pokémon that was human-like aside from his fox-like head. In each hand he held a spoon. The Alakazam held the spoons up. The began to glow a light blue. Soon, Hope was also glowing with the same light blue aura, but she was frozen in place.

Hope: What…happened?! I… can't move!

Star: Sis!

Neo: That's not fair! He's using two Pokémon!

Missy: But he said he'd only use one!

Giovanni: You forget. I don't play by anyone's rules except my own. Now, Ninetails! Attack that other Vulpix with Quick Attack!

Hope: Star… Look out, Star!

But her warning came too late. Reikou had determined which one was the real Star and attacked with a powerful Quick Attack. The small Vulpix was thrown to the side by the attack.

Giovanni: Now, use Swift!

Once again Star was bombarded with hundreds of star projectiles from Reikou's Swift attack.

Hope: No, Mother… Stop this!

Giovanni: Iron Tail!

Reikou charged in and slammed Star with her Iron Tail attack. With Hope unable to move it seemed that Star would continue to be focal point of Giovanni's assault. But Neo and Missy had seen enough and were determined to save them.

Neo: Alright, Missy! It's time we did something!

Missy: I'm right with you!

Both Pokémon charged towards Giovanni. However, Persian stood between them and their target. But they wouldn't let that stop them.

Missy: Move it!

Missy used her Psychic attack, lifting the Persian into the air and throwing him aside. With nothing stopping them Neo and Missy continued their charge. But Giovanni had other plans.

Giovanni: Stop them, Alakazam!

Alakazam turned to face the oncoming attackers. But by doing that he released Hope from the Disable attack.

Hope: I'm free! Now to save Star!

Star was in bad shape. Reikou was constantly knocking her around with repeated Iron Tail attacks. The assault was so brutal that Star no longer had the strength to defend herself.

Hope: Hold on, Star! I'm coming!

Reikou soon noticed that Hope was coming to save her sister. But instead of focusing her attacks on her Reikou used one last Iron Tail to knocked Star's almost lifeless body into Hope. The two Vulpix were sent tumbling backwards. Once their tumbling came to a stop Hope checked on her sister's condition.

Hope: Star! Are you alright, Star?!

Star: I… I feel like… I was just… run over by a herd of Tauros…

Hope: Everything will be alright.

Then, Hope heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Reikou walking towards them. She immediately stood in front of Star to protect her from whatever Reikou was about to do.

Hope: Mother, please stop!

Giovanni: She can't hear you! Now, use Swift!

Once again Reikou launched her Swift attack, but Hope was determined to protect Star. She stood in front and took the attack head-on.

Star: No… sis!

Hope: It's… okay, Star! I'm… going to protect you… no matter what!

Giovanni: Well, if you're that eager to die then let me grant your request. Hyper Beam!

Hope and Star watched in horror as their mother began to collect the energy needed for the massive attack in her mouth.

Giovanni: Prepare to say goodbye!

Neo and Missy were still locked in battle with Alakazam, but they saw what was happening with Hope and Star.

Neo: No!

Missy: We have to hurry! They won't be able to take much more of that!

Neo: Right! Time to take it to this Alakazam!

Neo and Missy were about to launched their attacks when a Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and struck the Alakazam from behind.

Giovanni: Alakazam!

Missy: Where did that attack come from?!

Neo: Who cares?! Now's our chance!

The duo once again resumed their advance, but Persian had recovered and was once again blocking their path.

Neo: Damn!

Missy: Not again!

Seeing that Persian had them busy Giovanni looked around to see who had attacked his Alakazam. His eyes soon landed on a Dusclops, belonging to none other than Kirkland.

Giovanni: What in the hell do you think you're doing?!

Kirkland: Taking my revenge on you!

Giovanni: Revenge?!

Kirkland: That's right, revenge! Revenge for belittling my abilities and making me nothing more than a pawn in your quest for world domination!

Giovanni: Why you!

Kirkland: I'm through taking orders from you! From now on I call the shots!

Giovanni wanted nothing more than to tear Kirkland limb from limb at that moment, but he had other matters to attend to.

Giovanni: Persian! Take care of those two quickly! Ninetails! Hurry with that Hyper Beam! Then you two can help me take care of this traitor!

Persian nodded and charged towards Neo and Missy with a Slash attack while Reikou continued to charge up her Hyper Beam. It seemed as though Hope and Star wouldn't survive the attack. However, Hope wanted to make one last attempt to get through to her mother.

Hope: I know you're in there, Mother! You have to fight it! Please!

Her words had no effect as Reikou continued to power up her attack. Star looked on As her sister prepared to take the full force of the Hyper Beam attack from their mother.

Star: No, Mom!

Reikou was finished charging her attack and was preparing to fire. But at that moment something seemed to click within her. Hope and Star noticed this.

Star: M-Mom?

Hope: Mother? Are you there?

Reikou seemed to be struggling whether to fire the attack or cancel it. Giovanni also noticed the hesitation.

Giovanni: What are you waiting for?! Attack!

Reikou aimed the attack at Hope and Star, but still refused to fire. Growing impatient Giovanni took out the remote for the obedience collar.

Giovanni: Looks like I need to increase the control.

He turned the dial on it, making the control level on the collar go up. A red flash came over the collar around Reikou's neck, indicating that changes had been registered. Reikou flinched slightly before returning to her task. She once again aimed the Hyper Beam at her daughters.

Star: No, Mom! You have to fight it!

Hope: You can do it, Mother! We believe in you!

Once again Reikou seemed to be struggling against whether to attack or not. Giovanni was growing tired of her resistance.

Giovanni: Why won't you obey me?!

Neo and Missy, still battling Giovanni's Persian, wondered what was going on.

Neo: Hey, Missy! What's the deal?

Missy: I don't know… wait!

Neo: What is it?

Missy: It's faint, but I can sense it.

Neo: Sense what?

Missy: An emotion within Reikou… I believe it's love. Love for her daughters. That's what keeping her from attacking.

Neo: You sure?

Missy: Positive.

Neo: Then we have a chance.

Missy: You have a plan?

Neo explained his plan to Missy.

Missy: Sounds like it could work.

Neo: It will. Now, let's go!

Neo charged towards the Persian. The feline Pokémon swiped at him with is claws, but Neo dodged it and hit him with an Iron Tail. The Persian flew across the room, eventually running into Giovanni. Trainer and Pokémon fell to the ground. The remote to the obedience collar flew into the air because of the sudden impact.

Neo: Now, Missy!

Missy focused on the remote and used her Psychic attack to hold it in the air.

Neo: Reikou! Fire your attack at the remote! If you destroy it you'll be freed from Giovanni's control!

Even though she was struggling against the collar's control she heard everything Neo had just said. She located the remote and fired her attack.

Giovanni: No!

Giovanni could do nothing but watch as the Hyper Beam completely obliterated the remote. With the remote destroyed the collar began shorting out. It then exploded and fell to the ground in pieces. Reikou slumped slightly. Hope and Star got up and looked in her direction.

Star: Mom?

Hope: Is that you, Mother?

Seconds later Reikou lifted her head up. Her eyes opened and looked at Hope and Star. But instead of the lifeless eyes that she once had her eyes had returned to normal. She stared at them as if she wasn't sure that they were there.

Reikou: …Hope? Star?

Emotions came over the two sisters as they realized their mother had been returned to them.

Star: Mom!

Hope: Mother!

The sisters ran to their mother, tears in their eyes. Reikou bent down and nuzzled them. She too was brought to tears.

Reikou: My children.

Star: I was worried that we'd never see you again!

Hope: We'd searched for so long!

Reikou: It's alright. You're search is over now.

The others stood back and took in the heartwarming scene before them.

Mech: They've finally been reunited. I didn't think I'd be here to see this, but I'm glad I am.

Crystal: So am I.

While this was going on Giovanni glared at them. He couldn't believe that he had lost to them again.

Giovanni: _For a second time they have beaten me! Well if I can't win then no one will!_

Giovanni and his Persian got up and looked at Hope, Star and Reikou. Out of the corner of his eye Neo saw this. Judging from the way they were looking he knew what was about to happen.

Neo: Hey! Look out!

Giovanni: Shadow Ball!

The trio looked up in time to see Persian launch a Shadow Ball at them. Hope and Star were too worn-out to dodge. Knowing this Reikou stood protectively between her daughters and the incoming attack.

Star: Mom!

Hope: No, Mother!

Reikou: I'm not going to let him hurt you!

The Shadow Ball made contact. Despite the fact that Reikou was standing in front of Hope and Star all three suffered heavy damage from the ensuing blast. Smoke filled the room.

Neo: Hope! Star! Reikou!

Missy: Are you alright?!

They received no answer. Fearing the worst they tried to see where they were, but the thick smoke made that impossible. Fortunately the smoke was beginning to clear. They group watched and waited, hoping to find Hope, Star and Reikou unharmed. Unfortunately, that didn't happened. What they found was all three laying in a heap on the ground, badly injured.

Mech: No!

Missy: How could he?!

Crystal: Quickly! We must help them!

Mech, Crystal and Missy ran to the aid of Hope, Star and Reikou. Neo, however, was glaring at Giovanni. This recent act of his filled him with anger.

Neo: _It's not enough that he toys with the lives of others, but once he's been beaten he tries to destroy them as well! I won't tolerate this anymore!_

No one noticed the look of anger and hatred that came across Neo's face. His body began to spark uncontrollably. No matter what, one way or the other, he would make Giovanni pay.

* * *

Hope and Star have finally been reunited with their mother Reikou. But the happy reunion was brought to a horrific end by Giovanni. With him still pulling out underhanded tactics such as this will the group be able to escape? Will Neo be able to control his building anger? And what of Kirkland and his betrayal? How will Giovanni deal with him? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	23. Giovanni's Last Stand

You know, I was happy when this fic reached 10 reviews. Now that it's surpassed 20 I'm overjoyed. And now I'd like to take this time to thank the two reviwers that pushed this fic over the 20 review mark.

**WildTotodile **and **scarlet pikachu**

The two of you count for 16 of the 21 reviews I have up til now as well as the last 10. I didn't know how to thank you other than just saying it. However, I now know how. You may be happy to hear that a sequel is in the works. It will include both old and new characters. So there's something for you two to look for.

And now, here's Chapter 23 for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 23: Giovanni's Last Stand**

The scene could only be described as hectic. Hope, Star and Reikou were down in one corner of the room with Crystal, Mech and Missy standing over them. Neo was off to the side glaring at Giovanni. And the evil leader of Team Rocket, with his Persian by his side, was staring at Kirkland, who had his Dusclops by his side. Crystal, Mech and Missy were trying to figure out how to help them.

Missy: That Shadow Ball was really strong.

Mech: Can you heal them the same way you healed Neo and Missy earlier, Crystal?

Crystal: I could try. They're not in as bad a condition as Neo and Missy were so it shouldn't be that difficult.

Crystal then went to work, using Recover to try and restore their energy.

Missy: Okay. Hey, Neo! Crystal's going to try and… Neo?

Missy saw that Neo hadn't moved one inch in the past few minutes. She wondered if there was anything wrong with him.

Missy: Hey, Neo! You okay?!

Mech: What's wrong?

Missy: It's Neo. He hasn't moved since Hope, Star and Reikou were attacked.

Mech: He hasn't?

Missy: It's almost as if he's focused on something else and doesn't know what's going on around him.

Mech looked over at Neo to see if he could figure out what was wrong with him. As he studied him he noticed something that worried him greatly. Missy started to make her way over to Neo, but Mech called her back.

Mech: No, Missy! Stay away from him!

Missy: Huh? Why?

Mech: It's not safe!

Just as Missy was about to question him further a stray bolt of lightning struck the ground near her. Missy jumped back and quickly flew back to Mech's side. She looked and saw that sparks were flying from Neo's body.

Missy: What's happening to him?

Mech: Electric Overload.

Missy: Electric what?

Mech: It's a condition found in Electric Pokémon. If they build up or store too much electricity the enter an overcharged state. While in this state they are unable to control their actions and sometimes go wild.

The more Missy heard of the Electric Overload state the more worried about Neo she became.

Missy: W-What happens if they don't snap out of it?

Mech: If they don't the electricity within their bodies begins to become unstable. If they don't release it in time, then…

Missy: Then what? Tell me, Mech!

Mech: …they'll explode.

Missy gasped. She had no idea that Electric Pokémon faced so much danger. She knew that she had to get Neo to snap out of it.

Missy: Neo! Snap out of it!

Unfortunately Neo didn't hear her. He was focused on Giovanni and nothing else. By now sparks were coming from his body at an alarming rate. If nothing was done soon he would pay the ultimate price. Meanwhile, Giovanni was focused on Kirkland.

Giovanni: You will pay for your betrayal, Kirkland!

Kirkland: The only one who will be paying for anything is you!

Giovanni: I gave you an opportunity to be the best in the world! I could have left you at the institute back in Saffron City!

Kirkland: After the way you've embarrassed me I almost wished you had!

Giovanni had heard enough from this traitor.

Giovanni: Shadow Ball, Persian!

Kirkland: Use your Shadow Ball, Dusclops!

Both Pokémon gathered the dark energy for their attacks and fired. The two Shadow Ball attacks collided and created a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were still standing.

Kirkland: Focus Punch!

Dusclops started gathering energy in his fist in preparation for the powerful Fighting attack, but Giovanni wasn't about to let him get it fully charged.

Giovanni: Aerial Ace!

With a burst of blinding speed Persian charged towards Dusclops, striking it with Aerial Ace and canceling the Focus Punch. But Giovanni wasn't through yet.

Giovanni: Iron Tail!

With Dusclops still trying to recover from the Aerial Ace Persian scored a clean hit with Iron Tail, knocking the Ghost Pokémon to the ground. Giovanni then turned his attention to Kirkland.

Giovanni: Show him who is superior, Persian! Shadow Ball!

His feline Pokémon faced Giovanni, an evil smirk on his face, and began charging up his attack. For one of the few times ever Kirkland feared for his life. He knew that Giovanni didn't play around when he wanted something done.

Giovanni: Fire!

Persian obeyed and launched the dark orb. Kirkland stared at the oncoming attack before he realized that he needed to do something. At the last possible second he jumped out of the way, avoiding a direct hit. But he was caught in the ensuing blast. He hit the ground hard, coming down on his right shoulder. Kirkland got up, holding his right arm, and was met with a fearful sight. Giovanni was standing right in front of him with his Persian at his side.

Giovanni: And now it's time to put an end to your existence!

He was just about to order Persian to deliver the final blow when his attention was diverted to a loud cry from behind them. He turned around just in time to get hit by a powerful Thunder attack. Giovanni screamed as thousands of volts went through his body. Seeing his master in pain Persian turned to confront the attacker, but he was blasted to the side by a stray Thunderbolt.

Giovanni: P-Persian!

Neo: You should worry more about yourself!

Giovanni turned in time to see Neo charging his way, his tail glowing bright white. As Neo swung his tail Giovanni put his arm up to block the attack.

Neo: That won't work!

Neo's Iron Tail hit hard on Giovanni's arm, breaking it instantly. Giovanni fell backwards, holding his now broken arm. He looked back up at Neo, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

Neo: Believe me! There's more where that came from!

With Neo focused on Giovanni, Kirkland decided to take this opportunity to escape. He quietly recalled his Pokémon and tried to sneak away unnoticed. Unfortunately, he didn't get far before he was spotted by Neo.

Neo: Where do you think you're going?!

Upon hearing Neo's voice Kirkland turned and faced him. Then, without looking, Neo blasted the Team Rocket scientist with a Thunderbolt, knocking him to the side and rendering him unconscious. Giovanni stared in awe.

Giovanni: _How could he have so much power in that little body of his?!_

With Kirkland taken care of Neo turned his attention back to Giovanni. Seeing the wild look in Neo's eyes Giovanni tried backing away from him.

Neo: You've toyed around with the lives of others without care…

The sparks coming from Neo's body had changed from yellow from red.

Neo: You've made others suffer just to satisfy yourself…

Neo's eyes began to take on a red glow. Giovanni knew then his life was in danger.

Neo: It ends here!

In a fit of rage Neo struck Giovanni with a powerful Thunder attack. His scream was more pain-filled than his previous. When Neo stopped his attack Giovanni fell to the floor, sparks dancing all over his body. Mech and Missy couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Missy: Oh my… Doesn't he know that could have killed him?

Mech: That's what Electric Overload does to you. Right now he's so enraged that he doesn't care if he kills him or not.

Missy: Doesn't care? But…

Mech: Oh no!

Missy: What is it?!

Mech: Look at Neo!

Missy looked at Neo. The amount of sparks coming from his body had greatly increased and he looked to be in great pain.

Missy: What's wrong with him?!

Mech: The buildup is reaching critical mass! If something isn't done soon he'll…

While the two of them worried about Neo's condition Crystal was just finishing healing Hope, Star and Reikou.

Crystal: There… All…done…

The three of them opened their eyes and slowly got up.

Star: What happened to us? The last thing I remember is that Shadow Ball coming at us and Mom jumping in the way… oh no! Mom! Are you hurt?!

Reikou: No, dear. I'm fine… somehow.

Hope: I have a good idea what happened.

Star: Well, what?

Hope: I was you, wasn't it Crystal? You healed us after we were hit by the attack.

Crystal: Yes… I did… But… it took… a lot more out of me… than I thought…

Reikou: I thank you for helping us.

Crystal: It… was nothing.

Hope: Okay. Now it's time to…

Missy: Snap out of it, Neo!

The four were startled by Missy's sudden outburst. They looked in her direction to see what was going on. They saw her and Mech standing back while Neo battled Giovanni. But something about Neo didn't look right.

Hope: Mech. What's wrong with Neo? It looks like he's in some kind of pain.

Mech: He is.

Missy: Mech says he's in a state of Electric Overload.

Reikou: Electric Overload?! I've heard of this condition.

Hope: So have we. How bad is it now?

Before Mech could answer even more Thunderbolt attacks started escaping from Neo's body. But that's not what had everyone worried. Neo's entire body had taken on a red glow.

Mech: No! He can't take much more!

Crystal: What can we do?!

Mech: There's nothing we can do! He's reached critical mass! He'll blow any minute now!

Star: Why doesn't he just let all the extra electricity out?!

Mech: Because it's too painful. Letting out that much power is one of the most painful experiences an Electric Pokémon can go through. I know. I've been there.

Star: So he's trying to hold it in?!

Hope: Couldn't we try and force him to let it out?!

Mech: It's too late for that! He's beyond help now!

Missy: Neo!

While the others looked on Neo struggled to keep control of himself. Trying to keep all the extra electricity in his body from escaping was proving more and more difficult with each passing second.

Neo: _I know they know what's happening to me, so why don't they just try to escape?!_

Neo took one look back at his friends and saw that they were staring at him.

Neo: What… are you waiting for?! Get… out… of here!

Missy: But what about you?! We can't leave you like this!

Neo: Just go! Once… you're out… of range… I'm… going… to blow this place up!

Hope: What?!

Neo: I know… it's too late… for me… so I'm taking… Team Rocket… with me!

Crystal: You can't! What about your friends?! What about her?!

Neo: If… you ever… find the antidote… take it… to Pallet Town… and tell everyone… I'm sorry… and tell Sasha… I love her!

Missy: No, Neo!

Neo: Now go!

His friends continued to yell in his direction, but Neo had blocked them out. He had already made his decision.

Neo: _Goodbye, Sasha… I'll be waiting on the other side…_

Neo closed his eyes and smiled.

Mech: Oh no! We have to get out of here!

Star: What's happening?!

Mech: He's ready to go!

Hope: You mean?!

Missy: No! We have to stop him!

Mech: It's too late!

Reikou: We won't be able to escape the blast!

Mech: Damn! She's right!

Star: What do we do now?!

Mech: All we can do is prepare for the worst!

Hope: Hey! Don't you know Protect, Mech?!

Mech: Yeah, but I doubt if it'll do any good!

Crystal: It's worth a try anyway!

Mech: …okay! Everyone, get behind me!

The group gathered behind Mech while he put up a Protect shield. Everyone then looked at Neo, who was still standing there with a smile on his face.

Mech: _So long, Neo. I only wish I had gotten to know you longer than this._

Neo was ready to accept his fate. Though he regretted not being able to save Sasha's life he knew that he could at least rid the world of Team Rocket by doing this.

Neo: This… is all for the best.

????: _Is it, Neo?_

His eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. He knew that she wasn't there, but that was her voice. Missy was also able to sense this.

Missy: Who's that?!

Crystal: What are you talking about, Missy?

Missy: I sense the presence of someone else.

Crystal: Where? I don't see anyone else.

Missy: She's not here, but her presence is. I wonder… is it her?

Neo had no need to ask such a question. He already knew who's voice that was.

Neo: … Sasha? Is that you, Sasha?

Sasha: _It's me, Neo._

Neo: But how are you…

Sasha: _What are you doing, Neo? Do you really think dying here will stop Team Rocket?_

Neo: It's the only thing I can do to stop them.

Sasha: _There's another way._

Neo: There… is? How?

Sasha: Search your mind. The answer is there.

He was sure that his way was the only way to take out Team Rocket once and for all, but Sasha had never steered him wrong before. Trusting in her judgment he searched his mind for an alternate solution. That's when he saw it.

Neo: Sasha, is this…

Sasha: _Yes. It is the ultimate Electric attack. Use it to defeat them._

Neo: I will. Thank you, Sasha.

The moment passed. Neo opened his eyes. But this time, there was something different. No longer did they have a wild look. They were… calm. Also, the red glow had left both his body and the sparks that were coming from it. Everyone noticed this change in him.

Star: Look! Neo's going back to normal.

Hope: He is. I wonder what happened?

Crystal: Missy, do you still sense that presence?

Missy: …no. She's gone. But I'm confident that she's the reason Neo's gone back to normal.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town Chad was doing a check on Sasha's vital signs when he noticed something strange.

Chad: What the? Professor, I think you should come see this.

Professor Oak: What is it, Chad?

Chad: I just saw something weird with Sasha's vital signs, like a fluctuation or something.

Professor Oak: A fluctuation? Really?

Chad: Yeah.

Professor Oak: Where was it centered?

Chad: It was in her brain-waves. It was slight, but noticeable.

Professor Oak looked at the readings on the monitor and, after seeing them reading normal, smiled.

Professor Oak: I see. Maybe she'll pull through after all.

* * *

Despite the pain coursing through his body Giovanni managed to stand up. However, he kept a eye on Neo, who was acting strange in his opinion.

Giovanni: What… What's gotten into you?

Neo: Something someone like you wouldn't understand.

Giovanni: What?!

Neo: I was about to kill myself just to make sure you didn't make it out of here alive. But thanks to someone important to me I've unlocked a new power within me.

Giovanni: New power?!

Neo: That's right. And with this new power… comes a new attack!

Giovanni: What new attack?

Instead of answering him Neo started charging up. Whatever new attack he was talking about Giovanni knew was coming. Missy and the others looked on, worried about what Neo was doing.

Missy: Oh no! I think the electricity in his body is building up again!

Mech: It is, but it's not because of Electric Overload!

Hope: You mean?!

Mech: He's doing it himself! He's figured out how to control it!

Star: In other words Giovanni's about to get it!

Mech: Yeah, but he building up too much electricity for a simple Thunderbolt. In fact it's too much for a Thunder. Just what is he… no way!

Crystal: What is it, Mech?

Mech: I may not be the same species as him or be from the same evolutionary line, but I do know that there's only one attack that would require this much electricity.

Missy: What?

Mech: It has to be…

By this time Neo was finished charging up and was ready to attack.

Giovanni: W-What are you going to do?!

Neo: Show you my new attack!

Neo then started running full speed towards Giovanni. Sparks were shooting from his body, and yet they seemed to be completely under control.

Neo: Have a taste… of my Volt Tackle!

At that moment Neo's body began to undergo some changes. The sparks coming from his body increased. Shortly after his body took on a yellow glow. Finally, a large amount of electricity surged from within, covering his entire body. Then, Neo slammed into Giovanni. The combined power of the physical strike and the electric power was too much for even Giovanni to withstand. He was sent flying back, crashing through the back wall of the room. Neo stood slightly drained but triumphant. The others looked on in awe.

Mech: I was right! He did learn Volt Tackle!

Crystal: So that's the ultimate Electric attack. Impressive.

Star: Wow. I've never seen that attack before.

Hope: I've only heard of it, but I never thought it would have been that powerful.

Reikou: Incredible. To think he learned how to master that attack.

Missy: He's incredible alright.

Neo stood and looked at Giovanni's limp, unmoving form.

Neo: Finally… it's over…

Suddenly the room began to shake violently. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall all around them.

Star: What's going on?!

Neo: We have to get out of here! The building's starting to collapse!

Mech: Oh boy! Let's get moving!

Star: What about them?!

The group looked around them. Giovanni was unconscious in the back of the room, Kirkland was over near the door leading out and Persian was down in the back corner.

Star: We can't leave them!

Neo was about to agree with her when the ceiling started to come down near the door.

Neo: We don't have any time! If we don't leave now we'll all be trapped! We have to leave them!

Missy: I hate to say this but Neo's right! No sense in all of us dying here!

The rest of the group reluctantly agreed and ran to the door, making it through just before the ceiling collapsed and blocked it off.

Later that day the Goldenrod Police Force was at the scene of the collapsed building. Various teams of officers and Pokémon were going through the rubble, looking to if anyone was still trapped inside. The local Officer Jenny was heading the operation.

Officer Jenny: Find anything over there?

Officer 1: No ma'am. Nothing.

Officer Jenny: I see. I doubt if we'll find anything here.

Officer 2: Hey! I found something!

Officer Jenny and a few of the other officers ran to see what he had discovered.

Officer Jenny: What did you find?

Officer 2: It's a Persian.

Officer Jenny: A Persian?! Is it alive?

Officer 2: Yeah, but just barely.

Officer jenny looked at the Persian. The Pokémon was indeed alive, but it was in terrible shape.

Officer Jenny: Someone call the Pokémon Center! Have them send someone over to look this Pokémon over!

Officer 1: Hey! We've found a body!

Hearing him say that didn't set well with Officer Jenny. Leaving the injured Persian in the care of the other officers she went to see what had been discovered. What she saw almost made her sick. Before her was the mangled body of what appeared to be a person in an orange blood-stained suit. It was clear that he was dead.

Officer Jenny: I was afraid of this…hmm?

Officer 1: Something wrong, ma'am?

Officer Jenny: N-No. Everything's fine. I need you to prepare this body for transport to the station.

Officer 1: Yes ma'am!

The officer left to make the preparations. Officer Jenny looked at the body. She knew who it was and what it meant.

Officer Jenny: _I don't know how this happened, but this time team Rocket's finished for good._

* * *

Nurse Joy had just hung up with the one of the officers at the accident scene and had sent one of her assistants to help. With that done she turned her attention back to her task at hand.

Nurse Joy: Well, I'm happy to report that other than a few minor scratches there are no injuries.

Reikou: Thank you for your help, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure.

The group had made it out of the building before it collapsed. Upon exiting they were spotted by Nurse Joy, who was on her way back to the Pokémon Center after leaving the department store. She hurried them to the Pokémon Center where she checked them over.

Nurse Joy: One more thing. This is for you. Neo.

She reached into a drawer in her desk and took out a necklace with a large jewel. She placed it around Neo's neck.

Neo: What's this?

Nurse Joy: It's a Light Ball. It'll help you channel your electricity easier.

Neo: Wow. Thanks.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome. I have to get back to the front desk.

Neo: That's fine. We have to get moving ourselves.

Nurse Joy: Well, be careful.

Nurse Joy left the room, leaving the group of Pokémon to themselves.

Missy: Well then, I guess this is where we part ways.

Neo: What are you talking about, Missy?

Missy: We've stopped Team Rocket. There's no reason for me to stay with you any longer, is there?

Hope: That's not true.

Star: What if we want you to stay with us?

Missy: You… You really want me to stay?

Neo: You're our friend. Of course we want you to stay.

Missy: You guys… Thank you.

Mech: So does that mean you'll stay?

Missy: Yes. If you want me to I'll stay.

Crystal: You're more than welcome to join us.

Missy: Thank you.

Hope: So, I guess it's on to Orre, right?

Reikou: Orre? What's there?

Star: We'll explain on the way, Mom.

Mech: Next stop: Orre.

Neo: Not yet.

Hope: What? Where else do we have to go?

Neo: Mt. Pyre.

Hope: Neo…

Star: You mean you're going to…

Neo: We have to get this family reunited first.

Hope and Star didn't know what to say. The fact that Neo was putting his own journey on hold just to bring them and their mother back home was something they didn't expect. It was Reikou who had to speak for the three of them.

Reikou: Neo… I thank you.

Neo: Don't mention it.

With a new destination the group left the Pokémon Center on their way to the port in Olivine City.

* * *

With the death of Giovanni Team Rocket has come to an end. Now Neo and the others travel to Mt. Pyre in Hoenn to reunite Hope, Star and Reikou with their father. What new experiences will they encounter on the way? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	24. Reuniting the Family

**Chapter 24: Reuniting the Family**

For the first time in a long time the trip to their next destination wasn't riddled with anticipation of a Team Rocket attack or the urgency to put an end to another Team Rocket plot. With Giovanni dead there was nothing to fear from them anymore. The trip was filled with nothing but good times. Hope and Star were ahead of the main group, catching up on old times with their mother while the rest stayed back and observed the happy scene.

Neo: I'm so happy for them.

Crystal: So am I. Being able to see them reunite with their mother is a moment I'm glad I was here to witness.

Mech: Well they deserve it. Just think of how long they've been searching for her.

Neo: I know. I just hope I can have that same kind of reunion when I finally rescue Sasha.

Missy: Speaking of her I want to ask you something about what happened back there when you were facing Giovanni.

Neo: So, you did sensed her.

Missy: You mean it was Sasha?

Neo: Yeah. She kept me from sacrificing myself. Once again I owe her my life.

Mech: And I guarantee that she'll be around to collect on that debt.

Crystal: I too am confident that you shall succeed.

Neo: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Hope: Hey! Hurry up or we might miss our ship!

The group looked ahead and saw that Hope, Star and Reikou had stopped at the top of a hill and were waiting on them. The four of them hurried to where their friends were waiting.

Hope: It's about time you guys caught up. You were moving about as slow as a Slowpoke in the middle of Winter.

Mech: Or maybe you're just excited to get back home.

Hope: Maybe.

Neo: Come on, admit it. If I were you I'd be eager to get home myself.

Star: Hey! Less talking, more walking.

Everyone got a good laugh out of Star anxiousness before continuing on towards Olivine City. Along the way Reikou started up a conversation with Neo.

Reikou: The girls told me about your reason for heading to Orre. I'm sorry to hear what happened to your mate.

Neo: It's okay. Once this is over she'll be saved and we'll be back together.

Reikou: I wish there was something I could do to help you. I mean, you did rescue me from Team Rocket's control.

Neo: I didn't do it expecting any kind of favor. I couldn't just stand back and let you stay under their control when there was something I could do. It's not in my nature.

Reikou: Still, you have my thanks for what you did.

Neo: I was glad I could help.

The Pokémon continued on their journey. Though they had just left Ecruteak City and still had a few hours before they reached Olivine City the trip went by quickly thanks to continuing upbeat conversations. In what seemed like no time the group spotted the seaside city of Olivine.

Missy: There it is!

Hope: Good. We can catch a ship to the Hoenn region from there.

Reikou: That might be a bit difficult, seeing as we are Pokémon without a trainer.

Neo: I wouldn't say that.

Reikou: What do you mean?

Neo: We just have to get in touch with the right people.

Reikou had no idea what his plan was, but decided to trust his judgment. The group continued on the rest of the way to Olivine City.

* * *

Once in the city their first destination was the Pokémon Center. Fortunately for them they found it without incident. They were granted entrance through the back by the Center's Chansey.

Neo: Thank you.

Chansey: (No problem. I'll let Nurse Joy know you're here.)

Hope: She's expecting us?

Chansey: (Her cousin works for the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center. After you left she called and told us that you were coming.)

Crystal: That would explain it.

Excusing herself Chansey went to go inform Nurse joy that they had arrived. The others took this time to try and decide how they were going to obtain passage on a ship.

Mech: So, anyone got any idea how were getting on a ship without getting captured in the process?

Missy: I don't have a clue.

Crystal: Usually I'd have an answer, but even I am at a loss.

Neo: Don't worry. I've got it covered.

Mech: How?

Neo: I'll have to make a call first.

Before they could ask who he was going to call Nurse Joy walked in.

Nurse Joy: I'm glad to see that you've made it here safely.

Neo: I have a favor to ask. I need to make a call.

Nurse Joy: Of course. Who do you want to call?

Neo: I need to get in touch with…

* * *

Back in Pallet Town things at Professor Oak's research lab were going smoothly. A new group of trainers had left that morning. Now Professor Oak, Chad and the Pokémon had some time to rest.

Professor Oak: Boy, am I glad that went without incident.

Chad: I know. Who knows what would have happened if they had discovered you guys.

Skye: It was fortunate that we were out at the time. However, we did cut it close with our return.

Chad: You said it. I'm sure the shock of seeing talking Pokémon would have been a bit much for them.

As they talked Professor Oak's videophone started to ring. He got up to answer it and was surprised to see the origin of the call.

Professor Oak: Olivine City? Why would someone there be calling here?

He accepted the call. When the image of the caller appeared on the screen he was both shocked and happy to see who it was.

Professor Oak: Neo! It's good to hear from you!

At the mention of his name everyone else gathered around the professor.

Ziggy: Hey there, Neo!

Bandit: What's up, pal?

Angel: Angel: Good to see you!

Buzz: How have you been?

Skye: It's good to see you in good health.

Neo: It's good to see all of you as well.

Professor Oak: So, what's happened since your last call?

Neo: A lot.

Neo looked at Chad.

Neo: Chad… Team Rocket is done.

Chad: What do you mean?

Neo: Giovanni's dead.

Chad: What?! When?! How?!

Neo: We faced him in his hidden base in Goldenrod City. He was killed when it collapsed with him still inside.

Chad's face was one of mixed emotions. Surprise. Shock. Happiness. All and more were present in his face. It was obvious that this was a lot to take in.

Chad: So… Team Rocket is finished… for good.

Neo: Seems that way.

Professor Oak: It's hard to believe that we no longer have anything to fear from them.

Neo: In any case, I have a favor to ask of you.

Professor Oak: Sure. What is it?

Neo: My friends and I need to get to Hoenn. We were hoping that you could arrange a way for us to get there by boat.

Professor Oak: Sure, but why Hoenn? I thought you needed to get to Orre to meet with Celebi?

Neo: I do, but first I need to keep a promise to a few friends.

Hope and Star smiled, knowing that he was talking about them.

Professor Oak: I see. I'll make the arrangements.

Neo: Thank you.

Professor Oak: Well, I'll get right on it.

Neo: Okay… Oh! One more thing.

Professor Oak: Yes?

Neo: Tell Sasha… thank you.

Professor Oak: Um… sure.

Neo ended the call, leaving Professor Oak and everyone else slightly confused.

Angel: Tell Sasha thank you… for what?

Skye: I have no clue.

Chad: Me neither.

Professor Oak:_ I wonder… could those brainwave fluctuations Chad saw be related to what Neo wanted to thank her for?_

Angel: Is something wrong, Professor?

Professor Oak: No… it's nothing. Anyway, I should get those preparations done.

Professor Oak left to get everything ready for Neo's departure to Hoenn. As he passed by the stair leading down to where Sasha was, he looked and smiled.

Professor Oak: _She'll live… I'm sure of it._

* * *

Hours later a ship heading to Lilycove City on the eastern coast of the Hoenn region was boarding. As the ferry master checked the passengers' tickets Officer Jenny walked up to him, being followed by seven Pokémon.

Ferry master: What's this?

Officer Jenny: These Pokémon have been given special clearance to board this ship. They are not to be captured under any circumstances.

Ferry master: This is… an odd request. I can't guarantee that no one will attempt to capture them while they're on the ship.

Officer Jenny: I want you to guarantee that. These are special Pokémon that must not be captured!

Ferry master: The only way I can do that is to confine them to the cargo hold.

Officer Jenny: Will that be acceptable to you?

She looked back at Neo and the others. Speaking for the entire group Neo nodded his head.

Officer Jenny: Okay. They accept.

Ferry master: I'll take them there myself.

Officer Jenny: Alright. From here until they reach Lilycove City they are in your care.

Officer Jenny headed back to the station while the ferry master showed Neo and the other the way to the cargo hold. Once they arrived they realized that while it wasn't exactly first-class it was very spacious.

Ferry master: I'll be back to check on you guys every so often. It's quite a long trip from here to Lilycove.

Neo nodded, letting him know they understood. With that done the ferry maser left. Neo and the others left out a sigh of relief.

Neo: Man. I was afraid that one of us would have accidentally blown our cover.

Crystal: Yes. Only a few should know we can speak, those few being the necessary people.

Reikou: Agreed.

Neo: So, anyone know how long the trip should take?

Hope: If I'm right we should be there in a few weeks.

Neo: Looks like we've got a while to go.

Star: I don't care. As long as Mom's here with us I don't care how long it takes.

Reikou looked down at Star and smiled. Then, Star let out a yawn. Reikou saw that she was tired and laid down. Star then laid down next to her and promptly went to sleep.

Reikou: Let's let her rest.

Neo: Good idea. We've still got a long way to travel.

The group decided to get familiar with their new surroundings.

* * *

The weeks passed and soon the ship docked at Lilycove City. While dock workers helped unload the cargo hold the ferry master was busy escorting Neo and the others to the local Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were waiting out front when they arrived.

Ferry master: I was asked to bring these Pokémon here when we arrived.

Nurse Joy: Thank you. I'll take them from here.

The ferry master thanked her and returned to the docks.

Nurse Joy: Okay. Come on in and I'll get you checked up.

Nurse Joy turned and walked back inside with Chansey and Neo's group following.

Chansey: (Don't worry. We know about your ability to speak.)

Missy: That's good. I was afraid we'd have to hide that some more.

Nurse Joy: Oh no. There's no need for that. In fact I believe all of the Pokémon Centers are aware of your ability to speak.

Neo: Wow. Professor Oak must have had the videophone working overtime on that.

Nurse Joy: Must have. In any case the check up shouldn't take too long.

Neo: That's good. Besides, I still have a promise to keep.

As Neo went with Nurse Joy to begin his check up Hope smiled.

Hope: _Thank you Neo. Thank you for bringing us back home._

* * *

30 minutes later Nurse Joy was standing on the western edge of Lilycove City with Neo and the others.

Nurse Joy: Just head down this path and you'll see Mt. Pyre.

Neo: Thanks a lot.

Nurse Joy then turned to Hope, Star and Reikou.

Nurse Joy: I know all about the Pokémon living around Mt. Pyre. They all miss you, especially that Arcanine.

Star: Boy, won't Dad be surprised to see us return.

Hope: He sure will.

Reikou: It's been so long since I've seen Blaze. I don't know if he'll even recognize me.

Hope: Of course he will, Mother.

Nurse Joy: I understand that you're looking for a way to get to the Orre region, Neo.

Neo: I am.

Nurse Joy: There's a ship heading there coming tomorrow. It'll leave that evening.

Neo: I'll be there. Thank you, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: No problem. Now, go on. You've got friends and family waiting on you.

With one last goodbye the group set off for Mt. Pyre, where Hope, Star and Reikou would finally be reunited with the rest of their friends and family.

* * *

Since they left Lilycove City there was an anticipation in the air. No one in the group could wait until they reached Mt. Pyre, none more than Star. The closer they got the harder it became for her to contain her excitement. After walking for about 10 minutes the mountain came into view.

Star: Look, Hope! We made it! We're home!

Hope: It feels so good to be back.

Reikou: It does indeed.

With their destination in view the group continued on their way. As they got closer Neo noticed that Missy seemed more content than usual.

Neo: What's up, Missy?

Missy: This area… There's so much spiritual energy gathered here… It feels so… good.

Neo: I can see why. You're a Ghost Pokémon so it's only natural that you're in-tune with things like that.

Missy: You're right. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while.

Neo: I wouldn't either, but I have to be on that ship to Orre tomorrow.

Missy: I know, but…

Neo: Hey, let's not ruin the moment like this. Those three are about to be reunited with their loved ones.

Missy and Neo looked ahead of them where Star was trying to get Hope and Reikou to hurry up.

Neo: We'll discuss this later.

Missy: Right.

The two of them hurried and caught up with the rest of the group. In front of them was a river.

Hope: Mt. Pyre is surrounded by a lake. We'll have to swim across.

Neo: Well then, let's go.

Neo, Hope, Star, Reikou and Crystal dove into the water while Mech and Missy flew overhead. It took only a couple of minutes to cross. After emerging on the other side and drying themselves off they continued on towards the mountain. Hope and Star looked around, taking in the familiarity of the scene. As they got closer to the mountain various Pokémon started appearing. They all either looked shocked or happy at seeing the group.

Hope: I'm sure Father is back at the den.

Star: Come on! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we show up!

Reikou: Calm down, Star. He's not going anywhere.

Star: He'd better not!

Everyone laughed at Star's sudden outburst before continuing on towards the base of Mt. Pyre, and towards what they believed to be the greatest family reunion in the Hoenn region.

* * *

At the base of Mt. Pyre a large orange canine Pokémon with black stripes was sitting in front of a cave. His white mane blew in the wind as he looked towards the sky.

Blaze: _Hope… Star… Reikou… Wherever you are I hope you're safe…_

He was about to head back into the cave, but something told him to stay outside a bit longer. He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling that he should stay just a bit longer. So, giving into the strange feeling, he sat there.

Blaze: _What am I waiting for? It's not like they'll just pop up any…_

Star: Dad!

Hope: Father!

Blaze's head shot up at the sound of two familiar voices, two voices he hadn't heard in months.

Blaze: Hope? Star?! It… it can't be!

His hopes were confirmed as the two Vulpix appeared before him.

Star: Dad!

Hope: Father!

Blaze: My children! You've returned!

Hope and Star ran up to their father. Blaze nuzzled his daughters.

Star: We've missed you , Dad!

Blaze: Not as much as I've missed you two!

Hope: You mean us three!

Blaze: Three? You mean?!

Reikou: Blaze?

Blaze looked up slowly, fearing that his mind was playing tricks on him. As he brought his head up he saw Reikou looking back at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Blaze: R-Reikou? Is that really you?

Reikou: Yes… it's me.

Blaze was too shocked to move. Having both his daughters and his mate return to him was a lot for him to take in at one time.

Blaze: I… had hoped this day would come. I just… never thought…

Reikou: Oh, Blaze…

Overcome with emotion Reikou ran to her mate and nuzzled up to him. It was indeed a heartwarming sight. Finally, the family was back together again.

Blaze: This is the happiest day of my life.

Reikou: Same here.

Hope & Star: That goes double for us.

Blaze: I can't believe this. The two of you were able to rescue your mother all on your own.

Hope: Actually, we had a lot of help.

Blaze: You did? Who?

Star: They helped us.

Blaze looked up just in time to see Neo, Missy, Crystal and Mech appear in the clearing.

Hope: Father, this is Neo, Missy, Crystal and Mech. They helped us a lot in our quest.

Blaze: I see. The two of you found great friends.

Blaze then approached the group.

Blaze: I want to thank you… for bringing my family back to me.

Neo: No need for thanks.

Missy: We were happy to help.

Blaze: In any case, you are all welcome to stay here as long as you wish.

Neo: That a nice offer, but I can't stay for long. I have to leave for the Orre region tomorrow.

Blaze: Orre?

Hope: It's a long story.

Blaze: In that case you can tell me inside. I'm sure all of you are tired.

Neo: We are. Thank you.

The group accepted Blaze's offer and followed him inside the cave.

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside listening to Neo's tale. Blaze was sitting towards the back with Reikou, Hope and Star by his side. Neo, Missy, Crystal and Mech were sitting across from them.

Neo: … and that's everything that's happened up to this point.

Blaze: I see. It is indeed tragic what happened to her because of Team Rocket, but I am glad that we'll no longer have anything to fear from them.

Neo: I know.

Reikou: I am sorry how it ended. I wish no one had to die.

Crystal: I know, but it had to end that way.

Blaze: So Neo, when does the ship leave tomorrow?

Neo: Nurse Joy said it would leave tomorrow evening.

Blaze: I see. In that case I hope you have no objection to staying with us for the night.

Neo: Of course not. After all I need some time to plan out what I'm going to do once I get to Orre.

Blaze: I could help you with that.

Neo: I'd appreciate it.

While Neo and Blaze discussed the Orre region Hope and Star pulled Missy, Crystal and Mech to the side.

Missy: What's up?

Hope: I… didn't want to say this in front of Neo without talking it over with the rest of you but…

Star: You see… we didn't really have any plans of continuing on to Orre now that we've got our family back together.

Crystal: I can understand that.

Mech: Me too, but do you think Neo will see it the same way?

Missy: I'm sure he will. After all he's trying to reunite with his loved one as well. If he was in the same situation you two are I'm sure he'd want to do the same thing.

Crystal: Even so, you need to tell him before tomorrow.

Hope: I will. Later.

Crystal: Okay. Just don't wait too long.

After that quick discussion the group rejoined Blaze and Neo, who were just finishing up their discussion.

Neo: So that's where I have to go.

Blaze: Yes. If memory serves me correctly Celebi's shrine is in Agate Village. The village is near a volcano named Mt. Battle.

Neo: Okay. Thanks for the information. Now that I know where to look it'll only be a matter of time before I'm reunited with Sasha.

Blaze: If I could be of any more help I would.

Neo: You've helped plenty already.

Neo looked outside the cave. The sun had begun to set, signaling that night was almost upon them.

Neo: It's getting late. I'm going to turn in for the night.

Blaze: That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

The Pokémon settled in for the night. However, the night wouldn't be peaceful for one of them… at least until she took care her important business.

* * *

Later in the night everyone was sleeping. Everyone, except Hope. The thought of staying behind while Neo went on for the Orre region was on her mind. She hadn't told Neo yet and she couldn't sleep knowing that she needed to.

Hope: _I have to tell him. He has a right to know._

Being careful not to disturb her mother or sister she got up and started looking for Neo. However, he wasn't anywhere inside the cave.

Hope: _Where could he have gone? I know I saw him go to sleep inside._

Hope decided to take a peek outside in case he had left already. She went over to the mouth of the cave and looked out. There, sitting on a rock, was Neo. He appeared to be staring at the moon. Hope walked over and hopped up on the rock next to him. Surprisingly he wasn't startled, almost as if he was expecting her to come.

Hope: What's on your mind, Neo?

Neo: Nothing… well, it's about tomorrow.

Hope: Leaving for the Orre region?

Neo: Yeah.

Hope knew that this would be her last opportunity to tell him. Though she feared what his reaction would be she gathered her courage and faced him.

Hope: Listen, Neo. About tomorrow…

Neo: You're not coming, are you?

Hope: Wha… You knew?

Neo: Not really, but I had a feeling that you and Star would be staying behind.

Hope: You're not upset, are you?

Neo: Why would I be? I completely understand.

Hope: You… do?

Neo: This is my battle from here on out. Your journey is over. You've been reunited with your family. I'm not going to force you to follow me.

Hope: Neo… thanks.

Neo: No problem.

The two of them sat there and looked at the moon, each one knowing that this would be the last night they would spend together.

* * *

The next day went by quickly, too quickly for everyone. Afternoon came faster than anyone anticipated. All of the Pokémon were gathered at the water's edge, ready to say their goodbye's to Neo.

Blaze: Neo, thank you again for bringing my family back to me.

Reikou: Yes. If it hadn't been for you this day may never have come.

Neo: I don't know about that, but I am glad to have been able to help.

Crystal: Neo, we've decided to stay here as well.

Mech: Yeah. All this traveling and constant fighting has taken a toll on us. I hope you understand.

Neo: I do. Like I told Hope this is my fight from now on.

Star: I'm going to miss you.

Hope: So will I.

Neo: I'll miss you guys too.

Blaze: You're welcome to visit anytime you want.

Neo: I will, and next time I'm bringing Sasha and the others with me.

Reikou: That would be wonderful. I would love to meet the lady that you've been fighting for.

Missy: As would I.

Neo: Then it's settled. Once I've saved her I'm bringing her and the rest of my friends here.

Hope: Well, goodbye Neo.

Star: Goodbye.

Mech: See you later.

Crystal: Keep safe.

Blaze: Goodbye.

Reikou: Good luck.

Neo: Thanks, and goodbye.

With one final wave Neo dove into the water. After he surfaced on the other side he looked back to the opposite shore. Everyone was still there. He smiled before heading off towards Lilycove City.

Star: Do you think he'll be okay?

Hope: I have no doubt he will.

Mech: Hey! Did anyone see where Missy went? She's gone.

Crystal: I never saw her leave.

Blaze: I believe I know where she is.

Reikou: As do I.

The others picked up on what they were saying. With one last look towards Lilycove City they all headed back towards Mt. Pyre.

* * *

Minutes later Neo was back at the Lilycove City docks, waiting for the ship to begin loading so he could sneak onboard.

Neo: It's going to be strange without all my friends here with me, but Sasha needs me to save her. So Orre, here I come!

Missy: You mean here we come.

Neo: What the?! Missy?! What are you doing here?!

Missy: What do you think? I'm coming with you.

Neo: But I thought you were going to stay behind with the others.

Missy: I will admit the thought did cross my mind, but I couldn't just leave you to go all the way to Orre by yourself.

Neo: I appreciate your wanting to come along, but this is my fight now.

Missy: I know, but I want to help you just as you helped me.

Neo: Missy… Okay. Let's go.

The two Pokémon found a shipping crate bound for the Orre region and snuck inside. Shortly after the crate was loaded onto the ship. Once onboard Neo and Missy made their way out and up to the deck. The two of them looked out over the city towards Mt. Pyre.

Neo: So long, you guys. And I promise that I'll return with Sasha and the others.

The two then heard the ship's whistle blow. Then, it started to sail off. The two Pokémon looked out towards the sea. The final leg of Neo's journey had finally begun.

* * *

Hope and Star have finally been reunited with their family. Now Neo leaves for the Orre region with Missy being his only companion. What new dangers will they face in this new region? Will they find Agate Village and get Celebi to aid them? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	25. New Region, New Danger

**Chapter 25: New Region, New Danger**

The port city of Gateon Port was the main lifeline the region had with the rest of the Pokémon world. Situated on the distant Orre continent it was where the majority of business took place. Today a large shipment of produce from the Hoenn region was being unloaded. As the workers unloaded the crates, two figures made their way out of one of them.

Missy: Finally! We made it!

Neo: Yeah! I will admit that trip took longer than I thought it would.

Neo and Missy had been on that ship for the past month while it made its trip from Lilycove City to Gateon Port. And boy were they glad to be on land again.

Neo: That was the longest month of my life… almost.

Missy: And just think. We've still got the return trip.

Neo: Oh goody.

Missy laughed as Neo's sarcasm with him joining her shortly after. But once that moment had passed they realized that although they knew where Celebi's shrine was they had no idea which direction the village was.

Missy: Of all the information to be lacking…

Neo: Don't worry. I'm sure there's a Pokémon or two that know how to get there.

Missy: You mean like that Pelipper?

Neo looked to where Missy was looking and saw a pelican-like Pokémon with an abnormally large beak.

Missy: Maybe he knows how to get to Agate Village.

Neo: Only one way to find out.

The two walked over to the Pelipper. The bird Pokémon noticed their approach.

Pelipper: (Can I help you?)

Missy: We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of Agate Village.

Pelipper: (Whoa! Pokémon that can speak human! There's something you don't see everyday!)

Neo: I know. Now, about our directions…

Pelipper: (Oh, sorry. The village is north-northeast of here. Just keep heading towards the volcano and you should see it.)

Neo: Thanks.

The two of them headed towards the village exit to the north. As they got there, however, they caught sight of a group of rough-looking trainers. They were all dressed in black leather jackets and black jeans. Their leader looked especially rough, being very muscular and much taller than the rest. Neo and Missy paused and watched as they walked by.

Neo: I'm getting bad vibes from them.

Missy: So am I. There's just something about them that screams trouble.

Neo: Well I don't want to be around incase they do start something.

Missy: Me neither.

The two Pokémon quickly made their way out of Gateon Port. Whatever business that rough looking group of trainers had in there they didn't want to be around for it.

* * *

The landscape of the Orre region caught Neo and Missy by surprise. Even though they were traveling in a part of the region that was covered in lush vegetation, they could clearly see the desert part of the region.

Missy: Wow. The landscape is certainly unique.

Neo: Forests to the east, desert to the west. Unique is only part of it.

Looking out towards the desert Neo spotted a tall mountain with smoke coming from its peak.

Neo: Look. That must be Mt. Battle that Blaze was talking about. Agate Village shouldn't too much farther.

Missy: Good. The sooner we meet with Celebi the sooner you can be reunited with Sasha.

Neo: You got that right.

The two picked up their pace, eager to get to the village.

Neo: _I'm almost there, Sasha._

* * *

Back in Gateon Port the group of trainers had made their way to the local tavern. The leader stared at the Krabby-shaped building. One of the other trainers walked up beside him.

Leader: Are you sure they'll know here?

Trainer: I'm pretty sure, Russell sir.

Russell: Well they'd better or something bad might happen.

He made his way to the door, stopping only to give instructions.

Russell: You boys stay out here. This won't take long.

The others understood and waited outside as they were ordered. Russell stepped inside and took in the look of the place. It was your typical bar with wooden tables and chairs placed all around. At the bar the bartender was cleaning glasses, oblivious to the man that had just walked in. Russell walked up to the bar and leaned against it, catching the attention of the bartender.

Bartender: What can I do for you?

Russell: I'm here for information on Celebi.

Bartender: Celebi? Why do you think I know anything about Celebi?

Russell: I'm sure you've have a few customers come in that have talked about Celebi, like where to find it.

Bartender: And if I have?

Russell: Tell me where it is.

Bartender: Why should I? What do you plan on doing with Celebi?

Russell stood up from the bar and turned to face the bartender.

Russell: You're in no position to ask any questions. Now tell me what I want to know.

Bartender: I don't have to tell you anything!

Russell: I believe you do.

Bartender: And why is that?

Russell had grown tired of the bartender's constant questioning. He grabbed the bartender by his shirt collar and held him up at eye level.

Russell: You want to know why? Okay, here's why. I've got five men outside, each of them with three Pokémon. If you don't tell me what I want to know I'll have all 15 of those Pokémon turn this building into a pile of bricks within a few minutes!

Bartender: No! Please! Don't do that!

Russell: Then tell me where Celebi is!

Bartender: Celebi hasn't appeared in Orre for years now!

Russell: And why is that?!

Bartender: I don't know!

Russell: Where do I go to find it?!

Bartender: Agate Village!

Russell: Where is that?!

Bartender: North of here! Just head towards Mt. Battle.

Satisfied with the answers Russell threw the bartender to the ground.

Russell: See? Now wasn't that easy?

He walked back outside where his men were patiently waiting.

Russell: Let's go, boys!

Trainer: You found out where to go next?

Russell: Yeah. North of here, to Agate Village.

Russell and his gang headed to the exit of the port. There, six motorcycles were parked. They each got on one and fired them up. Then, with Russell leading the way, the gang sped off to the north towards Agate Village… the same village that Neo and Missy were currently approaching.

* * *

Neo and Missy have finally arrived in Orre and are about to enter Agate Village. However, Russell is leading his gang to the village as well. Just what business does Russell and his gang have with Celebi? Can Neo and Missy get Celebi's help and get out before Russell arrives with is gang? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	26. Agate Village Defense

**Chapter 26: Agate Village Defense**

To the west of Mt. Battle lies the small village of Agate. Built into the side of the cliffs near the mountain it is considered a sort of retirement village it is home to many former trainers and their Pokémon. Many of the trainers here were once powerful champions. Battles here are few and only for fun. Neo and Missy stared in awe.

Missy: It's so beautiful.

Neo: And peaceful as well. It's hard to believe a place like this exists in a region like this.

Missy: All the more reason that Celebi's shrine is located here.

Neo: Speaking of which we need to find it.

The two of them made their way towards the village. A small wood bridge lead them over a small stream and to the village entrance. The two of them took another look at the village. Trainers and Pokémon walked around, giving the village a peaceful look.

Neo: All these Pokémon walking around without having the urge to battle. It's amazing.

Missy: Hey Neo. I think that's the welcoming committee.

Neo looked up and saw three Pokémon approaching them. The first was an Absol, a white four-legged Pokémon with a scythe-shaped horn on the side of his head. The other two were Mightyena, black canine Pokémon that looked like wolves.

Absol: Welcome to Agate Village, travelers. My name is Shadow. The Mightyena are Dante and Orion.

Dante: Hello.

Orion: Greetings.

Neo: Thank you. My name is Neo. My companion's name is Missy.

Missy: Pleasure to meet you.

Neo: We've traveled a long distance to get here.

Shadow: I see. And what is the nature of your business.

Neo: We need to see Celebi.

Dante: Celebi? What business do you have with the Time Traveler?

Neo: It's a matter of life and death.

Shadow: I see. If you don't mind I would like to hear of this.

Neo agreed and retold his story to the trio of Dark Pokémon. After hearing his story the three of them were more understanding of his dilemma.

Shadow: I am truly sorry to hear what has happened.

Dante: We had no idea your story was so tragic.

Neo: It's alright. But now you see why we need to speak with Celebi. He may be the only option I have left to save Sasha.

Shadow: I would like to help you, but you see she hasn't been seen here for along time.

Missy: She? I thought that…

Orion: It's a common mistake. But Shadow does speak the truth. Celebi hasn't come to this shrine in years.

Neo: Why is that?

Shadow: Many believe it is because of the violent nature of this region. Many of the trainers in this region are extremely brutal. Because of that Celebi has avoided this region at all costs.

Missy: But everything here is so peaceful. Surely Celebi would be happy to come to a place like this.

Dante: It's not that simple. If word got out that Celebi was sighted here then this village would certainly come under attack by corrupt trainers looking to capture her.

Neo: I see.

Shadow: I'm sorry we couldn't help you.

Neo: No. It's not your fault.

Missy: He's right. You can't force Celebi to appear where she doesn't want to.

Neo: Perhaps we can find another shrine where she has been appearing.

Shadow: I don't know where you'd find one, but I wish you two luck on your journey.

Neo and Missy thanked Shadow, Dante and Orion for their help and left the village. Though they were feeling a bit down about not being able to find Celebi they both knew that they had come too far to give up.

Missy: So, where do we go now?

Neo: I don't know. I wish we had some kind of lead to go on.

Missy: Me too.

The two of them were heading back towards Gateon Port, but a sudden sound made Neo stop.

Missy: What is it?

Neo: Something's coming.

Missy: Can you tell what it is?

Neo: Sounds like… Missy! Hide!

Neo darted off to some bushes and took cover. Missy was about to ask why he did that, but the sight of a large dust cloud heading their way made her change her mind and hide with him. Shortly after the dust cloud got close enough for them to see what was causing it. A group of six motorcycles passed by. Through the dust cloud the vehicles kicked up Neo and Missy were able to make out the riders.

Missy: Those guys… We saw them back in Gateon Port!

Neo: Yeah. It's the same group of trainers.

Missy: Where do you think they're heading?

Neo: Only one place comes to mind…

Missy: Agate Village! We have to warn Shadow and the others!

Neo: No time. They'll beat us there.

Missy: Then what do we do?

Neo: Back them up.

Missy had a feeling Neo would say that. She quickly agreed and the two of them reversed direction and headed back towards Agate Village.

* * *

Shadow was standing at the village entrance looking down the path leading out. He was feeling guilty about not being able to help Neo and Missy with their quest. Even though what he said was the truth he still felt bad.

Shadow: _I feel so useless. If only I could have helped them in some way…_

While he sat there Dante walked up behind him.

Dante: Are you alright?

Shadow: Yeah… no.

Dante: You thinking about those two aren't you?

Shadow: I just feel bad for not being able to help them.

Dante: But there was nothing you could do. Like Neo said you can't make Celebi appear where she doesn't want to.

Shadow: I know but still…

Shadow stopped talking and got up. He looked out down the path, as if waiting for something to come.

Dante: What is it, Shadow?

Shadow: Trouble's coming! Go get Orion and Eagun!

Dante: Right away!

While Dante went to retrieve his brother and Eagun Shadow stayed behind to face the incoming danger.

* * *

Neo and Missy had made it back to the village, but just as Neo feared the bikers had beat them there. They immediately hid to avoid being seen. From their concealed location they could see Shadow, Dante and Orion standing at the entrance. Behind them was an old man wearing a purple robe. By his side was a Pikachu.

Missy: They're not going to fight them, are they?

Neo: I don't think they have a choice. But looking at the number of guys there, and assuming they each have at least three Pokémon on them, I'd say that Shadow and them are seriously outnumbered.

Missy: In that case we have to help them.

Neo: And we will, but I don't want to just rush in without some kind of strategy.

Missy: Okay, so let's strategize.

Neo hated being put on the spot like that, but he knew that the longer they took the worse it got for everyone in Agate Village. He studied the terrain until he spotted the motorcycles they bikers used to get there. At that moment a plan began forming in his head.

Neo: I think I've got something.

Missy: Alright. I knew you could come up with something, Neo. So, let's hear it.

Neo: Okay. Here's the plan…

* * *

Shadow, Dante and Orion stood at the village entrance with Eagun and his Pikachu behind them. In front was Russell and his gang. Though their intentions were still unknown Shadow knew that nothing good was to come from their visit.

Eagun: What business do you have here?

Russell: I was told that Celebi could possibly appear here.

Eagun: That is true, but Celebi hasn't been seen here for a few years now.

Russell: Oh, that's fine. But tell me, what makes this place so appealing to Celebi?

Shadow growled in response to his question. He didn't trust him and didn't want Eagun giving out any information to him.

Shadow: (whispering) Don't tell them too much. I don't like what I'm feeling from them.

Eagun: (whispering) Don't worry, Shadow. Everything will be fine.

After reassuring Shadow Eagun went back to addressing Russell.

Eagun: If you must know it is because of the shrine that was built in honor of the Time Traveler. It acts as a beacon to guide her during her time traveling.

Russell: You don't say? Well then if we can't see Celebi now we'll just take this shrine with us and wait for her to pop up.

Eagun: What?!

Shadow had heard enough. With a quick nod of his head Dante and Orion were by his side, ready for combat. Russell looked at the Pokémon and laughed.

Russell: Oh, this is too good. You actually think three Pokémon will be able to stop us?

Shadow: There are things you do not know about us.

Russell: What the?! You can talk?! This is even better. Along with the shrine we get some talking Pokémon as a bonus.

Dante: Don't bet on it.

Orion: The only thing you'll be doing is leaving here!

Russell: Oh we'll see about that. Boys! Get them!

The five trainers with Russell each sent out a Pokémon. The first was a Machamp, a four-armed Superpower Pokémon. Next was a Hitmonchan, a Pokémon that looked like a boxer. Then came a Hitmonlee, a Pokémon with stretchy legs designed for delivering powerful kicks. The fourth was a Hariyama, a Pokémon resembling a sumo wrestler. The final Pokémon was a Hitmontop, a Pokémon with a small point on its head that gave it the ability to spin like a top.

Dante: Oh no! Shadow!

Shadow: I know! They're all Fighting types!

Orion: We're at a disadvantage!

Shadow: But we're not backing down!

Eagun, seeing that Shadow and the others were outnumbered, was about to join in. However, Shadow stopped him.

Shadow: Get to the cave! Make sure to protect the shrine!

Eagun: What about you?! You won't be able to take them all!

Shadow: I know, but if we can at least weaken them then can stop them from getting to the shrine!

Eagun wanted to stay and help, but he knew that protecting the shrine took top priority.

Eagun: Just be careful.

Shadow: We will.

Eagun then left to guard the cave leading to Celebi's shrine, leaving Shadow, Dante and Orion to face Russell's gang.

Shadow: Well, here goes nothing!

The three Dark types charged the Fighting types. Shadow took on the team of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, Dante went after Hariyama and Orion was left with Machamp and Hitmontop. For a while it looked like Shadow's team had the upper hand. He was easily dodging the various Comet Punch and Rolling Kick attacks from his opponents. Dante was actually on the offensive, using his speed to easily avoid the slower Hariyama's and attacking when he had an opening. Orion was also easily dodging his attackers moves, most of the time causing them to attack each other. This didn't set too well with Russell.

Russell: What are you idiots doing?! They're making you look like a bunch of asses out there!

Trainer: They're a lot stronger than we thought, boss!

Russell: You guys are useless! If you want something done you've got to do it your self!

Russell stepped up and sent out his Pokémon. His was a Primeape, a hairy ape with a bad attitude.

Russell: Show those fools how to battle!

Primeape let out a primal scream and charged towards Shadow, catching him off guard.

Russell: Focus Punch!

Before Shadow could react the Primeape was in his face, his fist flowing white. Then, in a motion too swift for Shadow to see, the Primeape's fist made solid contact with his face. He was knocked back across the bridge.

Dante: Shadow! Are you alright?!

Orion: Watch out, brother!

Dante turned in time to see Russell's Primeape charging for him.

Russell: Mega Punch!

Dante tried to move out of the way, but Primeape's Mega Punch caught him in his ribs. Dante slumped to the ground, the wind knocked right out of him.

Russell: Now use Brick Break, followed with Mega Kick!

Primeape brought one of his glove-like fists down on Dante's head. The attack dazed the Mightyena long enough for Primeape to send him flying with a powerful Mega Kick. Dante landed right next to Shadow.

Orion: Brother! That's it! I'm going to beat your ass!

Orion charged for the Primeape, taking his attention away from the other Pokémon. That would prove to be his mistake. Before he could get to the Primeape he was blind-sided but a Cross Chop from Machamp. But his beating wasn't done yet.

Shadow: O-Orion!

Dante: N-No! M-My brother!

Still trying to recover from Machamp's attack Orion could do nothing to defend himself from the rest of the attacks he received. Hitmonlee and Hitmontop struck him in the face with a Double Rolling Kick, sending him flying right into Hariyama's Arm Thrust. Barely able to stand Hitmonchan charged in and finished him with a Dynamic Punch. He too was knocked to where Shadow and Dante were laying. With all three Dark types down Russell believe there was nothing standing between him and Celebi's shrine.

Russell: Good work. Now, let's go claim our prize.

The group of trainers and Pokémon started to walk across the bridge into the village. Shadow, Dante and Orion were determined to stop them, even if they were too weak to put up much resistance. The three got back up and stood in the middle of the bridge.

Russell: Still haven't had enough, had you? Well then, you leave me no choice!

Russell was about to order his Pokémon to deliver the final attack when a sudden explosion caught his attention. Turning around he saw his motorcycle had been turned into a pile of burning metal.

Russell: No! My bike!

Then, one-by-one, the rest of the vehicles exploded until there was only one left. Then, two silhouettes appeared among the burning wreckage. One was floating while the other was walking. Russell and his gang didn't know who, or what, it was, but Shadow and the others recognized the immediately.

Neo: Word of advice. When your in battle, make sure to keep an eye out for potential sneak attacks.

With those words Neo exploded the last motorcycle with a well-placed Thunderbolt. Russell glared at the two newcomers.

Russell: Why you! You'll pay for that!

Neo: Well then, come.

Russell: Get them!

The Machamp and Hariyama were the first the charge, but Neo put an end to their attack with a Thunderbolt. This only infuriated Russell even more.

Russell: Hitmonchan! Hitmonlee! Hitmontop! Attack!

Three of the remaining Pokémon charged towards Neo and Missy, but the two weren't concerned one bit.

Neo: I think I'll leave these three to you.

Missy: Why thank you, Neo.

The three Fighting types quickly surrounded Missy, making Shadow and the Mightyena brothers very worried. However, she looked as calm as ever. Even Neo didn't seem concerned for her safety.

Dante: Do they know something we don't?

Shadow: I believe so. If I am correct…

Just as he spoke the Fighting Pokémon charged towards Missy. Just as they were about to strike she smirked.

Missy: See you later, boys.

At the last second she disappeared, causing the three Pokémon to crash into each other. While they sat there stunned, Missy reappeared next to Neo.

Neo: That was easy.

Missy: Oh, I'm not done yet. It's time to take out the trash.

Missy focused on the three Fighting Pokémon. Her eyes then began to glow blue, indicating that Psychic was about to be in use. Sure enough after a few seconds all three Fighting types were floating in the air.

Missy: And go!

With little effort Missy threw them to the ground next to the still down Machamp and Hariyama. Seeing five of his gang's Pokémon brought down with little to no effort enraged Russell even more.

Russell: Damnit! I'll show you to mess with me! Get them, Primeape!

The ape Pokémon, just as angry as his trainer, charged for Missy and Neo with the intention of ripping them apart.

Neo: You want to team up against this one?

Missy: Sure thing.

The duo stood there as Primeape charged. Once he was close enough he jumped into the air… only to be frozen in place. Missy had used Psychic to stop Primeape in his tracks, which unfortunately was in mid-air.

Missy: He's all yours.

Neo: Thanks.

Neo stared at the suspended Primeape. Then, his body began giving off a familiar look. Sparks were once again dancing all over his body.

Neo: Time to see what this Light Ball can do!

Neo charged towards Primeape, the sparks continually coming from his body. Pretty soon the sparks had covered him completely. At that moment the Light Ball around his neck started to glow. Then, a golden aura surrounded his body.

Neo: Volt Tackle!

Neo jumped up and rammed into the Primeape, discharging all the built-up electricity in his body. The impact hurled Primeape into his downed comrades. Neo back-flipped and landed next to Missy. His body had returned to normal as had the Light Ball. Russell stared in awe at what just happened. Shadow, Dante and Orion were also stunned.

Dante: T-that… was that…

Orion: Was that… Volt Tackle?!

Shadow: That's what he called out when he attacked. It must have been.

Orion: But that's a high-level technique. It's not easy to learn, let alone master. Something that advanced takes years to perfect.

Dante: Then what about him? He not only used it, but that was the most perfect use of that move I've ever seen.

Shadow: He's no ordinary Pikachu, I'll tell you that. His desire to save his mate must be great for him to be able to master that move. Unfortunately, even mastering it can't protect you from it's dangerous side-effect.

Shadow was right. Although Neo had mastered Volt Tackle he still suffered from the recoil effects of the move. His body was badly bruised and he was panting heavily.

Missy: What's wrong, Neo?

Neo: I… don't… understand… That time… it took… more out of me… than it… ever did.

Missy: Do you think the Light Ball had anything to do with it?

Neo looked down at the small yellow orb around his neck. He didn't understand how it could have had any effect on the attack. Then, he remembered something he had heard about Pikachu and a special item designed to boost their power.

Neo: Of course. It… was… the Light Ball.

Missy: Really?

Neo: Light Balls are special items designed to boost the electric power of Pikachu… They double the strength of any electric move we use… and because of that we use more power than usual.

Missy: But how does that explain the condition your body's in after that Volt Tackle?

Neo: Volt Tackle is a move similar to Double Edge. It's a full-body tackle that causes damage to the user. But it's even more dangerous because we also add in a huge amount of electricity.

Missy: Okay.

Neo: When we make contact we release all that built-up electricity in one powerful blast. The combination of that and the tackle itself makes Volt Tackle cause a huge amount of damage to whoever uses it.

Missy: I see. So what you're saying is that the Light Ball increased the amount of electricity in the attack.

Neo: Exactly. And because of that I'm in a lot worse shape than I normally would be.

Missy: Well, are you going to be alright?

Neo: Sure. I just need a bit of time to recharge.

Russell: unfortunately, you're not going to get that!

Unknown to the two of them Russell had heard everything they had just talked about. He and the rest of his gang had recalled their fallen Pokémon and replaced them with new ones consisting of three Machamp and three Hariyama.

Neo: You have got to be kidding me.

Missy: Are you going to be alright to battle?

Neo: I have to. They're going to be coming after both of us after all.

Missy: If you say so.

The two of them stood their ground as all six of the large Fighting Pokémon stood ready to tear them to pieces.

Russell: Now go!

On his command all the Pokémon charged into battle. Missy sprang up, ready to fight. Neo, however, was still recovering from the Volt Tackle he performed earlier.

Missy: Oh man! I have to stop them before they get to Neo!

Missy charged in, but Russell had a plan for her.

Russell: Foresight!

Missy: Foresight?! Oh crap!

She immediately stopped her advance and tried to get away, but she wasn't fast enough. All three Machamp had a read beam of light coming from their eyes. The beams swept from right to left, covering everything in their red glow. As the beams passed over Missy, it seemed like nothing had changed. But she knew better.

Missy: No!

Russell: Now, Dynamic Punch!

The Machamp charged towards Missy, their fists glowing a bright white. She knew this meant trouble.

Missy: _I can't fade out to avoid those attacks. The only choice I have is to dodge the old-fashioned way._

She began ducking left and right, trying to dodge the incoming attacks. At first it was working, but she was quickly becoming tired-out. Her movements became more and more sluggish with each move she dodged.

Russell: Now! Get her while she's tired!

The three Machamp charged again with Dynamic Punch. Missy dodged to the right to avoid the first, then back for the second. But the last one caught her by surprise. Too tired to remain in the air she fell to the ground.

Neo: Missy! Hang on! I'm coming!

Neo got up and tried to rush to Missy's aid. But he hadn't recovered completely yet. Russell noticed this and decided to take advantage of his weakened state.

Russell: Use Brick Break, Hariyama!

The three Hariyama closed in and surrounded Neo. They each raised one of their frying pan-like hands up.

Neo: This is going to hurt like…

Neo couldn't finish, as he was currently being crushed beneath three Brick Break attacks. The impact of the three attacks made his ribs feel like they were being crushed into dust.

Russell: Now finish them off!

The Machamp began to pummel Missy with repeated Dynamic Punch attacks while the Hariyama continued their Brick Break barrage. Their cries of pain filled the air. Shadow, Dante and Orion looked on in fear.

Orion: They're getting pounded out there! We have to help them!

Dante: I know, but how? Not only are we outnumbered but we're at a huge disadvantage.

Orion: So we're just going to stand back and watch?!

Shadow: Of course not, but we can't just rush in. The only thing we'd accomplish by doing that is adding to the number of victims. We have to wait for our opportunity.

Orion: How long will that take?!

Shadow: We'll know when the time is right.

The trio of Dark types could only watch as Neo and Missy suffered at the hands of the six Fighting types.

Russell: Okay, that's enough.

The six Pokémon stopped their attacks and backed off. Though the attacks only lasted a few minutes it seemed much longer for Neo and Missy. Missy was almost motionless, but Neo was still stirring, although slightly.

Neo: M… Mi…ssy…

He looked around for her and saw her laying a few feet from him. Then, using what little strength he had left he crawled over to her.

Neo: Missy… Are… are you… alright?

Missy: Is that… you… Neo?

Neo: Yeah…

Russell: Now, finish them with Earthquake!

The six Fighting types lined up next to each other.

Neo: Missy… you have… you have to run… now!

Missy: I… can't…

Neo: Please… I won't be… able to take those attacks… but you… can still escape… Go! While… you… still have a chance!

Missy: I'm… too weak… I couldn't… escape if I wanted to… and I… I don't!

Neo: Missy…

Missy: I've… stuck with you this long… I… might as well… go all the way…

Neo smiled through the pain, glad that Missy wanted to stay by his side to the end. The two Pokémon then braced for what they believed would be the final blow.

Russell: Now! Give it to them!

The six Pokémon were prepared to deliver the potentially fatal Earthquake when…

Shadow: Now!

On Shadow's command he, Dante and Orion sprang into action. The three Dark types started off by launching three Shadow Ball attacks, surprising the Fighting types. Then, with them confused, Dante and Orion ran in, retrieved Neo and Missy and brought them to a safe location.

Orion: You two should be safe here.

Neo: Thank… you.

Dante: We should be thanking you. You didn't have to come back and help us the way you did.

Missy: That's… how we are.

Orion: Well, we're grateful. Now, leave the rest to us.

Dante and Orion rejoined Shadow as the three of them stared down the Fighting Pokémon.

Russell: So, you want another taste of our strength?

Shadow: Actually, we're here to take you down.

Russell: Funny, but I'm not laughing! Get them!

The Fighting Pokémon eagerly obeyed Russell's orders and charged for Shadow and the others. However, they had a few tricks up their sleeves this time.

Shadow: You're going down!

With blinding speed Shadow charged towards the three Hariyama. Just as he was about to reach them he disappeared. He then appeared right behind them.

Russell: What was that?! You didn't even hit them!

Shadow: I didn't? Try looking again.

Russell looked at the three once again. One by one they fell over in defeat. He had no idea what just happened.

Russell: What did you do?!

Shadow: A little something I like to call Aerial Ace. By the way, I think you should keep an eye on your Machamp.

Russell looked to where the Machamp were battling Dante and Orion. It seemed like the three Superpower Pokémon had the brothers backed into a corner, but that wasn't the case. As the Machamp closed in both Mightyena let our roars that would make Groudon shake in fear. The Machamp then turned into beams of red light and retreated back to their Poké balls.

Dante: Roar gets them every time.

Orion: It sure does.

With no Pokémon to battle with currently on the field Russell and his gang were at a severe disadvantage. Shadow, Dante and Orion approached them.

Shadow: Face it. You've been defeated. Now leave this place at once!

Instead of walking away Russell simply started laughing. Shadow and the others had no idea what was so funny.

Shadow: And just what are you laughing at?

Russell: You didn't think we were done, did you?

At that moment he and the rest of his gang took out more Poké balls. Shadow and the others stared in disbelief.

Russell: Now you'll see the true power of our Fighting Pokémon!

They took their Poké balls and pressed the button to enlarge them… but nothing happened.

Russell: What the?! What's going on?!

They pressed the buttons again, but still got the same results. By now Russell was growing extremely frustrated. No matter how many times he pressed the button the Poké ball refused to enlarge.

Russell: What is the deal with this damn ball?!

Shadow, Dante and Orion looked on, also trying to figure out why the Poké balls refused to work. It was then that they noticed the balls had a slight red glow.

Dante: What is that?

Shadow: I'm not sure, but it looks like…

He turned and looked at Neo and Missy. While they were both still down, Missy was giving off the same red glow the Poké balls had.

Shadow: It's her. She's keeping the balls from enlarging.

Orion: Hey! What are you doing?

Missy: …Imprison… to… keep the… balls closed…

Russell and the rest of his gang had grown tired of trying to call out their next Pokémon. They threw the balls to the ground.

Russell: Forget this! Let's just charge them and break through!

He lead his gang on an all-out charge towards the Pokémon defending the village entrance, determined to get in at all costs.

Shadow: Don't let them through!

The three Dark types prepared to repel the invaders when a bolt of electricity flew over their heads and struck Russell and his gang. At first it appeared to be a Thunderbolt, but after a while Shadow realized that they were paralyzed, not hurt.

Shadow: That was a Thunder Wave. But who…

Neo: It… was me…

Shadow turned around, as did Dante and Orion. Despite the fact that they were severely weakened Neo and Missy still aided them in the defense of their village.

Shadow: But how? You were severely weakened.

Neo: Even so… we couldn't just… let you face them… on your own…

Missy: That's right… we… had to help… somehow…

Shadow was amazed. Not only did these two come back and help them but they continued to fight even through injuries.

Shadow: _They showed real courage and strength back there. It's a shame that we can't return the favor somehow…_

????: _But there is._

Shadow's head jerked up at the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar but he wasn't sure who it belonged to.

Shadow: _Who is this? Where are you?_

????: _You should already know who I am._

Shadow: _…Celebi? Is that really you?_

Celebi: _Yes, it is I._

Shadow: _Where are you?_

Celebi: _On my way there, to Agate Village._

Shadow: _Here?! But you haven't shown yourself here in years. Why now?_

Celebi: _Because I know of that Pikachu's dilemma and I wish to help him._

Shadow: _You do? That's outstanding! He'll be extremely grateful when he hears this. When will you be arriving?_

Celebi: _I still have other matters to attend to, so it'll take me two weeks before I arrive. Make sure he and his friend are taken care of until then._

Shadow: _I will._

Celebi ended the conversation, having given Shadow instructions on what to do for the next two weeks. Shadow smiled as he thought about the situation that was unfolding.

Orion: Shadow? Is everything okay?

Shadow: Things couldn't be better. Now, let's get things cleared up. Dante, go find Eagun and have him contact the Pyrite Police Force so they can come pick these guys up. Orion, you get Neo and Missy to the Pokémon Center.

Dante & Orion: Right!

The two Mightyena left to carry out their tasks. Shadow remained at the village entrance. He looked to the sky and smiled.

Shadow: _Thank you, Celebi. Your arrival will mean so much to everyone, especially those two.

* * *

_

Neo and Missy's selfless act of helping defend Agate Village against Russell and his gang may have left them a bit worse for wear, but it also gave Celebi a reason to make a rare apperance. With two weeks until her arrival how will Neo and Missy pass the time? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	27. An Audience with The Time Traveler

Before I get started with the next chapter I'd like to welcome a new reader.

**Guitarprincess** - Welcome!

And now for some news involving the future of this fic. As you may (or may not) have realized things are beginning to gear down. This fic is in the home stretch now with only a few chapters left. With that in mind here's Chapter 27.

**Chapter 27: An Audience with The Time Traveler**

Things had finally quieted down at Agate Village. After the battle against Russell's gang Eagun went with the officers that came to arrest them in order to make an official report. Meanwhile, Shadow and the others were at the Pokémon Center, waiting for word on Neo and Missy's condition. The fact that Celebi would be arriving in two weeks time was news that filled him with great pride.

Dante: Hey, Shadow. What's got you in such a good mood?

Orion: Yeah. I mean ever since that battle you've been really happy. What's up?

Shadow: Well, I wanted to wait and tell you two the same time as Neo and Missy, but I guess there's no harm in letting you in on it early.

Dante: Letting us in on what early?

Shadow: She's coming.

Orion: Who?

Shadow: Celebi.

Dante: What?! Are you serious?!

Orion: Don't joke with us like that!

Shadow: I'm serious. Celebi is coming here for the first time in years.

Orion: That's… awesome!

Dante: But why now?

Shadow: She told me that she knew what Neo had been going through with his journey and wants to help him.

Dante: That lucky Pokémon.

Orion: I'll say. Having Celebi make a special trip just to see you.

Shadow: She said she'll be here in two weeks.

Dante: So we've got two weeks to get everything prepared.

Shadow: Exactly.

Orion: So, what should we do?

Shadow: First of all we have to get those two healed up.

As soon as he said that the nurse walked in from the back. Instead of being the pink haired Nurse Joy commonly seen in other Pokémon Centers, this nurse had short blue hair.

Shadow: How are they doing, Julie?

Julie: Well, considering their condition I was expecting them to be healing for the next week or so. But they're healing surprisingly fast. They should be ready to leave by tomorrow.

Shadow: That quick?

Julie: Believe me I was just as surprised as you are.

Shadow: I see. Well, just make sure they're ready to go soon.

Julie: I'll do my best.

Satisfied with her answer Shadow walked out of the Pokémon Center with Dante and Orion right behind him. Once outside he turned to the Mightyena.

Shadow: Okay guys. We've got a lot to do. We have to let those who need to know about Celebi's arrival.

Dante: Eagun included I bet.

Shadow: Him especially.

After taking a few minutes to go over what needed to be done the trio split up to take care of all the necessary arrangements.

* * *

The next day Shadow made a stop at the Pokémon Center. It was still quite early in the morning, but Julie was already up and about. 

Shadow: Morning, Julie.

Julie: Good morning, Shadow. Here to check on your friends?

Shadow: Yeah. How are they?

Julie: Good. Actually they're ready to go.

Shadow: This early? I know you said they'd be full healed today but I wasn't expecting them to be healed this early.

Julie: I wasn't either but everything checks out. You can go see for yourself if you want.

Not that he didn't believe her, but Shadow just had to see this for himself. He entered the back room and was surprised to see Neo and Missy not only awake but moving about.

Shadow: Whoa. You two heal quick.

Neo: Oh hey there, Shadow. I didn't hear you come in.

Missy: Good morning.

Shadow: Yeah, good morning.

Neo: So, what's on the agenda today?

Shadow: Well first of all I have some great news for you two.

Neo: You know where there's another shrine?

Shadow: Even better. Celebi's coming here.

Missy: That's great!

Shadow: She told me she'll be here in two weeks. I hope that isn't a problem.

Neo: Of course not. I'm just glad she's coming.

Shadow: As am I.

Missy: So, we've got two weeks to get ready for her arrival.

Shadow: Yes. Say, why don't I give you a tour of the village. It'll help pass the time.

Neo: Sure.

Missy: Sounds good.

Neo and Missy followed Shadow out of the Pokémon Center as he gave them a tour of Agate Village.

* * *

If the outside view of the village was beautiful then the inside view was nothing short of breathtaking. As Shadow lead them around Neo and Missy couldn't help but marvel at the scenery. The houses and shops were built into the terrain itself. There were plenty of Pokémon around, many of them wild. But what really caught their attention was the massive waterfall at the east end of the village. 

Shadow: So, what do you think?

Missy: I… I'm speechless.

Neo: This place is amazing.

Shadow: I'm glad you like it. This place has been my home for as long as I can remember.

Missy: So, have Dante and Orion been here just as long?

Shadow: No. I found them a few years ago. Back then they were still Poochyena. I found them in the desert near the village.

Neo: In the desert? It looks a little harsh for anyone to try and live there.

Shadow: That's the same thing I thought. I brought them here and they were accepted into the village. When they evolved they decided to stay and protect the village as a way to thank them for taking care of them.

Neo: That's quite the tale.

Shadow: It is. Now, let's see about getting you two situated.

Neo: There's no need for that. We'll just stay at the Pokémon Center.

Missy: Yeah. We don't mind at all.

Shadow: I couldn't let you do that. Now come on. I believe Eagun would be more than glad to let you stay with him until Celebi gets here.

Neo and Missy continued to protest, saying that it wasn't necessary for him to do this. But Shadow wouldn't take no for an answer. In the end they agreed to let him take them to Eagun.

* * *

Just as Shadow had said Eagun was more than happy to give them shelter for the next two weeks. In fact he had prepared living arrangements for them prior to their arrival. 

Eagun: Please, make yourselves at home.

Neo: Thank you, sir.

Eagun: Please, just call me Eagun.

Neo: If you say so.

Missy: It's just that we're not used to people treating us this kindly. Well, other than at Pokémon Centers that is.

Eagun: After what you two did to protect our village it was the least I could do.

Neo: We were glad to help.

Eagun: In any case my home is your home for the next two weeks. If you need anything just let me know.

Neo: Please, we can fend for ourselves. You're already being too kind as it is.

Missy: We don't want to be too much of a burden.

Eagun: You won't be a burden at all. Now, I bet you two are hungry. Let me go get you something to eat.

Neo and Missy were about to decline his offer, but Eagun had already left the room. The two let out a sigh.

Neo: I know they mean well, but this is a bit embarrassing.

Missy: I know. But still it's nice to feel appreciated.

Neo: That it is.

The two looked over their new surroundings. It was really nothing special. A coffee table in the center of the room, a couch against the wall, a TV in the corner with a few potted plants placed here and there. Feeling comfortable the two decided to take a short nap. Eagun came back a few minutes later with a plate full of berries. Upon entering he saw Neo and Missy sleeping on the couch. Smiling he set the plate down on the table and quietly walked out. Before leaving he took one last look at the sleeping Pokémon.

Eagun: Sleep well. After yesterday you deserve it.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Neo and Missy lived in the village, often being treated as though they had lived there their entire lives. However, today was the day they had been both waiting for and fearing. True they had come to see Celebi about helping them save Sasha, but they were afraid that this type of request might be beyond her power. Right now the two of them were following Shadow, Dante and Orion to the location of Celebi's shrine. 

Shadow: Nervous?

Neo: A little.

Shadow: You shouldn't be. Celebi is a kind-hearted Pokémon who, like you, would do anything she could to help others.

Neo: I know, but what if she can't help us? I mean, this may be beyond her powers.

Dante: Nonsense. If she can help then trust us, she will.

Missy: We have no doubt about that. It's just that…

Orion: Look, don't worry so much about it. Celebi will help you. I know she will.

Dante: We all know she will.

The five Pokémon down a small incline near the Pokémon Center. At the bottom was a small cave.

Shadow: Through this cave is Celebi's shrine. That is where you will meet her.

Neo: This is it. You ready, Missy?

Missy: Let's go.

Neo and Missy entered the cave, with Shadow and the Mightyena brothers following close behind. The interior of the cave was quite the sight as well. Tree roots covered the ceiling. A small stream flowed through the cave, obviously from the main stream flowing around the village. Moss covered the walls of the caves.

Neo: Wow. This cave is something. It looks… livable.

Missy: Yeah. It has a calming feel to it.

Shadow: If you think this place is something just wait until you go through the opening over there.

Neo and Missy looked ahead and saw an opening.

Shadow: That's where Celebi will arrive.

Neo and Missy have never been as nervous as they were now. Gathering their courage the two made their way through the opening. The sight they saw as they emerged on the other side was more than they had been expecting. In front of them was a lush forest. Despite the fact that there was a lack of sunlight the trees and plants looked as healthy as any other.

Neo: Wow…

Missy: Amazing…

Shadow: See? What did I tell you?

Neo: You were right. This place is simply amazing.

Missy: I had no idea you had a forest here inside this cave. That fact that there's no sunlight to help these plants grow is even more amazing.

Shadow: It's all thanks to the shrine.

Neo and Missy looked ahead and saw a stone pillar with various cracks running through it.

Shadow: Although she hasn't shown herself here in years the shrine still radiates with her power, making it possible for plants to grow here without the need for sunlight.

Missy: That's amazing.

Suddenly, the shrine began giving off a green glow. The five Pokémon looked at it.

Neo: What's happening?

Shadow: She's here.

The green glow got brighter as time went on. After a few seconds the glow flowed from the shrine into the air, creating a ball of glowing energy. This went on until the glow had completely left the shrine. Seconds later the ball exploded, revealing a figure flying in the air. Shadow, Dante and Orion approached the figure and bowed.

Shadow: Welcome, Time Traveler.

Celebi: It is good to be here.

Neo and Missy stared in awe. They were in the presence of Celebi, the Time Traveler. She was a beautiful sight to behold. Her small green body resembled that of a fairy. Her large blue eyes reflected the kindness Shadow had spoken of earlier. Two small antennae came from her head and on her back were a pair of delicate wings. As they stared Celebi took notice of them. She smiled as she flew over to them.

Celebi: You must be Neo and Missy.

Neo: Yes ma'am.

Celebi: There's no need to be formal with me. We are all friends here.

Neo: O-Of course.

Celebi: Now, I have heard of you dilemma.

Neo: You have? But how?

Celebi: When you do as much traveling as I do you hear things.

Missy: So you know why we're here?

Celebi: Yes, and I want to help.

Neo: Really?

Celebi: Yes. No one should suffer as you have. Besides, you've helped others along the way, so it's time you got help yourself.

Neo: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Celebi: Now, in order to help we must go to where your mate is.

Neo: That means we have to go all the way back to Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Missy: That could take months.

Celebi: Not necessarily. I could transport us there.

Neo: You can do that?

Celebi: Yes, but it would still take some time. Depending on the number of Pokémon I'm trying to teleport I can only go so far before needing to rest.

Neo looked at the number of Pokémon in the room.

Neo: Well, I know that at least I'm going. Who else?

Shadow: I have to decline. My duty is here in the village.

Dante: As is ours.

Orion: That's right.

Neo: That's okay. I understand. What about you, Missy?

Missy: I've been with you this long. Might as well see it through.

Celebi: I figured as much. So there will be three of us making the trip.

Neo: Yes.

Celebi: Very well then. I shall remain here for the rest of the day. We shall leave tomorrow morning.

Everyone agreed. With the travel arrangements settled the group left the shrine to give Celebi time to rest.

* * *

That night at Eagun's house Neo and Missy found it difficult to sleep. Everything that had happened that day left them too excited to even attempt to sleep. Instead the two of them left to take a stroll around the village. 

Neo: I can't believe it. I've come so far in my search for a way to help Sasha and now I'm heading back with Celebi.

Missy: It must be exciting.

Neo: You bet. At last I've found a way to save her.

Missy: I'm happy for you.

Missy smiled as she and Neo continued their walk. She was so glad that Neo would finally be reunited with Sasha. But there was something that had been bugging her for the longest. Something she was afraid to find the answer for.

Neo: Hey Missy. What are you going to do when this is over?

Missy: Huh?

Neo: Once we save Sasha, what are you going to do?

That was what she had been fearing. Once this was over she would have no reason to stay with Neo.

Missy: I… don't know. I hadn't really put that much thought into it.

Neo: If you wanted you could always stay with us.

Missy: Really?

Neo: Of course. You've become a close friend. Besides, we've been traveling together for so long it would feel kinda awkward without you around.

That was a load off of her mind. The fact that Neo still wanted her to stay around even after they had saved Sasha made her feel much better.

Missy: Alright then. I'll stick around.

Neo: Good.

By now the duo had been completely around the village and ended up back at Eagun's house. Neo let out a yawn.

Neo: Boy, that walk must have worn me out. I'm ready to call it a night.

Missy: Same here. Let's get inside before any finds us missing.

The two Pokémon quietly made their way inside and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

That morning the entire village was at the entrance to see Neo, Missy and Celebi off. Shadow, Dante and Orion approached the trio. 

Shadow: I wish you luck, my friends.

Dante: I hope everything goes well.

Neo: So do we. I want to thank you for your hospitality over the past two weeks.

Orion: Don't mention it.

Celebi: Neo, it's time to go.

Neo: Right.

Shadow: Please be careful. There are plenty of trainers who would want to add you three to their collections.

Missy: They'd have to try pretty hard to get us.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

Neo: Well, take care.

Missy: Goodbye.

Celebi: Farewell.

After exchanging goodbyes the trio left the village. Their destination… Pallet Town.

* * *

Neo and Missy leave Agate Village with Celebi. Their destination is Pallet Town, where they hope Celebi can aid Sasha and save her from death's grasp. Will they make it in time? Will Celebi be able to help? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	28. Celebi's Mission Into the Past

**Chapter 28: Celebi's Mission Into the Past**

The beach south of Pallet Town had been peaceful all day. No one, human or Pokémon, had disturbed the sands of that stretch of waterfront landscape. However, something was about to make an appearance there. A green light suddenly covered the area. When it faded three Pokémon emerged.

Celebi: Whew… That took a bit more out of me than I thought.

Missy: Are we there?

Neo: …yes. We made it.

Finally, after being gone for nearly half a year, Neo was back in the Kanto region. And more importantly, close to Pallet Town.

Neo: From here Professor Oak's research lab shouldn't be more than a few minutes away.

Missy: Well then, what are we waiting for?

Neo: Can you make the trip, Celebi?

Celebi: Yeah. I should be okay.

Neo: Then let's go.

The three Pokémon left the beach and headed towards Professor Oak's lab with Neo in the lead. As they traveled one thought kept going through Neo's mind.

Neo: _I'm back, Sasha. Soon, we'll be back together._

* * *

Professor Oak and Chad were up and working harder than usual. The professor had just finished checking on Sasha's vitals. Ziggy and Bandit entered the lab and saw the professor working like a man possessed.

Ziggy: Man, you're really working yourself to the bone today, Professor.

Bandit: Yeah. What's the rush?

Professor Oak: You know, I don't really know. I guess it's just a feeling I got.

Ziggy: A feeling?

Professor Oak: Yeah. Something tells me that today is going to be special.

* * *

Outside Angel and Buzz were taking a leisurely fly around the town. Since being rescued he and Angel had become a couple, being as close as Neo and Sasha. As they neared the lab Angel made the suggestion of heading down to the beach.

Buzz: The beach?

Angel: Yeah. Don't ask me why but I just got an urge to head there.

Buzz: Well, who am I to complain. The beach it is.

The tow Bug types passed the lab on their way to the beach. They hadn't gotten far when Angel spotted something heading their way.

Angel: Hey Buzz. You see that?

Buzz: What is it?

Angel: It looks like… a Pokémon.

Buzz: You sure? Can you tell what it is?

Angel: I'm not too sure, but it looks like… a Celebi?!

Buzz: Celebi?!

Angel: Yeah. Wait… there's two more.

Buzz: Yeah. I can see them now… hold on! I recognize one of them!

Angel: You do?

Buzz: Yeah. That's… that's Missy!

Angel: Missy?

Buzz: Yeah! She was with Neo when he called from Olivine City!

Angel: You're right! That is her!

Buzz: Wait! If she's here then…

After recognizing one of the Pokémon heading their way the duo looked to the third. It didn't take them long to recognize him.

Angel & Buzz: Neo!

Neo: Angel! Buzz!

Angel and Buzz flew over to the approaching trio as they stopped to take a much needed break, having run all the way from the beach.

Neo: Running… from the beach… is not… a… good… idea.

Missy: We told you to take it easy but you wouldn't listen.

Neo: Hey… give me a break.

Angel: I'm just glad to see you back. So, what happened since you last called?

Buzz: Wait. Where's Hope, Star and the others?

Neo: Back home.

Buzz: Home?

Missy: Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region.

Buzz: I see.

Neo: We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now we have to get to Professor Oak's lab.

Angel: We'll go on ahead and let everyone know you're coming.

Neo: Okay. We shouldn't be too long.

Angel and Buzz flew back towards Professor Oak's lab, leaving Neo, Missy and Celebi behind.

Neo: Well, should we get moving?

Missy: Yeah.

Celebi: Let's go.

The trio resumed their trip to Professor Oak's lab, at a slower pace than before of course.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the main room of Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak and Chad were sitting on one couch looking at different notes while Ziggy, Bandit and Skye were talking over near the door. Everything was quiet, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Moments later Angel and Buzz burst into the room, startling everyone.

Angel: He's… back!

Ziggy: What?

Bandit: What are you talking about?

Angel: He's come back! He's finally come back!

Skye: Whoa. Calm down. Now, who's back?

Angel: Neo!

Professor Oak: Neo?! Are you sure?

Before Angel and Buzz could answer Neo entered the room, Missy and Celebi following right behind him.

Ziggy: Neo! You're back!

Bandit: Good to have you back.

Skye: We're glad to see you're unharmed.

Neo: Thanks. I tell you it's great to be back.

Chad: Great to have you back. Neo.

Professor Oak: Indeed it is. And I see you've not come back alone. If I'm correct you're Missy. You were with Neo when he called from Olivine, right?

Missy: Yes. I've been with Neo ever since he helped me back in Goldenrod City.

Professor Oak: Well, it's good to meet you. And I don't believe you need any introduction.

Celebi: No, I suppose not.

Chad: I'm still amazed that you were able to find Celebi.

Neo: Well, I didn't really find her. She found us.

Professor Oak: What do you mean?

Missy: She heard about Neo's situation and came to us wanting to help.

Celebi: She is correct.

Professor Oak: I see. Well then, what's the plan of action?

Neo: I've been thinking about that for a while and this is what I've come up with…

* * *

Professor Oak: That's quite a bold plan.

Neo: I know, but it's all I could think of.

Professor Oak turned to Celebi.

Professor Oak: So, are you up to it?

Celebi: First, let me see if I understand correctly. Your plan involves me going into the past to the time when the attack first took place. Once there I need to get the antidote and bring it back to the present with me.

Neo: Right. I know it would have been too much to ask to prevent this from happening in the first place.

Celebi: You have no idea how right you are. Altering the past could have a catastrophic affect on the present.

Neo: That's what I thought as well. Seeing as how the antidote was destroyed back then it wouldn't have an affect on what happened up until now.

Celebi: That makes sense.

Neo: So, can you do it?

Celebi: Of course, but I can't do anything until tomorrow. Time travel consumes a lot of my energy and I need to rest up to make the trip.

Professor Oak: I'll get you a place to rest until then.

Professor Oak left the room to get a place set up for Celebi. Neo's eyes glanced at the door leading to the room where Sasha was.

Chad: You want to see her.

Neo: More than anything.

Chad: Then go. I'm sure she'd be glad to know you're back.

He opened the door. Neo smiled as he headed through. Celebi looked on.

Celebi: Is that where she is?

Chad: Yeah.

Bandit: It must have been hard on him, not being able to see her for this long.

Missy: There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think or talk about her.

Celebi wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Her attention was focused on the door that lead to the one Pokémon that Neo was willing to risk his life for.

* * *

Down below Neo stood next to the cryogenic chamber that held Sasha. Even though she was fighting for her life she never looked more peaceful to him. He placed a paw on the chamber.

Neo: It's been a long and difficult journey, but I've come back. I've come back… to you.

Even though she couldn't respond just being able to see her and talk to her was enough to put his mind at ease. He was so focused on Sasha that he almost didn't notice Celebi entering the room.

Celebi: Is that her?

Neo: Yeah.

Celebi approached the chamber so she could get a better look at Sasha.

Celebi: She's beautiful. I can see why you've risked your life for her.

Neo: She's my everything. I can't see my life without her. I'd do anything to protect her.

Celebi: The way I see it you already have.

Neo: What do you mean?

Celebi: Over the past six months you've traveled hundreds of miles, took on and brought down Giovanni and his Team Rocket organization and helped many people and Pokémon along the way. The way I see things you've done more in that time than most would do in years.

Neo: Yeah… I guess you're right.

The two of them stayed down there for a few more minutes, each one thinking about the task that would be carried out tomorrow.

* * *

Around noon the next day the group was well on their way to the Viridian Forest. Chad, Neo and Ziggy were riding on Salamence with Angel, Buzz, Missy and Celebi following close behind.

Chad: You sure you remember where the place is?

Neo: Like it was just yesterday.

Ziggy: Trust me. He wouldn't forget something like that easily.

While they talked Viridian Forest came into view. Neo's gaze shifted downward as he looked for the place that would forever be etched into his memory.

Neo: There! That's the place.

Chad: Okay! You heard him, Salamence!

The mighty dragon roared as he flew down towards the clearing Neo pointed out. Once on the ground Neo looked around. It was just as he remembered. Celebi approached him.

Celebi: This is it?

Neo: Yeah. This is where the attack took place.

Celebi: Okay. Time for me to get busy.

Celebi went to the center of the clearing. She closed her eyes as she concentrated.

Celebi: _Neo said the attack took place a little more than six months back._

With the general time of the incident in her mind Celebi began gathering the necessary strength to time travel. Little by little her body began to glow green. Soon her body was giving off a blinding green glow. Then, she disappeared.

Chad: There she goes.

Ziggy: Should we wait here?

Chad: Yeah. It may look a bit suspicious if I enter the Pokémon Center in Viridian with all of you guys with me.

Angel: But there's no telling how long she'll be. It could be tonight or tomorrow before she gets back.

Chad: That's a chance we're going to have to take.

While everyone went about finding a place to rest while they waited Neo continued to stare at the spot where Celebi was.

Neo: _Good luck, Celebi…

* * *

_

In a bright flash of green light Celebi reappeared. She looked around and saw that she was still in Viridian Forest, but was she in the right time?

Celebi: I wish there was something that would let me know if I'm in the right time.

As soon as she said that an explosion went off nearby, followed by the sound of someone being attacked. She went to investigate and came upon a scene showing a downed Magmar in front of a Team Rocket grunt. Opposing him were tow Pikachu and a badly burned Zigzagoon and Butterfree. She immediately recognized Neo, Sasha, Angel and Ziggy.

Celebi: Well, this proves that I'm in the right place and right time.

While she looked on she spotted another Rocket grunt moving in behind them. He released a Seviper. Celebi thought it was a normal Seviper at first, but the strange glow coming from his tail said otherwise.

Celebi: That must be the Seviper with the strange poison that got Sasha.

The next thing she knew the trainer gave the Seviper an attack order. He sprung into action, heading right for Neo. Celebi wanted so badly to shout out a warning, but she couldn't or she'd risk upsetting the balance of time, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Sasha: Neo! Look out!

Celebi saw Neo turn and spot his attacker, but he wasn't moving. Celebi knew what was about to happen next.

Celebi: This is it. This is how it all happened.

She saw Sasha tackle Neo out of the way in time, but in turn she took the attack. Celebi turned away as the screams of pain came from Sasha. Though she knew it would happen she didn't want to see it happen. When she looked up Neo was by Sasha's side. However, Sasha's every move pained her. A look of rage came across his face as he turned to face the cause of Sasha's pain, the Seviper and his trainer. Neo attacked the Seviper, sending it crashing into his trainer. It was then that Celebi saw Seviper's tail being stabbed into the trainer's shoulder.

Celebi: Okay. He should take out the antidote soon. I've got to be ready to catch it.

Sure enough the trainer took out a vile and got ready to drink the contents. But when he saw Neo and the others looking he instead tossed the vile to the side, right towards Celebi.

Celebi: Here goes nothing.

Using her control over plants Celebi had two vines sprout out from the ground and catch the antidote. Making sure she wasn't seen she briefly came out of her hiding place and collected the vile.

Celebi: Okay. Now to get back to the present.

Concentrating once again her body gave off the familiar glow of green light. Before she left she heard the last words of the Rocket grunt.

"For the glory...of...Team...Ro...ck...et…"

Celebi: Not this time…

And with that, she vanished.

* * *

Neo and the others had been waiting patiently for Celebi to return. However, it had been a few hours since she left and they were beginning to worry.

Angel: What if something happened to her and she can't make the trip back.

Chad: I doubt that's the case. Still, she has been gone quite a while.

Neo: She'll be back. I know she will.

They stayed and waited a few minutes longer. Just when it seemed like Celebi wouldn't return the area was blanketed in a bright green light. When the light faded Celebi was flying in the center of the clearing.

Buzz: Good. You made it back.

Neo: Did you get the antidote?

Celebi: Yeah… I've got it right here.

Neo: Hey. You feeling okay?

Celebi: I… I'll be fine… I just… I just need to rest a bit.

Chad: Okay. Let's get back to Professor Oak's lab.

He called out Salamence once again. He, Ziggy, Neo and Celebi climbed on as the dragon took to the skies once again. Angel, Buzz and Missy once again followed. Everyone was glad that Celebi got the antidote, but Neo sensed that there was something wrong with her ever since she got back. He told himself that he ask her about that once they got back.

* * *

Minutes later the group made it back to Pallet Town. Professor Oak and the others were waiting outside his lab. As soon as they landed Chad ran up to Professor Oak.

Chad: We got it! We got the antidote!

Professor Oak: Then there's no time to lose. We must administer it to Sasha at once.

Everyone hurried inside the lab. However, Neo had something he had to do.

Neo: Celebi, do you mind if we talk for a bit.

Celebi: Sure.

Skye: Don't be too long. I'm sure you're the first thing Sasha will want to see when she wakes up.

Neo: I know. We won't be too long.

Neo and Celebi headed towards the back of the lab while everyone else went inside.

* * *

Down below Professor Oak and Chad were preparing everything for the upcoming operation. Chad had filled a syringe with the antidote and was preparing a table while Professor Oak got ready to defrost Sasha.

Chad: Okay. Everything's ready.

Professor Oak: Okay. I'm defrosting her now.

Professor Oak went to work activating the defrosting program, making sure to keep a close eye on Sasha's vital signs.

Professor Oak: Once she's defrosted we'll have to administer the antidote quickly.

Chad: Right.

It took a few minutes for the program to finish, but Sasha was eventually defrosted. Chad quickly transferred her to the table while Professor Oak attached various wires to her in order to continue to monitor her vital signs.

Professor Oak: We have to hurry. The poison has traveled through most of her body. The longer we wait the less her chances of survival are.

Chad: Okay. Here's the syringe.

Professor Oak took the syringe and carefully injected the antidote into Sasha.

Professor Oak: There. It's done.

Chad: So, she's going to be okay?

Professor Oak: We won't know for a while. The antidote has to travel through her first.

Chad: How long should that take?

Professor Oak: There's no telling. For now all we can do is wait.

The two humans stayed by Sasha's side, each one praying that they had gotten her the antidote in time to save her life.

* * *

Out in the fields behind the lab Neo and Celebi were resting beneath a tree. The other Pokémon didn't seem to mind that there were two newcomers there as they went about their daily business.

Celebi: So, what did you want to talk about?

Neo: I know you tried to hide it, but I know there was something bothering you when you came back.

Celebi: Huh? What are you…

Neo: Please, Celebi. Don't hide it from me. I know it has to do with what you saw back there.

Celebi was about to deny it further but sighed in defeat, knowing that Neo was too perceptive to believe any excuse she'd give him.

Celebi: I… I knew what to expect. You told me all about the attack on our trip here from Agate Village. Even so… I didn't expect it to…

Neo: Words can only portray it so far.

Celebi: How were you able to keep going after that? Lesser Pokémon would have been broken by something like that.

Neo: I don't know about that. I'm sure that if any other Pokémon would have had someone that meant as much to them as Sasha means to me then I'm sure they would have done the same thing.

Celebi: Maybe… You know, you're really strong.

Neo: How do you mean?

Celebi: No matter what you're faced with you somehow find a way to turn things around.

Neo: I never thought of that.

While the two of them talked Bandit came running out of the lab. He had a very worried expression on his face.

Bandit: Neo! Celebi! We've got a problem!

Celebi: What is it, Bandit?

Bandit: It's Sasha!

Neo: Sasha?! What about her?!

Bandit: The antidote! It's not working!

Neo could feel his soul shatter. After everything he went through there was no way he was losing her.

Celebi: Come on, Neo! We have to hurry!

Neo: R-Right!

The two of them followed Bandit back inside the lab. Fear gripped them as they wondered what went wrong.

* * *

Celebi's mission to retrive the antidote was a success. But just as it seemed like everything was going smoothly an unknown complication arose, putting Sasha's life in danger once again. With the antidote not working what other option is left? Can her life be saved? Find out in the next chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	29. When All Seems Lost

This is it. It's been fun writing this but the fic has reached the final two chapters. For everyone that's stuck with this from the beginning or even those who joined mid-way through I thank you. And now, here's Chapter 29.

**Chapter 29: When All Seems Lost…**

Neo and Celebi followed Bandit as the three Pokémon ran to the downstairs room where Professor Oak and Chad were treating Sasha. Once they arrived they found the room to be in a state of panic. Professor Oak and Chad were running back and forth from one monitor to another, trying to figure out what went wrong. Meanwhile Ziggy, Skye, Angel, Buzz and Missy were all in an isolated corner of the room with worried expression on their faces.

Neo: Professor! What happened?! Why isn't the antidote working?!

Professor Oak: The poison has traveled through too much of her system. The antidote can't neutralize all of it.

Neo: Isn't there anything you can do?! I don't want to lose her!

Professor Oak: Chad and I are doing everything we can.

Chad: Professor! The poison's spreading!

Professor Oak ran to where Chad was. He was staring at a monitor showing the amount of poison in Sasha compared to how much the antidote had spread.

Professor Oak: Oh no! This is worse than I thought!

Neo: What is it?!

Chad: The poison has spread through 60 of her body. If that number reaches 80 then there'll be no way to save her.

Neo: No! We have to save her!

Professor Oak: We're trying Neo. Believe me, we are.

Neo: What if you gave her more of the antidote.

Chad: We already gave her all of the antidote. We don't have anymore to give.

Neo's world was beginning to crash around him. After everything he went through to save her it now looked like all of that was in vain. He looked back at Sasha, sadness clearly expressed in his eyes.

Neo: Sasha…

By this time the other Pokémon had begun to leave the room. Everything was becoming too depressing for them to stay around. Soon only Missy, Celebi and Neo were left. The two Pokémon looked at the heartbroken Pikachu. Not being able to stand seeing him like this Missy flew over to him.

Missy: Come on, Neo. Let's go meet the others. Professor oak and Chad will take good care of Sasha.

Neo: … alright…

She flinched at Neo's response. His voice had no emotion in it. It was as if his soul had died right then and there. Celebi was waiting for them by the door. As they passed Missy gave her a sad look, indicating that Neo was worse off than they thought. Celebi understood as she followed them, leaving Professor Oak and Chad to try and save Sasha's life.

* * *

For the Pokémon waiting on word of Sasha's condition time passed incredibly slow. What seemed like eternity had only been one hour. No sound could be heard coming from downstairs. Everyone was anxious to hear anything about Sasha, but none more than Neo. To him Sasha was the reason for his existence. If anything happened to her he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Just when it seemed like they wouldn't find anything out Professor Oak and Chad walked in. Everyone looked in their direction, ready with questions they wanted answered. But one look at their faces made them change their minds. Their faces showed expressions of defeat… disappointment… and most of all, sadness.

Neo: P-Professor?

Professor Oak: I'm sorry, Neo… We did everything we could…

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed, some gasping at what he was saying.

Angel: No… Don't tell us… You… you couldn't…

Chad: The antidote just won't work fast enough. The poison's already spread through 70 of her system. At this rate it's only a matter of time before…

Chad couldn't finish what he was saying. It was difficult enough for him to admit that he wasn't able to save the life of a Pokémon. He couldn't handle telling those closest to her that she would die. Everyone in the room was devastated. Bandit and Ziggy stared in disbelief, Skye hung his head while Buzz comforted Angle as she cried. Celebi and Missy, however, focused their attention on Neo. They knew that he would be hit the hardest by this. He just stood there like a statue. The one thing he lived for, the love of Sasha, was being taken away from him. His world was slowly falling down all around him.

Professor Oak: Neo…

Neo: …c-can I… see her? Just… one last time…

There was no way Professor Oak would refuse.

Professor Oak: Of course.

He and Chad stepped out of the way, letting Neo through. The two humans and al the Pokémon watched as he headed down to where the love of his life was.

* * *

It was the longest walk of Neo's life. As he walked down the stairs visions of his past with Sasha played in his head. From the time they first met and everything since, Neo remembered it all as if it happened yesterday. Minutes later he was standing next to the table that Sasha was on. He jumped onto the table. There she was, right in front of him. She looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe she was dying. He looked back at the monitor. The poison had traveled through 76 of her system. He remembered what Chad had said about letting it reach 80. It was too late to try and stop it now. He looked at Sasha. He reached out and stroked her fur as the tears threatened to pour out of his eyes.

Neo: Sasha… It wasn't supposed to end this way. You weren't supposed to die this young.

The monitor showed the percentage had climbed to 77. In mere moments the poison would reach critical state, thus claiming her life.

Neo: I tried… I really tried to save you… but it wasn't enough. I… I couldn't save you…

The percentage was now 78. Unable to hold it in any longer Neo let the tears flow freely as he buried his face in her fur.

Neo: I'm sorry! You don't deserve this! It should be me on this table dying, not you!

The monitor showed the poison had finally reached 79.

Neo: I love you, Sasha! Please, don't leave me!

In his sorrow Neo had completely blocked out everything around him. At the moment nothing mattered to him besides Sasha. He was so immersed in his sorrow that he failed to see Sasha's ear twitch. The screens that at one point showed her vital signs weakening now showed a significant increase. The poison that had spread through 79 of her body was now starting to decrease, slowly at first and then increasing rapidly. Within seconds it had dropped to below 60. Then, to top it all off, Sasha's eyes opened for the first time in half a year. Sky-blue eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out where this was.

Sasha: _What's… going on? The last thing I remember is fighting off some Team Rocket goons in Viridian Forest when… oh no! Neo! Where is he?!_

It was then she noticed something heavy resting on her back and what sounded like someone crying. She carefully turned her head and saw Neo crying into her fur.

Sasha: _He's okay. But, why is he crying?_

Neo: Sasha… If only I could go back and change how things happened… then you never would have been attacked by that Seviper…

Sasha: _Seviper? Now it makes sense. That Seviper must have got me instead of him._

Neo: There's so many things I wanted to do with you… So many things I wanted to say…

Sasha: And we have the rest of our lives for that.

At the sound of her voice Neo's head shot up. He turned and was met with what he knew were the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

Neo: S-Sasha? I-Is t-that you?

Sasha: You were expecting someone else?

Neo: Y-You're alive? You're really alive!

Sasha: Yeah.

In a surge of emotion Neo grabbed her in a hug that was six months in the making. Despite being slightly weak from her ordeal Sasha returned his hug, both of them crying tears of happiness.

Neo: Oh, Sasha. I thought I lost you.

Sasha: That'll never happen. I love you too much for that.

Neo: I love you too.

The two of them stayed that way, neither one wanting to let go.

* * *

In the main room everyone was in deep thought. The events of the day left them all physically and emotionally drained.

Professor Oak: Some professor I am. I couldn't even save the life of one Pokémon.

Chad: It's not your fault entirely, Professor.

Professor Oak: But I pride myself on being able to handle situation like this.

Chad: But I am just as much at fault as you are.

Skye: I don't think it matters who's fault it is. In the end we all feel the pain of loss.

Angel: Poor Neo. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through right now.

Buzz: We have to be strong for him. No matter what.

Bandit: He was there for us when we needed him. We have to be there for him.

Ziggy: Absolutely.

While everyone talked about being there for Neo Celebi was occupied with a different thought.

Missy: What's on your mind, Celebi?

Celebi: I think… I'm going to give it a try.

Missy: What?

Celebi: I'm going to travel back in time and stop this from happening.

Professor Oak: Wait a minute. That could be dangerous.

Celebi: I know, but after what Neo's done he doesn't deserve this.

Professor Oak: I know, but think of the repercussions. You said yourself changing the past could have catastrophic results on the present.

Celebi: I know, but still…

Chad: I think we should hear what Neo has to say before we do anything involving Sasha.

Professor Oak: I agree.

Everyone got up and proceeded to the door. When Professor Oak opened the door they heard Neo's voice coming from below. It sounded like he was talking to someone.

Chad: What's going on down there? Who's Neo talking to?

When the second voice was heard Skye, Ziggy, Bandit, Angel and Buzz's faces all lit up. That voice was one they'd recognize anywhere. The five of them rushed past the others and quickly made their way down. When they got there they were met with a sight that they had hoped would happen for a long time.

Angel: Sasha! You're alive!

Sasha: Everyone!

The group rushed to the table to join their friends in the heartwarming reunion. Seconds later Professor Oak, Chad, Missy and Celebi arrived. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Chad: How is that possible? A few minutes ago she was practically dead. How did she live?

Celebi: Because of a force that no one can explain.

Professor Oak: You mean?

Missy: The power of love. His love for her brought her from death's door and back into his arms.

Professor Oak: Well, whatever happened I'm glad it did.

The four of them looked on as the group of Pokémon from Viridian Forest rejoiced. Sasha's life had been saved and she was reunited with Neo. That was the greatest moment of their lives.

* * *

After everything had settled down Professor Oak decided to run some tests on Sasha as for precautionary reasons. Everyone else had left, but Neo would not leave her side for anything. Of course Professor Oak wouldn't have it any other way. Minutes later he finished his tests.

Professor Oak: Well, you'll be happy to hear that the poison has been completely neutralized.

Sasha: That's the best news I've heard in months.

Neo: That's the best news either of us have heard in months.

Sasha: Was I really frozen for six months?

Professor Oak: Give or take a few weeks, yes.

Sasha: And you traveled all the way to Orre just to save me?

Neo: And if I had to I'd do it all over again.

Sasha: Oh Neo.

Professor Oak: Well, I'll let you rest now.

Sasha: Professor, is it alright if Neo stays with me?

Professor Oak: Of course. I'm sure he wouldn't let me tell him no.

After a light-hearted laugh for that statement Professor Oak left the two Pikachu alone. Before he left the room he took one last look at them.

Professor Oak: _Love conquers all._

With that he walked out. The two Pokémon laid down to rest. Before drifting off to sleep Sasha faced Neo.

Sasha: … thank you.

Neo: Huh?

Sasha: Even when it looked like I wouldn't survive you never gave up. When all seemed lost you still believed that I'd pull through. I… just wanted to thank you for that.

Neo: Are you kidding? There was no way I was giving up on you.

Sasha: I'm glad… Hey Neo.

Neo: Yeah?

Sasha: I love you.

Neo: I love you too.

The two Pikachu snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

The journey is finally complete. Thanks to the love Neo has for her Sasha's life was restored. With the gang back together at last what's next for them? Find out in the final chapter of **Battle for Life and Love**!

Please review


	30. New Home, New Family

Well, this is it. We've reached the final chapter. I kow I said this in the last chapter, but it's been a blast writing this and I want to thank everyone that's spent time to read it.

And now, the final chapter.

**Chapter 30: New Home, New Family**

A month had passed since Sasha had been revived. During that time her bond with Neo had grown stronger than ever. The two were hardly ever seen without the other. Under Professor Oak's careful watch she had made a full recovery. However, the time had come for the Pokémon to leave.

Professor Oak: Are you sure you have to leave? You could always stay here and live on my ranch.

Neo: We appreciate the offer, but we must decline.

Sasha: We need to find our own home.

Professor Oak: I understand. So, do you have anywhere in mind?

Neo: Well, there is this one place…

He sent a knowing glance in Missy's direction. Upon seeing that look she knew just where he had in mind.

Professor Oak: Really. And where would that be?

Neo: Hoenn.

Skye: That's quite a long ways away. Why there?

Neo: Well, I was able to see a bit of the region when I was traveling.

Skye: And? How was it?

Neo: It's beautiful. Reminds me of Viridian Forest in a way.

Buzz: Speaking of which why don't we just move back there? With Team Rocket gone we won't have to worry about them coming after us anymore.

Neo: I'm not so sure about that. There are probably some Team Rocket loyalists still out there looking to revive it.

Skye: That's true.

Neo: Besides, their influence hasn't spread to Hoenn and I doubt it ever will with Giovanni out of the picture.

Buzz: Another good point.

Neo: So, do you guys want to go?

Everyone thought about this for a while. After a while Angel spoke up.

Angel: I say we go. If this place is a beautiful as Neo says then I would like to go.

Buzz: Well if Angel wants to go then I'll go too.

Bandit: We'll go as well.

Ziggy: Yeah.

Sasha: I'll go wherever you go, Neo.

Skye: Okay then. It's settled.

Neo: Great. You're coming too, aren't you Missy?

Missy: Of course. Like I said I've stuck with you this long.

Chad: If you want I can escort all of you there, at least until we arrive at the port in Olivine City.

Neo: I think that'd be a good idea. A group of Pokémon this large traveling together would attract a lot of attention.

Everyone agreed on the traveling arrangements. With that out of the way Neo turned his attention to Celebi.

Neo: What are you going to do now?

Celebi: I think I'll do some more time traveling.

Missy: Where will you go?

Celebi: Wherever time takes me.

Sasha: Celebi, I want to thank you for everything you did.

Celebi: You're welcome, though it was more Neo than anyone else.

Neo blushed slightly when Celebi said that.

Neo: Well… um… You see… it was actually a group effort.

Sasha: Aw, is my Neo embarrassed?

Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

Celebi: Well, I should be going. Take care everyone. And Neo…

Neo: Yeah?

Celebi: Take good care of her.

Neo: I will.

After everyone exchanged goodbyes Celebi's body began to glow green before she vanished in a bright green light.

Neo: Thank you, Celebi… thank you for everything.

Chad: So, shall we get moving?

Neo: Yeah.

Professor Oak: So long.

Everyone bid farewell to Professor Oak. Then, with Neo and Sasha in the lead, the group left Pallet Town on their way to Olivine City.

* * *

A few months later the group arrived in Olivine City. Having traveled through the Johto region everyone except Neo and Missy were amazed by its beauty.

Angel: I can't believe how beautiful this region is.

Buzz: I especially liked the National Park north of Goldenrod. If it wasn't for that ridiculous Bug Catching Contest they have there twice a week I wouldn't have minded staying there for a while.

Ziggy: Come on. It wouldn't have been that bad. All you'd have to do is hide until it was over.

Buzz: Easier said than done.

Neo: Look on the bright side. We'll soon be on our way to Hoenn.

Sasha: After seeing the sights in Johto I'm almost sad to leave, but if Hoenn's as beautiful as you say then I want to get there as soon as possible.

Neo: Trust me, you'll love it there.

Missy: He's right.

As the group approached the docks a familiar face walked up to them.

Ferry master: Hello there.

Chad: Hi. I was wondering if I could get these Pokémon delivered to the Hoenn region.

Ferry master: That's quite a large group.

As the ferry master looked at the Pokémon, two of them caught his eye. Recognizing them immediately he smiled.

Ferry master: Sure. I can get them there. Just let me get everything ready for them.

Chad: Thank you.

As he left Chad turned to the group.

Chad: Well, I guess this is goodbye.

Bandit: Hey, you can still visit us.

Neo: Yeah. We'll be at Mt. Pyre if you're ever in the neighborhood.

Chad: I'll keep that in mind.

By then the ferry master had returned.

Ferry master: Everything's set. These Pokémon will be comfortably transported to Lilycove City in the Hoenn region.

Chad: Thanks. I'll have someone there ready to meet them when they arrive.

Ferry master: Okay. Now, if you'll follow me…

The ferry master headed towards a ship leaving for Hoenn later that day. Neo and the others turned to follow. After walking a ways Neo and Sasha turned and waved one last goodbye to Chad, who returned their wave. As they caught up to the others Chad called out his Salamence. He climbed on as he took to the sky. Before he was out of sight he looked back at Olivine City.

Chad: _Take care of yourselves, and goodbye…_

* * *

A few weeks later in Lilycove City Nurse Joy was standing at the docks, waiting for an arrival. A ship from Olivine City had docked there early in the morning. On that ship were Pokémon she had been asked to greet.

Nurse Joy: Ah! There they are.

She waved as Neo and the others departed from the ship. They spotted her and ran to meet her.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to Hoenn, or in the case of you two welcome back.

Neo: It's good to be back.

Nurse Joy: It's been so long since I last saw you.

It was then she noticed Sasha.

Nurse Joy: Neo, is this?

Neo: Yeah. This is Sasha.

Nurse Joy: Oh, I'm so happy that you were able to save her.

Skye: You're not the only one.

Angel: We're all happy that she's back with us.

Neo: Say, you haven't seen Hope and the others lately have you?

Nurse Joy: Yes. They were here a few minutes ago.

Missy: Really?!

Nurse Joy: Yes. If you hurry you can catch up to them before they get back to Mt. Pyre.

Neo: Thanks, Nurse Joy. Alright. Let's go!

Ziggy: What's the rush?

Neo: You'll see when we get there.

Neo took off towards the city exit, Sasha by his side.

Angel: Hey! Wait for us!

The others, not wanting to be left behind, quickly took off after them. Nurse Joy smiled as she watched them go.

Nurse Joy: This is going to be one happy reunion.

* * *

After traveling from Lilycove City Hope and Star decided to rest a bit before swimming across the lake on their way back to Mt. Pyre. Crystal and Mech were both waiting at the lake for them to get back.

Mech: So, how was everything?

Hope: As expected. Peaceful.

Crystal: That's good to hear.

Hope: Maybe, but I wish something would happen. It's been too quiet for my taste.

Star: Yeah. It was better back when Neo was traveling with us. We never knew what we were going to get ourselves into.

Mech: Neo… I wonder what he's doing now?

Hope: Who knows. I hope he was able to save Sasha like he wanted.

Star: Yeah…

Hope: Well, we should head back. Mother and Father will be expecting us.

Star, Crystal and Mech agreed with her. The four of them were about to head across the lake when a sound coming from behind them caught their attention.

Star: What was that?

Hope: I don't know. Mech, can you see anything?

Mech: Not a thing. You want me to go investigate?

Hope: No. All of us need to stay together.

Crystal: A wise decision.

The four of them huddled together in preparation for whatever was coming. As the sound grew louder they tensed up. Finally, whatever was coming appeared. They couldn't believe what, or who they saw.

Star: Missy!

Missy: There you guys are.

Hope: Missy! You're back!

Mech: It's been a while.

Crystal: Good to see you again.

Missy: It's good to see you guys again too.

Hope: What brings you back here?

Missy: Well…

Ziggy: Hey Missy! Where are you?!

Missy: I'm over here, Ziggy!

Hope: Ziggy? Who's that?

Before she could answer Ziggy and Bandit appeared from behind her.

Ziggy: Finally. I didn't think we'd ever catch up to you.

Missy: Sorry about that. Oh, let me introduce you. Ziggy, this is Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech.

Ziggy: Hi.

Hope: Pleased to meet you.

Bandit: So, we meet again.

Crystal: Your name's Bandit, correct?

Bandit: Yeah. You guys were there at Team Rocket headquarters in the Silver Mountains. You helped rescue us.

Hope: Hey, it was no big deal.

While they talked Skye, Angel and Buzz flew in and landed next to them.

Star: Hey, you're Skye and Buzz.

Skye: I'm glad you remembered us.

Mech: Yeah, though I don't recall meeting you.

Angel: We haven't. My name's Angel.

Hope: Wait a minute! If you're all here then does that mean…

Before Hope finished Neo ran in.

Neo: Hope! Star!

Hope: Neo!

Star: You came back!

The three Pokémon ran to each other and met in a group hug.

Star: I can't believe you're back!

Hope: Me neither. So tell us. What happened after you left? Did you meet with Celebi? Is Sasha safe?

Neo: Why don't you ask her.

Neo motioned behind him. When Hope and Star looked they saw a second Pikachu. Both of them got wide-eyed and looked back at Neo.

Hope: Please tell me that's her, Neo.

Star: Is that really Sasha?

Neo: That's her.

Hope and Star jumped Neo with hugs once again, glad that he was able to save her. After that moment the two Vulpix went to greet her.

Hope: It's good to be able to finally meet you, Sasha.

Sasha: Same here. Neo told me all about you when we were traveling here.

Star: Everything he said was good, right?

Sasha: Of course. He told me all about how you helped him fight off Team Rocket.

Star: Well, technically we were helping each other.

Hope: That's right. So, what brings you guys out here?

Neo: I'm just keeping a promise I made.

Angel: Promise?

Neo: I told them that when I saved Sasha I'd bring her out here to meet them.

Hope: I remember. So, how long do you plan on staying?

Neo: I was thinking… for good.

Hope: Huh?

Buzz: Neo made the suggestion that we come out here to live.

Star: He… did?

Neo: That won't be a problem, will it?

Hope: Of course not!

Crystal: There's more than enough room here for all of you. I'm sure Blaze and Reikou would agree as well.

Mech: This is great. The whole gang will be together at last.

Missy: Yeah. We'll be one big happy family.

Neo: In that case what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Everyone cheered as they crossed over the lake. Hope and Star were the first across and hurried to tell their parents the good news.

* * *

Blaze and Reikou were enjoying the pleasant weather while waiting for Hope and Star to return from Lilycove City. They were taking a bit long, but they knew they had nothing to worry about.

Reikou: The weather feels so good. I bet that's why those two are taking their time getting back.

Blaze: You're probably right.

Just then Hope and Star burst out from the forest.

Star: Mom! Dad! You won't believe who we found!

Hope: We've got some new Pokémon in the area!

The two were out of breath and speaking too fast for Blaze and Reikou to understand.

Blaze: Whoa, whoa! Slow down. We can't understand anything you're saying.

Reikou: Now, try repeating that, a bit slower this time.

Star: We meet some new Pokémon on our way back home.

Reikou: Oh, some new faces.

Star: Well, not all of them are new faces.

Blaze: What do you mean?

Hope: You've meet two of them already.

Before Blaze or Reikou could ask Missy, Skye, Angel and Buzz flew in to the area, followed by Ziggy, Bandit, Neo and Sasha. Blaze and Reikou recognized their daughters' old traveling companions immediately.

Blaze: Neo, Missy. I was wondering when we'd see you two again.

Neo: Well, we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop in.

Blaze looked over the entire group before he saw Sasha.

Blaze: Am I correct in assuming that the lovely Pikachu by your side is Sasha?

Neo: You would be.

Reikou: I'm so glad everything worked out in the end.

Blaze: Yes. You deserve it.

Neo: Thank you.

Blaze: So, is this just a visit or is there some other reason you came?

Neo: Well, I have a request to ask.

Blaze: Anything you need.

Neo: The reason we came here was to find a place to live. After Team Rocket attacked us back at our old home we needed a new place to call home.

Blaze: And you immediately thought of us.

Neo: There's not a problem with that, is there?

Star: Please, Dad? Can they live with us?

Blaze: Do you really think I'll refuse? You're all welcome to live here with us.

Everyone erupted in cheer. In the excitement Sasha jumped on Neo and hugged him. Neo hugged her back, both of them happy beyond words.

Sasha: This is great! We're home!

Neo: Yeah… We're finally home.

* * *

**One year later…**

Star: Hey, come one! We're going to be late!

Angel: We're coming! Buzz, hurry up!

Buzz: Don't worry! I'm right behind you!

The Pokémon were having a celebration I honor of the one year anniversary of Neo and the others coming there to live. It was still early in the morning, but everyone was already gathering in a clearing at the base of Mt. Pyre where the celebration would be held.

Missy: Is everyone here?

Crystal: I believe so.

Bandit: Wait! Where are Neo and Sasha?

Mech: They're not here? I thought they would have been the first ones to arrive.

Hope: I think I know where they are.

Hope started off towards the lake.

Missy: Where are you going?!

Hope: I'll be back soon!

She then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Over by the lake Neo and Sasha was sitting by the edge of the water. The lake was covered in a thin mist, giving it a mysterious yet beautiful look.

Sasha: It's quite a sight, isn't it?

Neo: Yeah, but I can think of something that's an even better one.

Sasha turned to him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Sasha: You know, you're getting better at that.

Neo: What can I say, practice makes perfect.

As they talked Neo felt something stirring on his back.

Neo: She's waking up.

Sasha: That's good. She'd want to see this.

The two of them smiled as Sasha reached behind Neo and came back with a small Pokémon in her arms.

Sasha: Come on, Gem. Time to open those eyes.

Gem was the name of their daughter. She was a Pichu, a small mouse Pokémon that had a short black lightning bolt-shaped tail rather than a yellow one. She opened her eyes, revealing the same blue eyes her mother had.

Sasha: Good morning, sweetie.

Neo: Morning, kiddo.

Gem: Morning, Mommy. Morning, Daddy. Where are we?

Sasha: The lake. You said you wanted to see it early in the morning.

Gem looked out at the lake. Her eyes grew wide in amazement.

Gem: Wow… It's so pretty.

Neo: Your mother and I come out here every chance we get to watch the sunrise together.

Gem: Really?

Sasha: That's right. It's something we've done ever since we started living here.

Gem: Can I watch the sunrise with you?

Neo: Of course you can. We can make this a family tradition.

Gem: Yay!

While the three of them enjoyed their family time Hope appeared from the forest.

Hope: I thought I'd find you guys here.

Neo: Oh, hey there.

Sasha: Good morning, Hope.

Gem: Morning, Aunt Hope.

Hope smiled. Ever since she was born Gem saw Hope and her sister as her aunts.

Hope: Everyone's waiting back at Mt. Pyre.

Neo: That's right! The celebration's today!

Hope: We're all set. All that's missing is you three.

Sasha: Well, let's not keep them waiting.

Neo: Yeah. Come on, Gem.

Gem: Okay, Daddy.

Gem jumped on Neo's back, and with that the three followed Hope back through the forest. As they followed her Neo looked over at Sasha. In his eyes everything was perfect. He was surrounded by friends, Sasha was by his side and they had a beautiful daughter together. No matter what happened now they would always be together, like the happy family they were.

End.

* * *

Life for Neo and Sasha is as good as it can be. Not only have they found anew home where they're surrounded by their friends but they now have a beautiful daughter. As good as it is now one has to wonder if it can get better. Find out as the story of Neo, Sasha, Hope, Star, Missy and their other friends continue in **Fighting the Shadows**!

There it is. After 30 chapters this story has come to an end. But as I said the gang's story isn't over yet. Look out for the sequel, coming soon. Thank you and please review.


End file.
